Nip at my Nose
by puppiescute a.k.a. Mic Mic
Summary: 317 years Jack Frost has been alone. One December day he hears his name in a song carried to him by the wind. He starts to find himself drawn to the girl with the golden hair in the hidden tower. Follow their story, as Rapunzel's journey in Tangled entwines with Jack's of being chosen as a guardian. How will Rapunzel and Jack's canon stories change with each other involved in them?
1. Nip at my Nose

Jackunzel (Corona exists in our time that's just how they dress and Mother gothel keeps her in the dark from technology because well then she'd know about the world)

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Rise of the Guardians or Tangled. if I did then Santa would be using that portal to take Jack to Corona! And Rapunzel would fall for Jack instead. Ahrm…okay enough fangirlng. Here is the fic!

Bare feet took slow and calming steps upon the rigid ice below, yet not a chill in existence dared to assault the being that calmly treed upon its frozen surface.

The pale form pulled the modern azure cloak down over his head delighting in the intricate design that quickly sketched its way into the threads. He was something of an artist, leave it to this empty life to give him some kind of semblance of...what was that word he had forgotten. Oh yes, hope. Rolling his eyes at such dismissed notions he kicked the rocks scattered across the once green grass before him. So what if this wasn't his territory. As if he cared about what any of those other killjoy workaholics said.

He never saw any harm in spreading a blanket of white across the town. These people didn't have anything better to do anyway than hang decorations, sing songs about nothing for a month or so, and then go back to being just as cold and cruel as usual. He had nothing against Christmas. He actually quite respected it. I mean a birthday celebration was a birthday celebration be it a belated one or not. Not to mention it was the one time of year he managed to get some manner of recognition even though he'd only been lucky enough to steal one line in the song.

Curling his toes he hummed the little tune the cool wind beginning to pull him into the air as if preparing itself for the wave of winter the spirit was about to unleash.

"Jack Frost nipping at your nose." The softly sung melody carried itself into his ears. His felt his heart jump in anticipation for an abrupt moment. The sound of his name being spoken by another was such a rare occurrence. He always had to remind himself that it wasn't directed towards him. His name was nothing more than a fairy tale and an unpopular one at that. No one with half a mind would consider believing in an anomaly like Jack Frost.

Glancing downward the man in question rolled his shoulders brushing off that shock that always came. He was sick of wanting this, wanting some kind of answer or recognition. Why couldn't he just give up for once and accept that he had been and would always forever be...alone.

"Jack Frost." The soft whisper carried itself to him once again this time pressing at his already fragile state with vigorous abandon. So it hadn't been enough had it. Did the man in the moon seek to torture him now with a reminder of what he would never have? Glancing at his hunched reflection in the ice below Jack frowned deeply. What was he doing sitting here feeling empty as he was? Calling the wind to carry him he flew into the air feeling the rush of the cuurent whip through the strands of his silver hair carrying him towards the curious sound. Flying forward he descended towards the tower below briskly landing upon the roof a small patch of ice forming from beneath his toes to spread across the shingles.

The antiquated shingles slowly cracked from underneath his feet falling from the sturdy roof to land on the edge of a small balcony below him.

"Whoops." The silver haired youth stated wondering if perhaps it even would make a difference. It wasn't like one shingle would cause the whole tower to collapse anyway. Hopping down from his perch onto the balcony the spirit scanned the inside of the high tower. He had heard of high-rise living before but this was ridiculous.

"Hm hmm hmm. Jack Frost nipping at your nose. If only Jack Frost could find his way here. Maybe I'd finally get to see what a snowflake really looks like." The winter spirits eyes widened at the sight of the girl before him. She was dressed in colorful purple and pink dress her feet as bare as his own. But this wasn't what he found odd. What mystified him was the long flowing hair that extended down her back in a never ending golden waterfall. Her endless locks dragged behind her on the floor as she darted throughout the tower completing her mundane chores. The length was more than he could have ever thought possible given that there was enough to weave through the rafters above him. From where he crouched he could only manage to see half of her face. Her full pink lips were curling into a glowing smile everything about her emitting warmth as she fluttered about the empty space.

'She's cute.' He thought to himself leaning in for a better look. Who ever said there was any harm in looking anyway. Cocking his head to the side his ice blue eyes lowered in interest as he gazed at her. He placed a hand under his chin his eyes daring downward before heading up again. He hadn't spent much time or thought to find interest in anyone since this whole endeavor had begun. He'd been much too focused on trying to find someway to be seen.

"Heh you've never seen snowflakes? I guess you must not get out much." The spirit in question commented dangling his foot off the edge of the ledge he was perched upon. He'd gotten in the habit of answering others around him even though he never considered receiving a reply.

'The man in the moon, humans, heh it seems nobody wants to talk to me even after I've been brushing up on my good conversation.' He thought to himself.

"No hardly at al-" The girl turned toward him in surprise at the unexpected voice behind her. She jumped dropping the empty frying pan she held with a fright. Her eyes promptly began to grow wide as saucers at the sight of oddity in front of her. Its hair reflected off the sun like fragments of shining silver weaving shades of light into the strands with every slight motion of its head. The deep blue of its hoodie stood out plainly in contrast to its free standing hair yet still drew her in from the unique artistry decorating the sleeves and neckline. She felt her heartbeat increase for some peculiar reason as the creature cracked a sly half-smile and its head made a small tilting motion to the side. The pleased half-smirk seemed to be directed towards her as it leisurely rested its cheek upon the staff it had.

Thinking quickly the girl pulled herself together hurriedly searching for her weapon of choice to defend herself.

The youth of winter blinked in confusion at the reaction. Strange. Really strange. Why was this girl staring at him as if-as if she could...see him?

"Might as well get it over with.." Reaching out he prepared to wave a hand in front of her face content that would be enough to prove himself wrong. To his surprise the girl jumped back the moment he opened his palm grabbing a cooking utensil from the ground and pointing it aggressively in his direction.

"S-stay back! I'm not afraid to use this!" She stammered defensively preparing herself for an attack if need be.

"Ho...hold on a minute you can..see me?"

"Of course I can see you! Now don't come any closer to me. I'm warning you. Just-just turn around and go right back wherever you came from. I don't want any trouble."

"But how?!" He exclaimed walking towards her clearly without any thought.

"How can you see me? No one can see me."

"What are you talking about? You're, I mean why wouldn't I be able to see you you're standing right in front of me." She had no idea why she was having a conversation with the...whatever that was in front of her. Was that creature what they called a boy?

"I just cant believe it. Finally after...after all these years someone can actually see me." A small remnant of a smile traced its way upon his lips an odd feeling of joy creeping up inside him.

"Whoever or whatever you are. You're really freaking me out." The girl plainly replied her grip tightening on her frying pan.

"Listen, was that you singing before? That song about-?"

"You heard me sing? What else did you hear?" She asked fear creeping up inside her. Was this creature here to try to steal her hair. Mother had just said something like this would happen. She shouldn't have been so careless singing like that as if no one would ever hear and discover her.

"I heard you call my name."

Now it was reaching a level she didn't think she could handle. This thing whatever it was was definitely out of its senses. Danger a red flag. She had to do something quick before the plague came out of it or if it was boy it lashed out at her with those razor icisors mother had mentioned.

"Jack Frost." And suddenly Jack's entire world went pitch black.

Mic Mic : I had to contribute to the fandom tho' I luffle Jackunzel I mean I just recently saw Rise of the Guardians and I was like 0-0 the entire time and left like 0o0...again! So yes I loved it and the idea of Jack with Rapunzel is just ahh perfection. The ship of my dreams. Right now they are getting to know each other but don't worry things will happen my sweet readers. Progress is the way to the future!3

Please review its my first Jackunzel and I want to know if its any good?


	2. Defrost

Disclaimer: Nope don't own Jackunzel. Not Tangled or Guardians. If so well Jack would be putting an ice ring on it before Flynn!

For the first moment in his long running life span, time seemed to swim for the unconscious winter spirit.

His eyes slowly crept open his grip frozen tight onto his rigid staff. Shaking his head he tried to remember what exactly had gotten him in such a state. There was that song, then the girl with the golden hair and she, she could see him! His mind whirled for a moment still processing the information. What exactly did that even mean? Rising up he leaned on the crook of the wooden staff with a groan pressing his free hand against the knot on his head. he grimaced at the slight pain applying a cold chill to the mild injury.

"Well you get to it rather quickly. Knocking out a guy before he even says hello." The silver haired creature commented with a sly smirk.

"I-I just want you out!" She stated defensively wondering why exactly God had put her in such a situation. If only Mother was here she would have known what to do. She had paced around the room for a while deliberating on a decision and before she could make one he'd woken up.

"How did you even manage to get up here anyway?" The long haired girl questioned.

"I flew." He stated plainly staring at the blonde with an interested expression. If nothing else she was fun to tease and Jack Frost never passed up the opportunity to enjoy a little fun.

The blonde's grip on her frying pan became more firm as she shook her head quickly brushing off his statement. Yes, she was naive and believed in magic, fairy tales, and Jack Frost but she wasn't selfish enough to think he'd waltz right into her very tower just because she sang a song with his name.

"Don't think for a second that you've pulled the blanket over my eyes. I know what you're really here for and I won't let you or anyone else who tries steal my hair."

Jack couldn't even manage to hold back the laugh that erupted from his lips. The blanket? This girl really did have an innocence about her. It was difficult for him to find that in people nowadays. After all once humans turned eighteen the only time they asked for snow was when they were too lazy to go to work. All everyone seemed to do was complain about scraping frost from their windshields and black ice causing dangerous accidents. Winter was a time to be wary and cautious. It didn't carry the simple adoration of spring, when the flowers would bloom and the only thing you'd need fear is a rainy day moving your activities indoors.

This place was different however this...Corona. The technology wasn't the same and the people still did things the same as always. He supposed it was just the nature of some to enjoy things as they are and not desire to expand their thinking. However the girl before him seemed as if she had something hidden about her. As if she wasn't a simple frightened girl alone with a boy in a tower. Maybe there was something. Something more that he could learn. There had to be! After all she was the only one who had ever been able to see him, right?

Shaking his head in his confusion his fingers skirted through his silver strands subtly refreezing the makeshift compress he'd formed upon his reddened bump. With hooded eyes he glanced up at her arching an eyebrow at her question.

"Wait, wait a second you think I of all people want your hair? Not to sound conceited but I'm actually rather satisfied with what I have to work with."

"You know what you really want it for." She accused pulling her frying pan backward into an attack position.

"No I actually don't." He replied his tone matter of fact as he met her gaze.

"If you're not here to steal my hair...then why are you even here in the first place?"

"I already told you before." He stated his eyes flicking downwards to his closed palm. An icy mist leisurely generated itself within it. As he uncurled his fingers the arctic visage formed itself into an intricate snowflake, twinkling from the subtle rays of sunlight that crept into the tower. He waved his hand invitingly in her direction watching the frozen delight drift to land gently upon her nose.

"I'm Jack Frost." The youth spoke the words with a confident half-smirk.

The floating snowflake sent a delightful chill through her as she wrinkled her nose at the pleasant feeling. It was really him. Jack Frost...so he had...actually.

The impossible chance that he had come here and managed to find her isolated tower in the middle of nowhere sent a rush of joy through her.

She stood there still in a stupor the words and reality sinking in. Her emerald eyes carefully inspected the creature who she now knew was a boy, as he shifted and flipped his staff. He seemed so preoccupied and yet at the same time not at all, as if he were attempting to go through motions that forced time to pass.

The blonde's eyes widened as she finally took in the realization that one of her biggest dreams could actually come true. Snow here outside her tower. A dream that was impossible and yet finally could maybe become a reality.

"I...I cant believe its you." She said her voice in awe.

"You came...you actually came!" She cried out excitedly bouncing in place as she held back a sound of joy.

"Well it's about time I got some kind of recognition." Jack said clearly drawn in by her excitement. The long-haired girl stared at him with an innocence he envied as if the entire world's mysteries were suddenly revealed before her eyes.

"So what exactly did you call me for...what's your name by the way?" He asked idly twirling his staff in one hand as he easily strolled by her. The wind coasted underneath his toes helping him take small leaps over her scattered floor length hair.

Rapunzel whirled around on the other side to face him her feet getting slightly tangled in the strands that pooled around them. Brushing her hand over her shoulder she pushed the heavy locks to the side her fingers lingering there for a moment as her Mother came to mind.

"Oh…Mother would be furious. I'm already breaking so many rules as it is." She nervously let the statement escape her lips glancing with concern toward the open window.

Jack leaned back against the wall idly weaving his bare toes through the open spaces in the hook of his staff.

"Really now? Tell me about these…" he snickered to himself in amusement at the very word before turning his gaze upward toward Rapunzel, the rod of iced wood dangling lazily from his raised foot. "…rules?"

"Rule one, never let anyone but Mother into the tower. Rule two, don't make a fuss or any noises that could get me discovered. And most importantly rule three, never ask or think about leaving the tower." She uttered the words like a mantra wringing her fingers through her heavy locks.

"Mm you got these rules written anywhere?"

"No why?" She questioned. Jack's toes curled around the grooves in the timber as they tossed his staff upward. His nimble fingers reached out catching the treasured token of his livelong charge with a twirl of ease.

"Because if you did I'd say trash em. Haven't you ever lived a little?" He asked with a bemused smile. After all he'd been trapped in his own form of servitude you could say. He didn't have any choice but to desire to create winter. It was second nature to him to delight in the chill of the wind as it carried him across the continents. It was part of his very essence to revel in the cool sensation of falling snow icing his skin. Yet it never would come to him why he loved those things so much no matter how much he searched his memories and tried to decipher a past that had never been forgotten.

He still could remember that first day since this all had begun, the day of his start, his only mother the frigid ice that had coursed through his veins since. Why was it that he couldn't rewind back any further than the moment the moon struck him with everlasting emptiness?

Oh he had lashed out at him, at the quiet blind world, many times. He started silent at first whispering his anger to the wind every once and a while with no reply. Every year that passed added another harsh wound inside of him. It kept festering without rhyme or reason until he'd fallen into utter bitterness and violent frustration. He howled his words of anguish and watched the blizzards rage, the ice freeze, and the lives slip away. His heart had grown hard as stone interlocking with fragments of ice to stay frozen solid. He was void in those early years, content that rampage and destruction would somehow manage to get the attention he so craved. That it would somehow destory the arrogant muteness of the man in the moon.

Always his answer was infinite silence. Every second would tick away at Jack's sanity as he clenched his fists and absentmindedly let the icebergs rise from the sea.

Maybe if he had only been paying more attention, he could have done something more to stop that horrid tragedy. He'd tried to help, attempted to reach out and grab hold of them but his presence only made them slip into the boundless sea faster. He'd let the wind drift him far into the darkened sky. Hiding himself from those who could never hope to see their negligent murderer. He continued to watch them, longing for just one chance to reach out of touch them if only for a second to correct his destructive blunder. His gaze had trailed to that shining orb haloing his hooded form many times that night. A fierce anger boiled inside him as he scoffed at the impassive man in the moon for his usual lack of involvement. Not even the plight of precious human beings pulled the attention of that selfish creature so high in the sky.

It took that shipwreck to wake him up. His careless nature suddenly became more than a righteous jab at the subject of all his fury. Now others were paying for his negligence. That was when he'd resolved to do everything possible to make the most of this life. His life.

"I live right here in the tower...where its safe."

Jack arched an eyebrow analyzing Rapunzel once more. He couldn't exactly figure her out. Most women that he saw in this age generally kept their hair in short manageable state. He couldn't fathom why she had hair so long that it traversed nearly every inch of the small tower. It was almost as if it was trapping her here. From what he'd picked up, even though she had denied it, Rapunzel seemed as if she wanted more for her life.

She looked unsure for a moment glancing to the side as her fingers clasped onto the thick strands of her hair.

"You know my mother says that I shouldn't talk to strangers...but she also said that you weren't real. " She commented nervously staring ahead once more at the empty entrance to the tower.

Jack glided behind her his hand resting leisurely in his hoodie's pocket as he watched her jump in surprise.

"Oh I'm real alright, but who says I'm the stranger. After all you're the one that called _my_ name." He stated with an impish grin.

"I guess that's true. Besides I've read all about you well of you-your work that is...um in the books mother brings me. I've always been curious, I mean about what's true and what isn't. All those stories an-"

"Hey before I answer all of your questions you still have to answer one of mine. So will you tell me your name?" He asked genuinely curious.

"Rapunzel." She said with a shy smile offering out her hand to the ice spirit, despite the worrying nervousness that her Mother might find out. She had read before that's what people did when they met so she figured she might as well extend Jack Frost the same courtesy.

"Punz it is then." He stated easily christening the name upon her with a light wink. Reaching out Jack firmly took her hand. The warmth from her palm seemed to weave directly into his frigid bones sending an odd unique kind of heat to bubble up straight in his center. Her firm and stable grip tightened a little as they stood facing one another. Her friendly emerald gaze drew upward crashing into deepening pools of liquid cerulean.

For the first moment in a long history of frustration and disdain, Jack found that he had nothing against the way time slowed down. It was steady here, still lingering in this simple introductory moment that somehow seemed to solidify an unknown future. Like a band of elastic it stretched on holding tightly in one place and preparing to spring back. He felt an uncharacteristic anticipation as he shook her hand in a practiced manner as if he had actually done it before. After all, he had only ever studied loneliness surrounded in the crowds.

Her lips curled up with a gentle quirk as her nose wrinkled in delight at the sudden gesture.

Jack's heartbeat flittered about suddenly and he instantly let go of her hand, as if she had shocked him, glancing away from her for a moment. His untouched palm came up hurriedly to cover the unusual flush in his cheeks. The wind swiftly swept underneath his feet aiding his brisk turn in the other direction.

'Weird. Something like that's never happened before...' He wondered to himself.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" She asked worry clear in her voice at his odd expression.

"No! No I'm fine." He waved his hand in front of his face in a small motion indicating to her that she didn't have bother. His eyes peered to the side in a dazed glance over at her concerned expression.

"It'd be pretty pathetic for the spirit of winter to get a cold." He brushed his palm across his cheeks materializing an airy frost upon them to mask his embarrassment.

"I guess but we all have our days don't we? At least that's what I read in my books anyway." She said her fingers interlacing with one another again and again. She had no idea why that weird pulsing had grown in her chest when his skin touched hers. Maybe they both were catching something but they just didn't know it yet.

"You know I've got nothing against a good book but where's the fun in just sitting around imagining it when you can live it yourself." Rolling up his palm he squeezed it tightly slowly opening it to reveal a snowball in his grip.

"Is that...?" Her voice trailed off in awe of the ivory creation that appeared in the winter spirit's hand.

"I've never seen snow before." She expressed the words in a delighted state, tilting her head to the side with careful curiosity.

Lifting an eyebrow he glanced at her mischievously out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh a little snow is simple. But trust me you've only read about something like this." Closing his eyes he blew with ease on the cluster of frozen snowflakes. His lips curled into his usual impish smirk as he watched her impressed reaction. Rapunzel's eyes widened clearly enchanted by the indigo mist that seeped into the frozen treasure.

She'd never seen something so spectacular in all her life and to think this was just the beginning. There was so much more to explore, so much she longed to see with her own two eyes...but there wasn't any point in thinking about those things. This here was good enough. After all, she promised Mother. She **promised**. Besides this was just the good part. This was the magic and wonder she wished to see. She couldn't just ignore the fact that the dangers and risks outnumbered the fantastic sights of the outside world.

"It looks beautiful." She commented mystified by the way the blue frost danced with the sunbeams.

"There's more than just seeing it. Think fast!" He called out tossing the snowball at her to catch it. Rapunzel cried out in surprise covering her face with her frying pan in defense. The icy treasure collided into the back of the cooking object tracing into the grain of the coal surface an intricate snowflake design. The long-haired girl glanced at the unexpected artistry for a moment before turning Jack's direction.

"Why would you throw that at me?!" Rapunzel asked her voice slightly shaking a little afraid. She kept a tight grip as she stayed hidden behind her pan in case he were to try it again.

"It's a snowball? That's what you do with them." He said with a laugh that filled the tower with a good kind of chill, tossing another one of his frosty creations in his hand.

"Punz haven't you ever had a snowball fight before." He questioned lifting an eyebrow.

"What's a snowball fight? Is that where you fight over who gets to lay in the snow or make the first snowman?"

"No it's where you put snow in your hand and you toss it at each other."

"Oh, it sounds a little violent."

"It's harmless fun. Guess I've been lazing at my job more than I thought." He stated with a mild shrug.

"It's never snowed here before. That's why I thought if I could call you I'd finally get to see it just once. To have that thing I've heard about, a white Christmas." She said longingly, as if it were a wish she'd never thought might come true.

He felt a little guilty seeing her expression. Rapunzel seemed like a kind person and she didn't deserve to never see the true amazement of a snowfall.

"I mean sure it hasn't I've never found this tower until today but I mean it snows all the time in Corona. You'd have to have been there once or twice right?" He asked.

"No I've...I've never left this tower before." She quietly answered. The words were weighed heavy with longing and a sense of duty.

"What do you mean you've never left? I thought when you said, _never leave the tower,_ your mother meant don't leave without her. You mean to tell me you've been stuck in this room for your entire life?"

"Not stuck just...here. I can't leave. I mean I can but I shouldn't but I...it's really...complicated." She said with a sigh her fingers bunching together to drift through the golden valley of her hair.

"And you've never wanted to leave? Not even once?" He questioned curious for her answer.

"…No...not _exactly_" She trailed off quietly, not wanting to lie but also not able to divulge the whole truth. She had no mind at the moment to tell Jack Frost about the floating lights. He seemed as if he were always up to something. As it was the way this conversation was going, she still couldn't believe she was having it, he wasn't going to lay off persuading her to leave her tower.

The lights were her greatest dream but she could still always wait a little longer for it to come true. After all that was something special that she wanted to share with her Mother. It would be the first time she stepped foot outside of her gilded cage and she wanted to share that moment with the person she cherished more than anyone in the world. Unfortunately, she still couldn't get up the nerve to ask her. She was so afraid that she'd say no or dismiss it as usual as a childish fantasy.

"Well there is one problem. The height. I mean I don't see any stairs leading down from here."

"Oh I don't need stairs." Her once loose grip on the saffron strands suddenly grew powerful her eyes sharpening with careful focus.

Holding tight she whipped the rope of gold upward letting it wrap around a hook high in the ceiling of the tower. Pulling tight she made sure it was secure before throwing the next collection of strands onto the other side. Lifting herself up she starting her ascent. To Jack's surprise she climbed easily up into the rafters finally coming to rest upon the thick golden locks as if she would a wooden swing.

"Being in a tower with seventy feet of hair you learn a thing or two."

A slight breeze careened about Jack's feet letting him fly up and settle in the air beside her.

"Well I guess we all have our unique things about us." He said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah." She responded back swinging a bit on the self created amusement. "So...what is it like. Being outside?"

"Well I'd show you if you'd just come with me?" He offered nudging his head towards the open window.

"Jack I can't I already told you that I'm not supposed to leave the tower.

"Your mother didn't say anything about around the tower." He implied mischief glittering in his eyes.

"Not exactly but it's what she meant."

"You don't know that for sure though do you?"

"I...I guess not. But still I dont know. It isn't safe out there. Especially not for me, my hair will get all matted and tangled and then Mother will know that I left and she'll be heartbroken that I disobeyed her."

"What's it like?" He questioned his voice lowered a bit from his usual excited tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Having a mother? I've seen it done before but I've never-well." He shrugged letting out an unsteady chuckle.

"But then of course I have no rules either. I go where I please do what I want, life is great."

"Is it really?" Rapunzel asked looking at him as if she were trying to see something more than what appeared before her eyes.

"I don't know. You sounded like you might have liked a mother when you asked me? My mother is the only person I've ever known so I can't help but love her. But I think even if I knew everyone there was to know I still couldn't love her any less. She sacrificed her freedom for me, staying here in this empty place. It's not her fault I was born like I am and she could have just abandoned me and lived her life free of all this." Rapunzel gestured to the abnormal golden strands careened about the tower.

"But instead she wanted to protect me. That's why I don't want to disobey her. After she's given me so much it's the least I can do to make a sacrifice for her."

"That's all well and good but fear never gets anyone anywhere. Sometimes the world is empty and sullen. I've found myself on more than one occasion wanting to just be done with it, but I've found that you have to take a risk and step into the light or the only thing you'll ever see is darkness." Jack slid his free hand into the pocket of his hoodie longing for a little warmth for a quick moment.

'I really should take my own advice.' He thought to himself.

"That's pretty insightful for a spirit of winter and pranks to say." Rapunzel teased wiggling her bare toes out in front of her.

"So...I've been meaning to ask. Don't get offended or anything."

"I don't usually get offended. I hear it gives you early wrinkles." He replied pleasantly his own toes wiggling out beside hers with a playful smirk.

"I was wondering...you're what they call a boy...right?"

Jack's eyes widened in confusion wondering where exactly this line of questioning was going. His gaze cast downward for a moment before sliding back up to meet Rapunzel's inquiring stare. "Last time I checked. Why?"

"I just didn't know you came so…" Rapunzel leaned over facing the ground as she hid her face behind her golden strands, watching them descend to the floor.

"...good looking." Her cheeks flushed at the words as she stole a quick glance at him. A shy curve of a smile graced her lips at his satisfied reaction.

"Mother said you were dangerous."

"Well most of us are." He teased with a rowdy smirk.

"What else did she say?" His question rolled off his tongue wayward trouble in his words.

"She mentioned your teeth. I don't judge or anything so don't think I have anything against them."

"What's wrong with my teeth? I've never met the tooth fairy, only heard of her but I hear I have a rather impressive set."

"You know, they're razor sharp." She said quietly as if it were some terrible secret.

"No they aren't." He replied with an amused chuckle leaning forward he opened his mouth for her to see.

"Take a look." He spoke through garbled speech. Rapunzel nervously inched forward her grip tightening within her strong golden strands.

Her curious eyes darted about to look at the dangerous incisors but all she noticed were his pearly whites that sparkled like the freshly fallen snow she'd only seen in picture books.

"They don't look pointy to me. Maybe I misheard my mother on that." Jack shrugged breezing behind her to admire the artistry he'd noticed upon the walls.

"You paint these?" He asked his voice carrying a slight hint of impression.

"Yes when you've been stuck in the same place for seventeen years you have to keep busy somehow."

"You're good. You know there's a lot in the open world you can see. All kinds of new colors and people. They say an artist comes alive when they view their subjects firsthand." He spoke the words with an air of mystery attempting to draw her into consideration. Maybe she'd think of leaving with him, if only just once. Even if it took a while to convince her this would at least be a decent start. Jack shook his head at his own thoughts. What was he thinking about?

The very idea of staying here in this cooped up tower was...his careless thoughts rushed away as he noticed Rapunzel begin to unknowingly slip backwards on her swing of strands. Reaching out he placed his hand on the small of her back to steady her ignoring the fragrant rush of heat that pooled beneath his palm.

"Thanks." She commented with a small smile wondering why that steadiness lingered in the air as his hand reluctantly retreated.

"But you don't have to worry I would have been fine. I've haven't fallen from up here since I was ten." She stated with a pleased giggle.

"Good to know. " He said. An ease flowed through him at her enlightened words. He didn't know Rapunzel yet, but he found himself wanting to see her smile. She seemed to exude a certain kind of glow about her that never could be dimmed away. He turned his gaze from the girl in question his inquisitive glance surveying the strokes of color that decorated the seemingly drab tower.

"So what do you do for fun in here anyway?"

"Chores!" She stated cheerily pulling bits of lint from her hanging locks.

"Why didn't you just say nothing at all."

"Hey, chores can be fun. I mean you don't get any sense of excitement when you see a clean house?"

"I don't use houses."

"Well where do you stay?"

"Nowhere in particular. I guess I'm something of a wanderer. Don't have any place I want to call home."

"What about here?" She asked. "Half the time I'm here alone anyway that way Mother won' t see you. Besides you're good company. I wouldn't mind having you around. Maybe it wouldn't have to be your home exactly but if you ever get lonely you could consider it as somewhere...to come back to."

Jack lowered his brows the squelching want he'd buried deep scratching his way to the surface.

His lips lifted into a kind smile at her crestfallen expression.

"…I wouldn't mind having a place I can come back to." He stated the words softly, a flicker of hidden darkness chiseling its way off his aged soul. Nothing had ever brought that feeling more than to see her features light up with that cherished glow.

Rapunzel nodded happily acknowledging his words. "Well let's get started then! I wanted to do this thing I read, I think it's called 'hanging out'. The book said we need food for it so come on into the kitchen and I'll whip up something sweet." Gesturing downward she dislodged the swing of gold sliding down the strands with ease.

Jack tilted his head drawing his attention to her words. He hadn't had food in quite a while and that candied scent coming the oven seemed to promise her cooking would be a memorable first experience.

"Maybe you could even help me decorate a little bit. I've already started creating some new recipes for Christmas." She buzzed about the kitchen humming the tune that had brought him here as she gathered together her baking supplies.

Leaning on the corner of the kitchen door he surveyed her distracted state with careful precision. He'd always enjoyed a tease or too and he suddenly had the meddling urge for a dash of trouble.

Jack exhaled with boredom leaning over the counter as he stared down the ticking timer. "Is it done yet?" he questioned wondering how humans could stand such acute torture.

Rapunzel giggled at his impatience reaching under the cabinets for her snowy oven mitt. "Jack it's only been five minutes. Don't worry the cookies will be ready soon." Heading to the fridge she pulled out a snack.

"What's that?" He inquired looking at the beige treat held in her hand.

"It's from a test batch I was making earlier. Just to make sure my new recipe was right." She stated holding said cookie out before her. With a beam of contentment she placed the treat in her mouth ready to take a bite. The sound of the timer quickly halted her indulging in said delicacy. Still holding the object tightly in her lips Rapunzel leaned in closer to the heat of the oven, opening it a little to examine the status of the little morsels. And that was the opportune moment Jack chose to strike.

His hands rested on either side of her as he leisurely closed the stove. Leaning in he eased himself just close enough to let her feel the sleeve of his frosted cobalt hoodie caressing past the naked skin of her arm. Jack's chilled palm reached out to lightly take her own and he casually turned her around to face him, her wide eyed expression of surprise quickening his scheme.

"Can I have a bite?" He inquired his foxish tone masked with benevolence. Gratified at her hesitance at his troublesome question he leaned down easing closer to her.

"Op. Bur-um opa-Jacrk a-" The garbled noises did nothing to halt his mischief as Jack's lips parted evenly. They journeyed forward nonchalantly to capture the sugary concoction. His bottom lip wrapped around the base of the pastry the top one enrapturing the sweetness as half of the experimental delight rested on his tongue.

Rapunzel felt as if every alarm in her head were ringing off the hook. The cookie was the only slight barrier between his lips and her own. His sly expression only managed to grow more devious, as his lips curled upward at the sight of her cardinal cheeks. His familiar impish smirk easily began emerging from his full lips and he twisted in a light downward motion to take a piece of the sweet treat with him.

Rapunzel lightly held the cookie in her lips as she stared at Jack's teasing expression unsure exactly what eating the treat might mean. Was that what they called an indirect kiss? She stood there debating for a while as the timer wildly beeped on a burning smell slowly permeating the active kitchen.

Jack let out a delighted snicker at her frozen state as he turned on his heel toward the open door. He missed Rapunzel taking the last few bites of what he had left her as he ate his prize of victory before exiting the kitchen. Coming back to Rapunzel was going to be even more fun than he thought.

Mic Mic: Here it is chapter 2 I can't believe the response to this story so manny reviews from you all and favorites and story follows. I am legit floored and inspired as I didn't know I'd get to continue this fic! Saying you think is Jack is in character just…I can't I love you all for that.

Jack can be quite the little terrible tease at times though he goes red as anything when Rapunzel shakes his hand lol XD It's the fact that that feels more intimate to him something that's creating a bond while he's just playing tricks when he's flirting with Rapunzel…or is he playing tricks. Hmmm….I really hope you liked the cookie scene. I wonder where we've seen _**that**_ one before?

I'm thinking updates on Friday nights so that's how it'll roll! I hope it's in character and as good as chapter one? Tell me how you liked it! Please review and tell me what I should improve. Merry Christmas!


	3. A Closer Chill

Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Frost or Rapunzel. If I did I'd get my Christmas wish of a canon interaction!

Jack's head popped in through the tower window as he let the wind hover him in place about the open door.

"Punz?" With an easy turn in mid-air Jack glided into the entryway backwards, his gaze drawn upward toward the decorated ceiling. The mass of golden strands he'd familiarized himself with careened about that open space of the tower and his eyes darted about for the sight of his interesting new friend.

Friend. The very words seemed so foreign all laced with a bizarre sense of joy he'd never considered viable until now. Oddly enough there was no sign of his companion in the rafters.

"Can't be too difficult to find her. Just follow one end and-"

"Jack!" The youth's mumbling was interrupted by the spirited voice of the girl behind him. The winter spirit threw his head back half turning his body through the air until his feet hit the ground. The harsh crunch of ice welded into the floorboards on impact. He let the wind draw away from his form content, at the moment, to rest his feet on the ground below.

"It's good to see you again." The golden haired girl commented with an inviting friendliness, the back of her heels bouncing in excitement.

Jack couldn't help but feel drawn into her cheer, the sudden feeling of anticipation unknowingly began making the blood in his icy veins rush just a little bit faster.

"Hey Punz." His eyes darted downward for a moment before his lips curled into a sly half grin. The coy greeting escaped him with an unexpected trace of nervousness.

He felt as if he was somewhat reluctant to believe in this reality. So long he'd been trying to be seen, he worried that this new companionship was a mere cruel dream he'd surely wake up from.

"So what Christmas songs do you know Jack?" Rapunzel inquired snapping him out of his foolish thoughts.

Rapunzel's own thinking was somewhere else, her mind half focused on pulling loose a collection of hair stuck on a high plank of wood.

Jack rolled his shoulders lightly kicking his staff from one foot to another from his resting place on the wall.

"Winter Wonderland." He stated plainly with a slice of ego. "And your song of course.

"My song? You mean The Christmas Song?"

"Yeah your song." He replied evenly planting his staff in between a crack in the flooring and holding it there with a strong burst of ice. He leaned forward resting his elbows upon the instrument of winter as he cocked his head to the side.

"You sang it for me remember. Hope you haven't forgotten that so easily?" He teased. His tone regarded her with an edge of suppressed suspicion that Rapunzel slightly picked up on.

"Something like that is a little hard to forget don't you think?" She suggested back at him, wondering how long exactly they would be playing this odd game of cat and mouse.

"After all you're quite memorable even if some of the things you say and do are..." The blond blinked nervously stumbling for the correct words to describe Jack's intimate antics.

"If you like it so much Rapunzel why don't you just say so?" He added in confidently leaning in closer on the staff.

Rapunzel inched back her eyes once again seeking out her frying pan. At this rate she'd be using it more to defend herself from Jack's...personality...than to actually cook!

"Because I...it makes me feel funny." She stated sharply shaking her head at Jack and turning the other direction.

Laying down Rapunzel began to unpack a box in front of her, taking out the various decorations.

"Maybe if your hands are busy your mouth will be less active." She commented gesturing for him to come over to where she was sitting.

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief at her words. Funny? Did she think his words were just something amusing? That was really different. He was noticing that Rapunzel was innocent, he was growing to like that part of her very much lately. It made every teasing action an utter thrill.

Of course, she obviously didn't know what his teasing implied. ...What did it imply? Jack didn't even know himself what kind of signals he might be giving out, given that his own mind was a jumbled mess that twisted and crashed into his heart whenever he was close to her.

"You wanna bet? I'm very multi-talented." Jack jested back. He rocked on the balls of his heels before leaping a little ways into the air. The atmosphere halted his brisk decent as he curled his toes around the hook of his cane. He balanced there with ease, eyeing her with a careful expression.

"Really now? I wouldn't suggest you betting me on that. I've got more talents than I can count." Rapunzel chided folding her arms over her chest. If Jack thought he could beat her in that department then he was in for a rude awakening.

"Alright then let's make a bet." Jack hopped down from his curious position atop the elemental staff, a lone toe pushing the object just enough to dislodge it from its stagnant wedge in the floor.

"What do you want if you win?" He asked lifting an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Hmm...alright I can think of something. You have to promise that you'll spend Christmas with me?"

Jack's eyebrow rose in surprise at the words. All the things she could have chosen. Why did she decide on spending time with him? She could have made him promise to bring her things, or to make it snow outside the tower. No matter what he did she kept puzzling him with her actions drawing him from his cautious delay is into the pit he knew from which there was no escape.

"Alright. And when I win, you make me another batch of cookies. Sugar this time." He requested. He was sure that no human would come close to the plethora of activities he'd immersed himself in throughout the rolling years.

Rapunzel's cheeks flushed at the mention of the baked goods and she let out a slight embarrassed puff of air gripping the edges of her dress.

"Fine. Deal." She stated offering her hand to shake on it. Jack easily reached out for her hand, pushing back the fragile hesitance that assaulted him. The flesh of her palm pressed against his own in her steady grip, sending another quaint shock of lightening through his chest.

"Jack?" The girl questioned trying to draw the dazed spirit back into reality.

"Hmm?" He mumbled blinking for a moment as his mind trailed back to the here and now.

"Does shaking hands bother you?" Rapunzel commented analyzing the vacant state he displayed.

"Yeah. It bothers me a lot." He uttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said, of course not."He spoke shaking his head in a vain attempt to ward off the feeling pecking at his heart strings.

"Well alright." She responded letting the topic drop. She supposed this would be a good way to get to know the impish spirit. After all this was only her second day meeting him and she didn't know much more than his name and his developing lack of personal boundaries.

"What's your favorite hobby?" He questioned, promptly kicking his toes on end of his staff and letting it fall to rest on his shoulder.

"Painting. There's just something about it. When I'm painting even if I'm not in the place I imagine, just a tiny part of me is present. Maybe it's just a wish or a vague want to be somewhere other than here but it's enough for now."

"You know anytime you change your mind I'm perfectly willing to take you outside. It's not like I have anything better to do." He followed with a grin of ease.

The golden haired girl's eyebrows furrowed in mild frustration. She shook her head wondering why Jack was so persistent.

"I won't leave the tower. At least not yet. I turn 18 soon and Mother might consider it then." She said her words ebbing with light traces of excitement.

"Just consider it Punz. At least maybe going outside?"

Rapunzel shook her head in disagreement rolling her fingers together in a bunch.

"Stubborn aren't you." He said with a mild huff of disappointment. He just couldn't seem to convince her. Well there was plenty of time for that after all. A tiny fraction of the corner of his lip lifted from his common personal curl. That and words that followed were just enough to make Rapunzel feel that alarming jolt in her stomach.

"I like that."

* * *

Jack's lithe form swept across the bustling city letting flecks of frost trail across the surface of skin of each of the shivering townspeople. Ice blue irises flickered in the golden sunlight, pupils dilating to survey his precise design that surrounded the cluttered streets. He shook his head his fingers curling in the wind to spread a frozen patch of ice upon the sidewalk.

A woman walked forward glancing unsuspectingly into the atmosphere. Her expression became one of awe as her eyes danced with glee at the sudden precipitation.

"Eric look up it's snowinnnig!" She cried out suddenly slipping on the patch of ice. The man in question rushed forward catching his companion in his arms. They tumbled to the ground together in an unflattering pile, giggling at their misfortune without a care.

"You're acting as if you've just got legs." The man commented with a well mannered chuckle helping the redheaded woman rise to her feet. The couple huddled in closer to one another as they brushed the fallen snow from their coats. The woman reached up to wrap half of her long scarf around the man's neck next to her. Eric's lips curled into a pleased smile at the action. The look of awe that developed in his eyes was unique as if it were set apart solely for the woman beside him.

Jack let loose a heaviness within him, as a smile crawled upon his lips. As he leaned upon his staff the edge digging into the shingles leisurely began it's work, tracing the crystal arctic design with simple intricacy across the roof. The brisk magic didn't halt its exploration as it extended downward dashing through dripping gutters and imprinting artistry on chilled glass windows . As the icy magic continued its work the winter spirit paid no mind, content in analyzing the two in front of him. He'd stared long enough at their careful pace gliding from roof to roof to get a better look. Every once in a while they'd stop and the red head would pull the man with coal hair over to some shop or other, pressing against the glass and going on about how wonderful their world was.

There was just something about them. It was an odd kind of feeling that he couldn't fathom through reason or logic. He'd after all given up any logic that humans conjured up. There was more reality in magic than science could ever muster. Jack rose an eyebrow as he leaned in closer from his high perch, his fingers tightened around the hook of his cane.

Suddenly the image before him became gauzy clouding over itself in a dreamlike haze. The crimson curls of the grinning woman began extending down her back in a cascade waterfall of molten gold. The obscure length flowed behind her creating a distinctive trail in the snow like the intricate embroidery of a wedding veil. Gentle peach hands reached upward as they tightened the lavender scarf around the blue hooded garment, her fingers mushing through locks that transformed into a familiar sight of silver hair.

He watched the mirage for a moment feeling a suppressed pull towards it, wondering why he only felt a slight opposition to the unusual phantasm.

As the pseudo-image of the girl pulled closer to the iced hoodie her head leaned comfortably on _his_ shoulder. Jack found himself thrust into a proper kind of awe as he held onto the visage, considering to himself about the curious canvas his mind had painted out before him. Jack could not think on it anymore as the thoughtful image quickly transfigured itself to its proper state with an abrupt flash.

Beryl eyes once again took in the young couple before him and he shook his head pleasantly amused at himself. His fingers tossed through the wind sending his generally silent friend to deliver a chilled breeze their way. He found himself delighted as the two bundled up tighter together and hurried towards their home.

Generally the sight of companionship with others was always a force to reaffirm his loneliness. It wasn't anything dramatic like a force of agony crippling his every step, no it was more like pinpricks on the tendrils of his heart. They were gentle stings here and there but still just enough to hurt a little.

"It's only been three days." He murmured impatient with himself. Rapunzel had skittered around him since the cookie incident, brandishing her frying pan while watching for any antics he might think up. He saw her evasive actions as a challenge, content to tease her with his earnest questions. He teased that she'd be making another batch soon after he won, telling her he looked forward to eating it with her. She'd only gripped her pan tight and defensively inched back lifting the weapon once again.

"Try it again Jack Frost. I will use this." She'd half-heartedly threatened the mood lighthearted as they both laughed in response. Jack reached out defensively shaking his hands in front of him.

"Thanks for the offer Punz but I prefer sleeping the natural way, not as a result of a concussion." He stretched out on the floor then, chatting away with the girl beside him. She was greater company than he had expected and he found himself delighting in the response of another more than he thought he ever could or **would**.

But then, she'd barely said two words to him when he told her he had to leave. She just stared at him as if any words she could manage were fleeting, meekly waving goodbye with an empty expression. And here he thought she might have been missing his company. Jack grunted annoyed with himself at the sudden shot to his own self-esteem. He supposed that meant what it looked like, that she'd prefer easier company.

Kicking a stone in front of him Jack grimaced as it turned ice solid, reflecting his own inner chill. So what if she perhaps didn't want him around. He'd consider he was a little rusty at interaction with humans given that it had never been like this before.

Even so, he didn't have to sit here letting the snowflakes cover every clear inch of town and mope about it. After all it wasn't like he couldn't go see her again.

With a spirit of resolve Jack leaped to his feet, letting the wind carry him across the stretches of land and under low valleys. His very essence chilled the atmosphere frosting over fallen leaves and drifting packets of fallen powder along every crevice and bustle of air that he glided through. The winter spirit continued on spreading the chill to the hidden tower in the thicket. With every second he got closer his heart raced, so many thoughts and painful answers attacking his strong resolution.

"Jack..."

His thoughts halted as he heard his name being called in an emptied melancholy tone. Suddenly it didn't matter anymore what Rapunzel thought of him, all that mattered was getting to her. Had she been hurt? The wind rushed behind him propelling him to the balcony window.

"Rapunzel! Rapunzel where are you!" He couldn't stop the rush of panic that assaulted him as he flew into the tower darting in and out of each room with a speed that only the wind could muster. He was suddenly thrown back from his frantic search as that particular flash of acute loneliness traversed through him. It perpetrated his icy skin sending a force as cold of death through his immortal soul. The disembodied magic engraining into his flesh brought reality crystal clear to the surface. The aged dark haired form stomped angrily toward the kitchen unaware of the shock she'd given the winter spirit.

"How many times must I tell Rapunzel to stop filling her head with fairy tales. I swear that girl will be the death of me." Shaking her bouncing curls she urged her hand forward calling the name of the girl in question.

Jack fell the short distance from his hovering state to the ground stunned as he always was by the piercing truth. Fairytales...he hardly even made _that_ list. If this woman here was telling Rapunzel to forget did that mean...? Jack's mind trailed a stabbing pain running through him. Did that mean Rapunzel couldn't see him anymore? No...no that was just too cruel. To finally have companionship and then to rip it away from him. Surely the man in the moon wouldn't stamp him with such immeasurable cruelty. He shook his head in denial as he saw Rapunzel walk out into the main room. Rising his eyes slowly widened hopefully. The edges of numbing pain slowly began receding as she glanced toward him for but a mere flicker of a second.

Her jade eyes followed her mother's form as she walked forward toward his place standing at the doorway to the kitchen. His mouth opened to utter his usual greeting relieved that his antagonistic thoughts were only just that.

"Rapunz-"

And her body went straight through his.

"I'm sorry Mother I really am. Maybe you should go out and just forget this whole thing." She said with an even shrug.

"Well if you say so Rapunzel. Not that I don't delight in your company it's just we all have our moments. I'm glad you understand." Clearing her throat she walked to the balcony pointing to the ground.

"...the hair." She coldly stated with a poignant roll of her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry Mother!" Rapunzel hurriedly whipped the golden collection over the hook letting her Mother wrap her foot around it and slowly descend to the ground.

"I'll be back soon darling!" She called with a half hearted cheeriness.

"Great I'll just be here. Like always." Rapunzel sighed as she stared out the window wondering why she had such vivid dreams. Mother had said she made it all up. She'd told her that it was simply a hallucination from the medicine she'd taken and to never believe in such foolish things again. And she listened as she always did when her Mother spoke. Even now some small part of her wished the day before last had been real, that the boy she'd met wasn't a figment of her imagination but she supposed that kind of thinking was nothing but a dream.

Mic Mic: I wish you a Merry Christmas I wish you a Merry Christmas I wish you a Merry Christmas and Jackunzel new year. Feeels I bring to your OTP. Have these feeels for Christmas and a Happy New Year!

I apologize heartily for not updating. I've been working on my Christmas Fantasmic videos and have been killer busy. But I took time to stop because this needed to be up for you all before Christmas. Lol I'm like only a day early tears. ;-; I ask your forgiveness.

Now for the anon review replies!

(I will add these in so check back for em!)


	4. Iceberg

Disclaimer: Guess who still doesn't own Jack and Rapunzel. This girl!

Jack folded his arms his staff harshly fused with his own skin from his tight frozen grip. The bitterness crept within him like acid with every second that passed, dashing away his foreign hopes. The tip of his fingernail drug itself along the grain of his wooden staff finding that acute hate he'd been nursing begin to churn and brew with in.

"...Punz?" He whispered the nickname quietly, hardly recognizing the frail sound that escaped his lips. She didn't turn her head or even look at him. The silence that he'd fiercely fought against was now his lone company. Instead she leaned on the tower window as if being closer to the blue sky would help answer her prayers.

"I don't want to have just imagined it. ...Mother is wrong. Jack is real. I know that he is." Her mother's accusatory words still haunted her sinking her teetering resolve like fiery quicksand. Her eyebrows furrowed as she glanced at the ground below. No matter how close it seemed it was still a million miles away. Everything beyond her elevated room might as well have been halfway across the world.

Getting to Jack couldn't happen. Where would she even bother to start looking? She felt a wave of guilt assault her as she surveyed the landscape outside her gilded cage.

"I don't need any proof to remember. How it felt being around Jack...that wasn't imaginary." She stated fighting against the only reality she'd ever known.

Turning on her heel she rubbed her brow in frustration letting the lengthy golden locks trail behind her without a care.

"When Jack comes back I'll tell him I'm sorry for doubting him...if he comes...back." She halted her speech as the blurry image of Jack was set before her, fading in and out of focus like a dizzying ring of faintness.

The haze curled through drops of air whirling together like an intricate maze in time with her jumbling thoughts. Her fingers itched to reach out to him as she surveyed his current state. The spirit was leaning against the wall seemingly saturated in a distorted melancholy aura.

His hood rested upon his head hiding his face away from no one but himself as he scraped the ground with the end of his staff. He willed no frost to escape the instrument a painful reluctance pulling at him. Why should he make himself be seen? Why couldn't someone finally **just** believe in him?

Jack's lowered gaze slowly made its way upward as he carelessly met Rapunzel's stare of mystified awe.

Jack showed no surprise of his own. Being seen was usually an impossible marvel. Now this felt like a mere slap in the face. Was this how it was always going to be? Being seen was now even more fragile than before. It was a delicate rip of himself into reality that could be mended any time.

"Surprised to see me?" He questioned the tone coming out a bit more bitter than he had anticipated.

His hazy form slowly solidified and Rapunzel rushed toward him without hesitation capturing him in a strong embrace.

"Jack! I'm so glad you're here." She called out before quickly stepping back as _that_ particular memory hit her.

"_Really?_ I didn't think you were expecting me." He stated with a roll of his shoulders. His arms had hardly returned her gesture when she embraced him, the feeling of betrayal settling in his heart despite his efforts to push it aside. He skimmed the crook of his staff along the floorboards as his stomach twisted in fervent knots.

"I waited for you. Mother wanted to lock the door when I told her that Jack Frost might be coming in the window." Rapunzel looked up for Jack's response but he looked throughly distracted as if he were somewhere else. Opening her mouth Rapunzel continued her explanation hoping it might ease the tension.

"She said that was just a tale to humor children but I didn't listen. I left it unlocked and eventually she found out. Mother got angry with me and I started...doubting you." She paused again hoping to elicit some kind of response from him but she received nothing in return.

"I'm sorry Jack. Maybe my mother isn't always right. Sometimes it's better if I listen and believe in what I know is true. ...Would you maybe... forgive me?" Her plea was almost silent as she wrung her fingers together at his quiet reply. He stiffly turned his face away from her unable to meet her current gaze.

She didn't know how it felt to be forgotten. To have no one believe in you and survive through utter loneliness. He'd spent a life pretending through curved smiles and sly tricks but it never filled that gaping emptiness that careened about like a fierce blizzard inside his soul.

For Rapunzel, the hanging moment was a lingering poison that kept seeping fear and indecision into her veins with every second that ticked by.

"It's hard not to be believed in. I thought that you of all people would understand how it feels for me to be alone."

"Wh-what are talking about Jack?"

"I haven't really talked to anyone at least not anyone human since the moment I was born. That was three hundred and seventeen years ago."

"You mean to say that no one else can see you?" She asked looking him over trying to figure out exactly what could have been different in their eyes.

"Yeah, I can never figure out why it is for the life of me, but there's no point in asking because everyone just walks right through me." Jack said throwing his hand in the air with a slightly exasperated expression.

"You mean...literally?"

"I mean literally. Your Mother can't see me so she phased right through me, you did too." He repeated plainly with a bit of a dark chuckle behind his words. His eyes widened as she tentatively reached a hand out towards his spiky silver strands her palm brushing softly across them as if testing his words for validity.

"I don't know. You feel pretty real to me right now." She delivered the words to him with a gentle smile hoping she could somehow free him from his feeling of solitude. Jack was always joking around. Maybe for a moment he needed someone to see the real him, not the mischievous imp that conjured winter but the boy that had only ever known loneliness.

Jack stared at her unsure why exactly he felt this stirring within himself. It was happening more often now each time he'd accidentally touch her hand or find himself coming up with some excuse to scoot a little closer to admire the details she'd point out in her drawings. Every moment with Rapunzel was never a chore and he found himself rushing through his duties more often than not in the hopes to come back to visit with the girl with the golden hair.

That was why when she had walked right through him, it stung him like the embers of eternal hellfire. That hope that he'd hesitantly held onto was crushed by the pungent truth that always attacked him in the fullness of that torturous phase. It was why he avoided getting close to people. Illusion was simple to maintain at a distance. He could believe that he was one of them. He could believe that people of all ages and backgrounds cheered for his handiwork and that he was in someway a necessary part of their lives.

All delusion came crashing down whenever the shocking truth stepped through him. With Rapunzel it was different though. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to be close to her, if only so he wouldn't have to walk the world alone. She'd always implore his curiosity when she'd look at him when she thought he couldn't see, that cherry red hue he'd come to adore skirting it's way along her cheeks.

'Not again.' He thought clearly aware of the trouble those initial feelings had gotten him into before. He didn't want them eating away at him until he had nothing left but more bitter goodbyes to whisper without any chance of reply.

"I'm going." He said his voice sharp as he flew to his feet the wind whirling about his heels.

"Oh...did I say something wrong?" Rapunzel questioned suddenly very in tune with the stale prickly atmosphere around them.

Jack perched his bare feet upon the ledge his toes curling around the thick wood.

"I've been laxing on my duties lately. Not that I care much but hey I have a reputation to uphold." His voice was masked with his usual cocky tone yet it couldn't hide the tinge of regret within it as he spoke the next words.

"I probably won't be back for a while so you don't need to wait up for me anymore. There's a lot that needs to be done as it is."

"Oh well I-understand." She said her own voice masking her emotions.

"But you'll come back for Christmas won't you? I mean Mother can't see you or anything. There's no reason why you can't join us."

"Maybe, I don't know. Everyone and their mother's wishing for a white Christmas this year. I doubt I'll be able to stay." He replied his voice softening at her forlorn expression.

"But hey-I promise to bring a mess of flurries your way. After all what kind of spirit of winter would I be if I didn't give the one person in this world who appreciates me a gift of their own." With a wave of his hand his fingers caressed the air, his wind blowing an icy chill her way before it carried the boy in the hoodie of deep blue with it.

Rapunzel wrinkled her nose feeling somewhat assured by the frozen chill that lingered there. It kept her in confidence that this definitely wasn't just a dream. She rested her arms on the edge of the balcony where the winter spirit had once stood. Looking out into the distance she felt that familiar emptiness take over her.

"I would actually rather just have you here Jack." Rapunzel let out a sigh as she buried her face under her hair an uncharacteristic groan escaping her lips. She hadn't expected they would get along so well, hadn't even thought she'd see another real living being in her life. But Jack was more than just another person to talk to, he was the only one who understood. He knew how it felt to spend your years alone longing for some kind of companionship that wouldn't ever come. Of course she had Mother and she loved her dearly but it just wasn't the same. Mother didn't understand how it felt to long for adventure, for something more than these four walls. She was so convinced the world was so completely evil that she didn't even dare discuss the wonders of it. That's why she'd enjoyed her time with Jack so much.

He'd told her stories of places he'd visited around the entire world. Vivid imagery of snow-capped mountains and people who dared to face the odds, climbing through the blistering storms that he sent their way. After all what was the point of having an adventure if it wasn't even a challenge.

Pursing her lips she tossed her hair on the free hanging hook above her deciding she'd busy herself with even more chores. After all she needed to figure out where Pascal had been hiding. He always seemed to excuse himself for some odd reason when Jack came around.

"Pascal!" Rapunzel called her jade eyes darting around her space to try and discover her elusive chameleon. Hearing his small rolling chirp she turned down at her smiling at her loving friend.

"Pascal! There you are. Did you see Jack?" She asked curiously. Pascal nodded with an mmmhmm squeak looking at Rapunzel with a sly expression. Pascal bit at the air teasingly imitating the memory Rapunzel couldn't forget with a snicker of glee.

"W-what?"

A nervous laugh escaped Rapunzel's lips as Pascal looked upon her all knowingly. He gestured out the window with an appreciative nod as if he held some form of approval for the troublesome winter spirit.

"Of course I like Jack. He's a good friend like you Pascal."

Pascal lowered his eyes and shook his head clearly indicating that it wasn't the same. He pointed out the window then gestured toward Rapunzel his color morphing into a lovely blushing red.

"Pascal!" She chided her face growing to match the chameleon current hue.

"Jack is precious to me but I don't know what this-"

"Oh Rapunzel! Let down your haaaair!" The singsong voice called out ignoring the girl's pondering.

"Coming Mother!" Pascal lightly hit himself on the head rolling his eyes in annoyance at Gothel's interruption. How would his ship ever set sail if Gothel kept up her blocking?

Mic Mic: There we are you have your ages answered and your where is Pascal answered. He keeps excusing himself in the hope that one day he'll wake up and have grandkids. Don't get me wrong Pascal is protective but he wants Rapunzel's happiness more than anything. Hence why he likes Jack.


	5. Melt

Disclaimer: If I owned Jack and Rapunzel they would have their own show but I don't do I. ….why are you so cruel that I must write this as a reminder. Dreamworks and Disney whhhy!

Mic Mic: This chapter is dedicated to the amazing talent Marixia! Please please check out her flawless artwork of the cookie scene on her profile. She is just seriously the reason that this chapter got out on time so I owe her all the thanks for the inspiration! Love yah girl! Here we go.

Rapunzel let her feet dangle off the edge of the balcony window as she stared into the distance. Christmas was long past and the sky was void of anything but clear blue as usual. Her bare toes curled welcoming the chill that came over them.

"I wonder if he'll be back soon." She mumbled to herself still staring out into the empty space. December had rushed away and she hadn't caught sight of Jack since.

"Rapunzel stop that mumbling you know I hate the mumbling." Mother Gothel spoke sauntering past Rapunzel's solitary perch before following the words with a jovial laugh.

"Oh you know I'm only playing with you. I love you my dear. Now come away from that drafty old window and sing a little song for Mother would you?" She inquired with an airy tone.

Staring into space Rapunzel nodded slowly rising from her post. Her mind was still lost in the distance. She kept wishing that any minute that wisp on the wind would chill her to the core in that captivating way. Her cheeks reddened at the thought as her mind drifted away without reason as it had been doing more often than before.

"Rapunzel! I don't like to be kept waiting!" She called in a gruff singsong tone.

"Coming Mother." Stepping back from the ledge Rapunzel opened the balcony door widening it a little more before hurrying to sit before her mother. The song she'd memorized by heart escaped her lips with ease as she felt her mother's bony fingers thicken within her golden strands. The familiar buzz of power curled through every nerve in her body as the chill she'd grown so accustomed to was briskly chased away.

The fire in her veins spread through each hair follicle lighting the enclosed space with a shine that put even the radiant sunbeams to shame. It was a feeling she still hadn't gotten used to. She both hated and cherished this power she'd been born with, sometimes wishing it would just disappear. After all, the golden pools might of been useful for hanging from the ceiling and skirting about the tower but they really were nothing but chains binding her with fear and solitude. Many times she'd stare into the mirror and wish beyond all hope that she could cut the beautiful symbol of loneliness and bondage, but then she thought of her mother and realized the consequences of such an action could be dire.

Most of the time she didn't hate the tower. She figured if maybe she could get out just once and see this terrible world firsthand then she'd have no arguments. However since Jack had arrived her world had changed completely. No longer was it an empty place that warranted fear and contempt. Now it was merely a door that she herself had locked, hiding away the key under promises and loyalty.

"Ow!" A voice cried out. Rapunzel shot to her feet at the sound her song stopping mid-way. She was halted from her dash to the window by the prompt tug on her hair, jerking her in place from her quick ascent from the ground.

Jack hadn't been able to stay away, drawn to this place as it were like a moth to a flame. He'd moped in spurts, his gaze accusing the moon for his silence and ripping him into clear agony for that short period of time. He flew from Corona across the seas giving in to the old longing to be alone and spread the blistering winter that bloomed in his spirit. For a decent period of time he became content to scatter his mischief throughout the States. Chicago was going to really feel it this year.

He had lingered by the balcony door staring at the open space for a quite a while with his plethora of considerations. He was knocked out of his mind's swimming state and back into reality at the odd sight displayed before him. The threads of hair that extended from Rapunzel's scalp were suddenly illuminated in a brilliant golden hue the likes of which he had never seen before. He looked closer with interest watching as the coal haired woman features that seemed to be withering gradually became youthful before his eyes. Each line of a wrinkle encrusted in her peach skin straightened with every cord of the sweet ballad.

Rapunzel's song echoed in his ears, a beautiful melody that made him remember for a moment that there was good in this wretched world. Her words were so ordinary to him yet in some odd way they touched his heart. It was as if they were weaving an intricate spell into his void soul, calling him to a path from which he wished to retreat. As he neared closer in his awestruck state the wind rushed in behind him knocking him lightly against the outside of the tower.

The singing girl's eyes had quickly drew upward and that's when that...**woman** tugged sharply. The action sent a spike of fury through him as he watched Rapunzel wince in pain.

"Be still dear." Gothel spoke sharply as she took in the final remnants of the magic song.

"Sorry Mother it's just I thought I heard something out there."

Shaking her head Mother Gothel freely let the once limp gray strands bounce in an obsidian bunch upon her shoulders.

"I don't have time for nonsense Rapunzel you know how Mother gets afterwards." She turned away heading towards the mirror examining herself with a gleeful expression.

"Yes, I'm sorry but I was just curious."

"Well you know they say curiosity is a deadly character trait. And I wouldn't want anything happening to you my dear sweet child. Now then, I'll be retiring to my room dear. There's some nuts and fruit I collected in the basket out front. Feel free to help yourself." She gestured with a wave of her hand heading around the corner with a yawn of boredom.

Rapunzel glanced quickly at the balcony with a wince as she attempted to rise again rather unsteadily to her feet. Stumbling over her mass of hair that her Mother had deposited upon the ground she awkwardly tripped forward. Closing her eyes tightly she prepared for the impact but felt instead the support of frigid hands around her waist nipping through the thin fabric of her dress. A delicate caress of heat extended through her fingers as they brushed tentatively along the downy cobalt fabric of the hoodie that encased her rescuer.

Jack's arctic palm reached up and transposed the golden mess atop her warmed scalp, lingering to massage the sore skin there with careful precision.

"You ok?" Jack asked, the words holding a protective edge to them.

He landed them both firmly on the ground below as a rolling anger boiled inside him. A bitter chill carried itself under the door of the unaware crude woman, carving the edges of the wood with a frigid design of icy frost.

His eyes lowered with disdain at the frosted door Gothel had retreated into. He didn't know exactly what that woman's issue was but he knew he didn't care much for her. She was Rapunzel's mother and she seemed to love her in her own way. Still...he didn't approve of her treatment of the first person who had let some light into his world. Rapunzel was so much more than Gothel was letting her see.

"I saw what happened." His voice was even, unsure of what her response would be.

"Oh I just got up too quickly that's all. Mother always said I was clumsy." She said with an unsure shrug.

"You've always seemed pretty agile to me." He replied.

He had expected the usual excuses and allowances from her. It seemed in Rapunzel's eyes that Gothel could do no wrong. However it also seemed completely foolish keeping her cooped up here without any interaction with the outside world. Even the books and information Gothel provided was limited and closed in preventing Rapunzel from truly knowing about the places all around and so close to her.

"Hey Punz?" He paused for a moment the words he'd hardly spoken on the tip of his tongue.

"Sorry about not answering you. You didn't have to ask me for forgiveness." His fingers continued their gentle caress on the top of her head as Rapunzel's cheeks colored the scarlet he'd come to adore. He only had to draw his gaze downward a little before those emerald orbs crashed into cerulean once again.

"It's okay Jack. We both had things we were sorry about. What's important is that we're friends, if that's okay for me to say?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course it is." He responded with an easy shrug of his shoulders.

Rapunzel's lips lifted into a sweetened smile at his response her fingers fisted shyly in his hoodie.

"Um Jack…you can let go now." She uttered the statement quietly as her fingers twisted about momentarily indulging in the coziness of the blue material.

"Fine then." He let out a slight pout before his free hand leisurely moved to take her own, pulling her down to sit beside him on the floor. Rapunzel chuckled at the action settling in alongside him with ease. It was a comfortable feeling being around Jack. At least somewhat comfortable. She couldn't ignore that fizzing twinge in the pit of her stomach that bubbled up each moment his skin would encounter hers.

Her eyes brightened as Jack indadvertedly leaned toward her his bare foot absently kicking the hook of his wooden staff.

"Here." Rapunzel called out, eagerly wrapping a blanket of golden strands around his feet to warm them.

"You don't know where these have been." He chided wiggling his toes within the cocoon of gold. He'd never been too fond of warmth of any kind, at least not until he started coming to visit Rapunzel. He'd been unable to be alone again especially after Christmas had gone away.

He honestly had wanted to see her more than anything but he took comfort in knowing he'd sent a heavy snowfall to decorate her tower on that cherished day. So he'd ambled about busily rushing across continents and fulfilling wishes of those who wanted to see his powdery creations. After a while his invisibility took hold of him and he tired of speaking to the children in the midst of their fights and sled races only to be soundly ignored. So here he was coming to be with her, if only for the sake of his own sanity.

He had to tell himself that more often as he found his body drawn to inch just a little closer toward her. The soft cloth of his hoodie contrasted sharply against the delicate pink and lavender stripes that cascaded down her shoulder. He found his fingers itching to caress the intricate fabric wondering if the pads might skim a little closer to the bare skin on her shoulder. All he'd need to do was carry his fingers upward just a little to trail them down the smooth side of her neck. Then of course, Rapunzel would mumble for him to stop his antics but he'd only continue tilting inward to prolong his tentative exploration with something more satisfying for them both.

Glancing at him out of the corner of her eye Rapunzel quirked a smile at the winter spirit's daydreaming state scooting herself closer to press her shoulder against his. She wondered if he was imagining painting a grassy mountain with the fluffy ivory they both adored. Perhaps he was thinking of travestying the continents with flurries of wild abandon and the exciting powder that made even the most drab person crack a grin.

"So that book series you told me about. What's the genre?" She asked curious of what it could be about. Jack's head inclined toward her as he reached into the pocket of his hoodie weighed down by the paperbacks.

"Oh, it's a comedy." Jack stated with a half snicker spreading out the black covered books with simple photography in front of Rapunzel.

"The pictures look kind of dramatic. Are you sure it's a comedy? What's the apple got to do with it?"

"Just read them and tell me what you think."

"Okay after all I have nothing but time. So...how was your Christmas?"

"Busy! Skating across the continents is not a simple task let me tell you. I think I managed to fulfill more than half of the humans wishes for Christmas though. I filled yours didn't I?" He stated lightly skirting his staff across the tip of her toes and willing a small round flurries to manifest through his magic.

"Half of it. You weren't here." She said stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"I thought you were angry." She followed looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

"I wasn't. I just..."He ran his palm through his hair letting out a heavy sigh.

"I just got caught up with everything and before I knew it Christmas had passed me by. I did miss you Punz." His words came out in a stunted chuckle letting Rapunzel sample a mere taste of his remorse.

"Oh I know." She said a bit crossly fully leaning against Jack's shoulder with her own.

"I was worried about you the whole time you were gone." She swallowed gathering up her courage to utter the next words.

"You can't just leave someone like that after we made something of a promise. You have to at least give some kind of warning or explanation. You don't know how it feels being here and not knowing." Turning she attempted to direct a stern glare his way yet found herself unable to muster it and only gave him a half hearted look of disappointment.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked his voice willing and ready for her request. He found himself on the brink due to her words. If all she wanted was communication he'd find someway to give it to her. It wasn't asking too much. The realization that she was thinking of him and worrying while he was away burned a slight ember of guilt inside him.

"Maybe you could send me a letter? Like drop one by every once and a while to let me know that you're okay."

"To be honest I'd rather just come see you instead of just throwing a letter on the wind." He answered with a mild shrug.

"Although there is another way but it's a bit…unorthodox." His voice trailed off from his meager suggestion.

"What is it?" She asked her feet bouncing from their place hidden beside Jack's in the substantial collection of hair.

"A cell phone."

"What's a cell phone?" She asked quirking an eyebrow at the odd terminology.

"That's right I forget in Corona it's like you're still living in the Middle Ages and not 2012." He sarcastically replied.

Her eyebrows knotted downward as she brandished a deadly foot weaving it through her golden locks to push against Jack's hidden frigid one. The youth only offered a smirk in response accepting her challenge as his toes struck forward to capture hers.

"Hey!" Rapunzel let loose the low cry from the abrupt wintery onslaught that bombarded her previously warm toes.

"I'd think about it a little more Punz before challenging me to a game of footsie." He chuckled arrogantly as he uttered the completion to his statement of victory.

"I'll always win." He held her toes captured within the curl of his own swaying his new prize back and forth with ease. Rapunzel quirked an eyebrow at his words. Footsie? What on earth was footsie? She made a note to herself to look that up in her spare time.

"If you'd hold the insults and just get on to explaining this cell phone thing?" She urged, the tiny appendages wiggling eagerly at the thought of new knowledge and in an attempt to escape the clutches of Jack's frozen toes.

"You talk on it. You put one end to your ear and you can hear the other person." A pleased grin made it's way upon his lips as Rapunzel strived to pull her captured toes away from his firm was unable to hold back the spirited giggle that weakened her half-heartened aim at release.

Jack only increased his practiced grip so accustomed to balancing upon the curve of his staff that this flirtatious amusement came second nature to him.

"Oh? Well I've never heard of this cell phone before in the stories about you. Is something like that magical?" She wondered while pulling her foot backward, gleefully enjoying their carefree pursuit.

"I wouldn't go that far. It's just a modern device people around the world use. You know, technology?" He stated finally content to release his short-lived possession from his teasing jest. Rapunzel easily dipped her feet back in the burrow of weighty strands she'd provided him, delighted in returning them to the warmth.

Jack was throughly intrigued by Rapunzel's ignorance of the world. It was spectacularly peculiar that all her intelligence hadn't needed the wealth of the world to grow. She had earned her knowledge through books and literature and not the ease of wikipedia. A sense of pride overcame him as she met his inquisitive stare with a curiosity of her own.

The girl before him pursed her lips at his words. Her mother had never told her about devices such as that. Technology? The very word itself sounded foreign and terrifying. The world she'd yet to see really was much bigger than she could ever know.

"I don't think I should. What if Mother sees this _cell phone_ somehow?" She replied. Even though the thought of obtaining the mysterious item was intriguing, the fear of her Mother discovering it was greater.

"Well I could stand to try sending you letters. It's said they're more personal than text messages." Jack toes curled in the blanket of gold that surrounded them interlacing the strands between the open gaps and pulling them back through. Each thread of gold felt like silk as it glided across his skin, violently attempting to drive away the chill that always occupied his being. Rapunzel had clearly noticed it. That sound she'd made wasn't a shocked delight but a distaste at the icy sting that had burdened her. Yet even so she'd laughed at his antics. It was almost as if she had found some form of contentment within his icy prison. Hearing her jovial laugh he'd felt relieved if for only a moment of his lifelong burden as the mere chill of frost in a room.

Rapunzel didn't even notice the eccentric dance his feet performed so torn in fresh thoughts of a world unspoken.

"What are text messages?" She asked eagerly tilting her head to the side. Jack blinked in surprise before dislodging his feet from the heavy locks and scooting backward a bit to cool down from the unusual feeling of heat.

"They're like letters but they're electronic. It's kind of similar to electricity but still different." He commented knowing he'd opened a can of worms with that statement.

"What's electricity?" She questioned once again pondering all the new wonders Jack was aware of.

He was intrigued at such a question. This was just another reason he enjoyed being in her company. Cerulean eyes laced with mischief drew toward the golden haired girl beside him. The winter spirit turned his body slightly to face Rapunzel inching in closer to her sudden wide eyed retreating form.

"Well now, electricity...is like this." He let the wind caress the words into her ears as he planted one hand beside her hip the other rising to trail along the silken fabric, caressing a lone finger up the back of her spine in a teasing fashion.

Jack turned his head slightly to take a glance at her stunned state, hoping that the soft breaths that escaped her lips might happen to deviate into the atmosphere and graze the skin upon his cheeks. He let his hand wrap around her waist to pull her closer the sudden shock of her delicate warmth penetrating through the thickened fleece material.

This was electricity if nothing else was. It was an intense shock that pierced through hardened ice and drew him into turmoil. His fingers reached up to brush the multitude of strands draping to cover Rapunzel's neck to the side. His eyelids lowered in roguish satisfaction as he let the sensitive pads of his fingers brush the skin on the back of her neck with careful precision.

"Jack cut it out." Nervous jade orbs darted from side to side as her skin bristled with pinpricks of something foreign, from the gentle stroke that pierced through the thin fabric.

"Mm why?" The question slid out of his lips with the slyness of a practiced thief. He seemed to have studied stealing away another breath from her and careening her thoughts into a jumbled mess that he solely occupied.

Jack lifted an eyebrow inquiring at her clearly troubled state with a deep look of pure interest.

"You know why." She replied. Her hand reached up to capture his in her own pulling it from its intimate position upon her neck. That odd mixture of something she couldn't identify always welled up in that certain inner place hidden inside her that stored a spring of light that ignited from his embarrassing actions. She couldn't fathom the dizzying confusion that called her to pull him closer and also to push him away. That prickling tickle was so unusual she couldn't help attempting to halt it in its tracks. She wondered though, if Jack felt things too then maybe...

Rapunzel casually turned Jack's hand over as her curiosity peaked. Surveying the icy appendage she carefully trailed her fingernail along the lines of his flat palm slowly curving down the pad of her finger to begin its soft trail of skin upon skin.

It seemed that the tables had turned. Jack swallowed unsurely at the sudden tingle that ran across each follicle of his flesh, bringing to life a gentle tickling sensation and his attention shifted to the hand that now captured his own.

"You know I haven't even gotten a present from you?" He asked with a careful chuckle attempting to change the subject before the simple yet delightful feeling carried him away.

"Hmm? Oh don't worry I have something for you and its something you'll like you can be sure of that."

Jack's gaze refocused downward at Rapunzel's careful tracing of the flesh of his hand magnified to a sensitivity he hadn't ever been aware of.

"So is it cold inside you?" She asked. Her exploration of his clammy palm made her wonder how exactly it felt to be Jack Frost himself. Did he ever long for warmth or was the cold comforting to him just as the thick cloth of a blanket was to her?

"Yeah, but it's-" His next words were held back as Rapunzel shifted her form to face him directly. She moved in closer toward him her right hand reaching out to rest upon his left shoulder. Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he felt her palm push down there and her body rise toward him inevitably leaning into his. Her fingers curled into the fleecy fabric as her eyes focused behind him. She stretched her left arm over his right shoulder carelessly ignoring the growing closeness that was bursting Jack through in a million directions.

The feathery silk of her dress caressed against his hoodie and he suddenly wished the material wasn't so thick. As Rapunzel's form molded against his own a violent heat swiftly assaulted him without abandon. The curve of her chest settled into the once impervious fabric of his hoodie, abruptly seething every nerve ending to quick attention. His hands had long since fallen to the side from his awestruck state a mere split second of closeness enough to render his barriers useless.

"Just a sec!" She called out. She lifted herself a little more over him pressing down on his firm shoulder to aid her reach behind his back. Her free hand began gathering up a pile of strands that rested there, unaware of the winter spirit's situation so lost in her blissful ignorance.

He allowed his glance to trail to the side following that path he'd once journeyed before when he first arrived in the tower.

"What are you doing back there anyway?" He asked letting himself indulge in the current warmth that he was slowly becoming familiar with.

Rapunzel went sliding back down over his shoulder and along his chest her hand full of strands and steady pulling them in.

"You were cold." She stated innocently moving to try and wrap the thick golden strands around his shoulder. Jack offered up a hand to stop her shaking his head no.

"Thanks but I'm warm enough already." He crossed his legs his lone finger rolling his staff along the floorboards.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He murmured with a slight accusatory stare.

"Did what?" Rapunzel couldn't fathom what Jack was going on about but he suddenly looked so uncomfortable tugging the edge of his hoodie down and folding up his legs like that.

"You know what." He replied mirroring her words from earlier. He was sure that stunt she pulled was just payback for his electricity act. Rapunzel only blinked innocently at him glancing with concern at his troubled posture. She truly had no idea what she did to him, what she was always hadn't expected to be so affected by a mere reach over his shoulder but he supposed being so close to a person for the first time was enough to shock and any lonesome spirit. Of course being that it was Rapunzel made things different. Her closeness brought that firm buzz of energy to his chest and he found himself wishing that she'd stay in that place forever and never draw away.

"5!"

The sudden resounding countdown brought remembrance to the two lone forms in the tower as they glanced toward the window.

"Actually…don't worry about it Punz. You know you haven't even mentioned the date yet?"

"Oh yeah...well it's December 31st. Here comes a new year..." Her voice was a bit dejected as she walked past him toward the open window.

"It's just I'd hoped this year would be different. That I'd finally leave the tower but it's like every year is just another reminder that I haven't accomplished much of anything. My dreams, aspirations, I'm just sitting here letting them float away."

"4!"

Jack's brows knotted downward as he rose from his sitting position. Walking forward he carefully placed a hand on her shoulder hoping to encourage her a little somehow.

"3!"

"This year is going to be different because I'm here now." He reached out taking her hands in her own as they listened to the roar of countdowns continue outside the window.

"I'm not going to let you give up. I promise that I'll be here to do whatever it takes to help you achieve your dream, whatever it is." He offered the words with a resounding force of deep truth, his fingers lightly squeezing her hand in his to affirm his words.

"2!" The elevated cheers reached their window and the two young carriers of magic turned to face the outside staring out into the deep obsidian before them.

"You know I think you're right. This year is going to be different. Somehow I just feel it." She let the statement become truth as she held his hand beside her the lifeline it brought careening into hopes and a wanted future that she could suddenly consider as more than a mere wish upon a star.

"1! Happy New Year!" The far off crowds cried out.

Jack's fingers dipped underneath Rapunzel's curling her the peach digits gently into his own. For once, he wanted to make a sacrifice and give her a part of himself that held no trace of mischief or frivolous teasing. With a fondness he'd never before exerted he brought the back of her hand upward toward his lips, letting them paint the delicate first kiss of a new year into the tendrils of her memory.

"Happy New Year Rapunzel." Jack vocalized the words with a faithful sincerity cherishing the soft glow of crimson that dusted Rapunzel's cheeks.

"Happy New Year Jack." Rapunzel's heart clenched at his fond words and together they watched the lights of fire paint the blackened sky.


	6. Honey Avalanche

Disclaimer: No I don't own Jackunzel (Jack Frost from Dreamworks and Rapunzel from Tangled) but I am going to fandom them until the day I can't type!

Jack's fingers reluctantly loosened from Rapunzel's gently skimming the smooth skin under her palm before falling to his side. He realized once his hands were free that it was the first time in a long while he'd been without his staff.

Usually letting the instrument of weather go struck him with a sense of unease and anxiety but he'd unknowingly left that all behind in favor of encircling her hand in his. It was peculiar that now as he reached to pick up the wooden tool of magic, that he found himself nursing a slight aversion for it, and a desire to instead feel that parade of heat clasped within his frozen hold.

"That was...a New Year's kiss right?" Rapunzel questioned brushing back a fallen collection of gold that attempted to aid her desire for a shy retreat. Wasn't that something that...people who liked each other did?

"Oh, did you want something a little more interesting?" He teased freely capturing the blonde strands she held between his fore and middle finger. All of his thoughts abruptly departed from retrieving his cherished staff. He let his fingers fluently slide toward him, indulging in the silken texture that drifted along his chilled skin, before merrily twirling the lengthy selection around his finger .

"No, I um I liked that just fine." She replied back with a gentle yet bashful smile. Her eyes trailed to his fingers carelessly playing with her lock of hair and she couldn't help but force away that abrupt flutter in her belly.

"I'm glad." Jack replied back with a delighted smirk trying to ignore that flicker of embarrassment that assaulted his previous unguarded action. He'd never opened himself before in such a way. After all, there wasn't anyone to open up to. However, Rapunzel brought a certain vulnerability to him that he found a sort of contentment in. He wanted to stay here by her side chancing weakness even if it meant he might feel as torn apart as in those frail moments when she'd forgotten him. That memory was minuscule compared to the fragrant happiness she granted him whenever she'd glance his way.

"You know, I spent most of my new years alone. This is one of the few times I've ever had anyone to count down with. Mother never bothers you know, she says it's just a foolish tradition."

"Well luckily I'm not your Mother." Jack couldn't help the burst of selfish excitement that rushed through him at her words. He'd always longed to create memories of his own yet he'd been sure that even if he did he'd never be anyone's first memory. People had lives and experiences but he only had seen those things through the eyes of others.

Oh he'd watched the celebrations in every country picking a new one each year to experience his winter creations. The fireworks would always be aglow in the night sky no matter where he was. The languages and behavior of the humans was so distinct and different that he often could hardly tell if they were celebrating or simply lost in a haze of gluttonous indulgence in that foul beverage.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought before shaking his head in frustration. The deep black ice that he'd so carelessly imprinted in the pavement would unfortunately be the friend of many who turned up their bottle before settling behind the wheel. He regretted now the foolish scattering of his frozen assortment hoping that perhaps few would venture out into the mess he'd made.

Even with all those dangers and unpleasant actions of many he knew that he still found the world to be a marvel of wonder. The colors in the previously void atmosphere were a testament to that fact. They shined like the numerous collection of kind souls reflecting upon everything like twinkling rays off a diamond. He wondered if the glittering being that stood before him might someday display her glow to the outside world, even though some trivial part of him secretly wanted to keep that light all to himself.

Jack leaned back on the ledge to the balcony window taking her length of hair with him.

"Come on Rapunzel it's a new year. Why don't you come outside with me just this once?"

"Jack I can't. Mother's sleeping in the next room over. What happens if she wakes up and sees that I'm gone?" Rapunzel answered crossing her arms over her chest in mild protest.

Jack lifted an eyebrow pleasantly surprised at her response. The winter spirit hummed to himself in a good-humored fashion as he carefully looked over his abducted golden prize. He'd recently been wondering how Rapunzel managed to keep the gargantuan length so well-kept.

"Oh was that a consideration?" He inquired the pads of his fingers performing a skillful glissade on her taken tresses. His thumb gently brushed the underside of the confiscated section hoping perhaps his actions might distract her from her hardened resolve.

"It was stating a fact." She chimed back feeling her heart gain a little ease when Jack finally let the lock of hair slip from his fingers. He regretted the action almost immediately yet put off the uncomfortable nagging on the edges of his heart to seek some form of closeness to her once again.

Jack glided easily through the air sweeping past her to collect his staff and back in front of her in a flash of a second. He wrapped both hands around the wintery wood, inclining his head slightly as he started to speak.

"So if your Mother isn't around then you'll come outside with me?" He persisted wondering what her answer might be.

Rubbing her fingers upon her brow Rapunzel shook her head once again. When would he learn that she wasn't going to leave. Nothing was going to change her mind or her loyalty to her Mother, not even the impossible longing to feel the grass underneath her toes.

"That won't change anything at all. If I disobey her I'll be breaking my promise and when I make a promise I always keep it no matter what." She stated firmly maintaining her determined stance before him.

"Ever heard of a loophole?" Jack asked merrily chuckling at her words. He linked the crook of his staff on the hanging hook above him pulling the fixture upward and back down again in a bored fashion.

"N-no. What's that supposed to be?"

"It means a hole in the contract, a way out, something like that." In an action of his own wayward design his fingers turned the timber staff downward, care-freely wrapping the hooked curve around Rapunzel's waist. He drew her closer with a smooth motion enjoying her tiny utterance of surprise as her hand fell lightly upon his chest.

Reaching forward with his free hand his finger gently flicked toward Rapunzel and she wrinkled her nose, letting an easy laugh escape her lips from the azure design of frost that nipped at her nose. The gentle pressure of his staff around her waist sent a thrilling rush through her veins. Electricity again…she was beginning to realize that Jack could easily produce it .

"I find you a loophole and then we can have some real fun."

Rapunzel's eyes widened at his words as that stab of uncertainty nudged her heart. She should have known someone like Jack Frost might consider her tower boring. Did that mean he thought the same thing about her? Here she was a stringent follower of the rules and solely obedient to her Mother. Maybe Jack was put off somehow by that.

Rapunzel began absently fiddling with the strings of Jack's hoodie as the cruel thoughts continued to whirl about in her head. She wasn't one to give up her resolve for anyone yet at the same time the idea that Jack might think poorly of her still managed to harvest a tense uncomfortable feeling that stung a little.

"Oh, so you um...don't like being here in the tower with me?" The words left her lips with a slight reluctance as her eyes turned away to analyze a particular crack in the wall.

"Huh? What would make you think something like that?" Jack responded throughly confused at her words.

"Well you said..?" Rapunzel sniffed a bit hoping the feeling of inadequacy would leave her soon, yet it lingered stiffly there sinking her insides with an unpleasant weight.

"Hey." Jack's voice escaped his lips lightly concern evident in his whole form. He reached out to brush back the hanging strand he'd once confiscated that hid her face from him. His fingers glided down her cheek as he evenly turned it upward so she would face him. He wanted his message to be delivered as he looked into her eyes.

"I want you to leave the tower for yourself. You're crazy if you think I don't like being with you." The curve of a smile upon his lips reflected his adoration and a laugh followed at the absurd thought.

"We're gonna know each other for a really long time so you better just get used to me okay?" He couldn't help but utter the words of reassurance to her. How could she possibly cultivate such ludacris ideas?

"Really?" She asked lightly pulling the strings she held between her fingers as he nodded in response.

"Your garment is really interesting. I've never seen something like this before."

Jack swallowed his next breath trying to recover from the fervent ache in his chest that rushed his heart rate all the more as she fiddled with the hanging articles.

'Could she stop being cute for two seconds and let him catch his breath already.' He thought to himself relieved when she finally stopped the simple action.

"Well I took it from a big box store so there's plenty more where this came from. Don't worry I left money." He replied with a mild shrug of his shoulders. After all when you were an invisible spirit it was easy to guide the wind to toss a drug cartel's cash out a ten story window. Perhaps the money he received was all from thieves and scourges of society but it was still money none the less. After all it was better off in his hoodie pockets than being traded for who knows what on the streets.

Rapunzel glanced down for a second at the position of Jack's hook still locked around her waist. With a small giggle she pressed her hand to his chest before twirling to the left nimbly escaping out of his hold and darting behind him.

"Tag!" She cried out her words in childish glee as she tossed a lock of hair high in the rafters, hurriedly drawing herself up and away from his reach.

"Hey!" Jack hadn't expected her to get the drop on him in such a way, usually he was the first to spontaneously start a game.

"Come and get me!" She chided her bare feet curling around a wooden beam high in the ceiling.

"You can count on it." He replied eagerly leaping from his stagnant place on the ground into the widened expanse high in the tower.

The two darted about for hours swinging through the rafters and alternating turns. They couldn't seem to get enough of their fun and games laughing until their sides hurt beyond belief. When they had finished they each collapsed lazily across a sturdy stretch of timber content to lie there without any fear of the heights they rested in.

Rapunzel let her feet dangle into the air wiggling her toes pleasantly at the light breeze Jack sent her way.

"I haven't had fun like that in a long time, at least not with anyone but Pascal." She stated happily her eyes darting about for her little chameleon.

"Pascal?" Jack questioned a brief hint of jealousy began flickering about inside him as he lifted an eyebrow curious to the identity of the unknown guy.

"Yes! I can't wait for you to meet him, he's been my only friend for so long."

"Oh. Do you two play games like this all the time?"

"Not really though he is a master of hide and seek. I can never actually beat him but he always gives me a cuddle anyway for trying. I really love him." Rapunzel's eyes brightened in a way he had never seen before as she talked about Pascal, the very visage brought an uncomfortable

shock of reality.

Jack stubbornly dragged the end of his staff along a beam wondering why that stinging ache assaulted him. So she had someone else already? How could that be? He thought he was the only boy she'd ever met. The desire in that thought itself was ridiculously selfish and he brushed it aside. It wasn't normal to want to be the only one Rapunzel knew. After all, he wanted more than anything for her to see the world. He should have been glad that she...loved this Pascal guy. He knew that the twinge of acute pain was nothing compared to the agony of her unhappiness and he found his lips curling into a genuine smile as he spoke words that both pained him and brought him joy.

"I'm happy for you two Rapunzel. I hope that...everything works out for you."

"Thanks…but um. that's a weird way to put it…I mean I've known Pascal all my life." She commented with an easy shrug not making Jack feel better at her words.

"Well even so, I still want you to be happy and if he makes you feel that way then…I'll try to support you." He replied meeting her gaze once again before settling back comfortably.

"Oh! Well in that case if you want to meet him I'll just call him to come out." She stated excitedly looking about the tower for her companion.

"You mean he's been here all this time?" Jack asked wondering if his mischievous actions had thrown a wrench in her relationship. He chastened himself for the slight wishes that it might be truth forcibly pushing aside his self-serving nature.

"Of course he has, he's probably just sleeping in my room. I left the door cracked so he could come out soon."

Glancing down Rapunzel threw out a whip of golden hair before securely sliding down it to land comfortably on the ground. She gestured upward to Jack who promptly landed after her curious and slightly defensive of the girl beside him. If this so called Pascal loved Rapunzel so much why would he leave her alone with some stranger and not make his presence clear. After all if Rapunzel was his he'd make sure everyone knew that he was willing and able to protect her if they even thought of lifting a hand against her. Wait a second…his? Where did that thought come from?

He shook his head again as be pushed that part of himself back down suddenly realizing he was nurturing…feelings, it seems that's what they were, that were void of any chance for reciprocation. Rapunzel hadn't seemed as if she had anyone else. She'd reacted to his advances in such a shy manner as if she'd never interacted with someone that way before. Maybe Pascal was no different than her Mother and just enjoyed bruising Rapunzel's naïveté with closeted ideals. Even so he'd already given something of a blessing though he was readily prepared to take it back if the reptile of a man stepped out of line.

Leaning over to the open crack in the door Rapunzel scooped up a small item cupping it protectively in her hands before turning towards Jack.

"Jack meet Pascal." She stated eagerly holding out the chameleon that sat in her palm.

"You mean that he? That that's…? He's a lizard?!" Jack was lost in his words stammering in his foolish confusion as the green creature stared him down curiously. Pascal pointed two fingers towards his eye before pointing them directly at Jack clearly indicating he was aware of the activities in the small tower.

"Chameleon, and what do you mean by that?" Rapunzel question wondering why Jack was so surprised at meeting Pascal. Did he have an allergy or something?

"I thought Pascal was a…a guy." Jack stammered to himself the floor suddenly seeming quite a welcome friend for his plummeting mental capacity. That meant that she didn't have anyone…what did that really mean to him? He wondered if the spring of joy welling in his heart was a wise option yet he couldn't dry it up no matter how intensely logic and loneliness attacked him.

"No you're the only boy I've ever met. Why, does that matter?" She asked tilting her head to the side at Jack's sudden embarrassed expression.

Rapunzel laughed pleasantly placing Pascal on her shoulder as she leaned in poking Jack's cheek with her forefinger.

"You're blushing. I've never seen you blush before. I didn't know you could." She commented pleasantly rocking backward on her heels.

"Mmm." Jack mumbled to himself glancing away as best he could as her finger playfully poked at his cheek.

"It's cute." She stated letting her finger draw away as he pressed a hand over his cheeks to cover them from her intruding view.

"I thought that you...were in some kind of relationship."

Rapunzel looked upon Jack with a dumbfounded expression before piecing together the puzzle he'd so carelessly taken apart.

"That's silly, after all you and I are in a relationship aren't we-?"

Jack sputtered at her words half unsure how to respond to her question. He was graciously given an outlet when she finished her statement.

"-since you're my first friend that's human or spirit in this case." She sent him an exuberant smile delighting in the way he hid his face from her. It was so curious that Jack always whirled away from her whenever she did the simplest things. She hoped she wasn't bothering him.

"I guess you could say we are, in a way, but the wind is calling. I'll be back in about a week to see you. Got to set a few things in motion after New Years."

He looked her over amused by the careful way in which she began regarding the books she'd been given. The way she focused so deeply on each page in such a studious manner made him almost consider forgetting his winter duties in favor of staying to read along with her.

'She really is cute.' Turning away before he got himself stuck in the gush of thoughts he shouldn't, he hopped to the balcony ledge. Turning back he pinned her with a characteristic half smile.

"Well alright." She uttered the words a bit reluctantly flipping through the pages curiously.

"Jack." She called out her voice strong as she leaped to her feet rushing over to wrap her hands around his arm. She clutched there gently attempting to hold him back before he took off.

"Come back soon. I really do you miss you when you're gone." She said the glow of kindness surrounding her as she lightly patted his sleeve.

"Just remember that if you ever get lonely. I'll be here for you. I promise."

"Hey you don't have to worry about me Punz I've been the spirit of winter for 317 years. I've pretty much gotten the process down pact."

"That doesn't change the fact that it's dangerous out there. Anything could happen and I'd never even know if you were alright or if you'd just...tired of me."

Jack let out a soft exhale of breath as his eyes trailed down to meet Rapunzel's concerned expression. His fingers brushed underneath her chin as he leaned in closer his forehead coming to rest gently upon hers. Tendrils of silver melded with lengthy fallen gold interlacing with one another in a careless disarray.

"You don't have to worry about silly things like that. I won't ever tire of the first light in my darkness." He whispered the quiet words into the wind letting it aid his delivery as he slowly pulled back. Jade eyes trembled as her hands skimmed along his sleeve comforting herself in the texture of the downy blue fabric. She nodded quickly, slowly loosening her soft grip on his arm.

"Just be safe okay. Please." She didn't know what dangers he could have had to face out there and she wanted above all else to see him again. The fear he'd leave forever after whatever she had done wrong had twisted her insides like a knife. It all was building up in a fester of nerves that caused her heart to jump as he turned toward the open sky.

"Never thought safe was any fun." He stated with a roll of shoulders and a proud grin. He hopped on the ledge of the windowsill, his gaze firmly on the clouds in the distance. With only a thoughtful look and a twirl of his staff he called the wind to rush outside the small window billowing around his chilled being preparing to launch him to his desired destination.

"But for you well, that's a fair exchange." With those last words the sky swept him away from her view and she stood there gazing out until the stars of space came to visit her once again.

Mic Mic: Okay so more sweet moments between these two. The plot is progressing I promise I just needed to solidify a few things before we get going. But we are coming along! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you liked so that I can keep improving. Also if you'd like check out my Youtube account MicMic18. I just posted a new Jackunzel MEP video and it has the cookie scene included ^^


	7. Heartbeat Flurries

Disclaimer: No I don't own Jackunzel (Jack Frost from Dreamworks and Rapunzel from Tangled) If so there would be no need to write fics and mask the mess out of them to make their lovely videos...wait I'd probably still ship them endlessly yup yup.

Important! I am desperately in need of a beta I'll really need someone who can return the story to me within a day or so since once I finish a chapter I get really excited to post it. ^^ Please PM me if you are interested!

Time went by, each day seeming to grow longer whenever the two were apart from one another. It had been about six weeks since that day that they welcomed in the new year together and every moment they spent made their friendship grow closer.

Jack would always come by at the end of every week, sometimes more than once lately, but the days he wasn't there would drag by monotonously for Rapunzel.

Her plethora of activities were hardly a distraction from the nagging desire to see Jack again. She'd skirt about the room cleaning, cooking, and occupying herself in every way possible, but she always somehow managed to find herself leaning out that window one time or another. That was in fact her current location, lingering comfortably by the open doors and searching for any sign of the wayward spirit.

"Rapunzel really, how many times do I have to tell you to stop hanging out of that window. Honestly, if you keep it up you'll catch Jack Frost himself." She stated with a prominent roll of her eyes.

Rapunzel perked up at the words her eyes widening with excitement at the statement.

"You really think so?" She asked ambling over to her Mother's side and kneeling beside her. Surely that might create a change if her mother said so. She'd always hoped he might have seen her waiting for him there and finally get it through his thick head that she did miss him terribly whenever he would leave.

"Mother have you started to believe?" She perked up excitedly as she asked the question, feeling a sort of hope for camaraderie with her mother flow into her.

"Of course I don't sweetheart. That's just a silly expression. If you keep poking your head into the clouds it will be full of nothing but more air." She curled her hand through the empty space beside her absently releasing an annoyed puff of breath with the words.

"Oh." Rapunzel quietly whispered, once again feeling the uncomfortable pang within her stomach at her mother's dismissive nature.

"You don't want to be more foolish than you already are now do you?" The woman commented with an off color laugh, that chortled out like an unattractive snort from behind her tightly pursed lips.

"I don't think I'm being foolish mother. Even if you don't believe, I'm telling you that Jack is real. Someday you'll believe me." She said with a sigh resting her forehead against her mother's knee.

Gothel scoffed at Rapunzel's uncharacteristic response, knowing that the girl was probably reading too many books. Then she'd start getting ideas and...thinking. Who knows what kind of idiocy that could produce.

"Enough with all this frivolous talk. Why don't you make your voice useful and sing to me my flower?" Gothel's voice escaped her lips with a dripping syrupy tone as she carefully gathered a handful of Rapunzel's hair in her withering hands.

"Yes mother..." The reply was instantaneous at her mother's request as it always was. This time she had hoped things would be different. She thought if only for a fraction of a second that her mother might consider her side just once. Taking in an uneasy breath, Rapunzel felt more assured now than ever that her mother was deeply set in her ways. She didn't blame her for it, yet she felt sorry for her that she had no ability to believe.

Maybe being forced to live secluded away from the world in this tower had drained all the hope of far off dreams from her mother's mind. Such a dismal thought struck Rapunzel with another wave of guilt and blame. She began to sing once again grateful to lend her voice to the woman who had sacrificed so much for her.

"Flower gleam and glow. Let your powers shine..."

Mother Gothel reached for the brush beside her and began running it through the strands, carefully taking in the echo of the song that smoothed her wrinkled skin. She was glad that she was getting something of substance out of the air-headed girl.

* * *

It was frustrating to linger about the continents so eager to return to the tower where his everlasting silence was destroyed, as he went spreading winter about the globe.

He didn't bother making empty conversation with the passerby's, content for once in being ignored. Maybe this meant that he'd get back there faster, for Rapunzel that is. She was probably getting lonely.

Jack folded his chapped lips while running his fingernails absently along the ridges of his staff. He lightly curled his toes in the snow he'd conjured beneath his feet, indulging in the decadent sting of frost that rested between his toes.

The flurries he controlled rushed downward packing into the ground with tender force. Snowflakes were something so miniscule yet they were phenomenal, collecting together little by little and before you knew it they had accumulated into something unique and powerful. Rapunzel had that clear effect. She was building on him more and more with each encounter.

Jack was frequently unable to stay away from the tower, finding himself spending time with Punz nearly every other day lately. He tried to give himself some kind of regulation clearly aware he was going in too deep, yet he'd thrown caution to the wind in favor of obtaining happiness.

Companionship wasn't a bad thing for either of them and being someone's friend was a riveting experience he'd become content to indulge in.

Glancing behind him he let a trail of frost dance through the gutter freezing the remnants of moisture that collected there. Reaching behind him he took hold of the brightly colored crimson package wrapped in a white bow, wondering to himself if Rapunzel would enjoy his choice.

He'd struggled with wrapping the delicate present having endured the task while resting upon his tree in Burgess for hours on end. It was difficult enough to procure his gift without stealing it, but when it came to the wrapping he hadn't had much of a selection.

Valentine's Day after all was very important. He'd never before thought about the loathsome holiday, so content to chill and trick those who openly mocked him with the companionship he'd never thought he'd have. Now he chastened himself for such selfish actions making a mental note to somehow make it up to their descendants.

Jack had found himself picking over the holographic wrapping penned with loaded words like "Be mine", and the burdensome phrase to end him..."I love you".

The winter spirit bravely continued his search ,enduring the cringing shocks that assaulted him each time a shopper would reach through his invisible form to procure an item. Maybe if he hadn't waited until the very day of the terror-some namesake itself, then he wouldn't have been stuck in such an uncomfortable situation.

Yet, he'd continuously put it off, wrestling with his mounting choices. At first he'd elected to not even participate in the day, sure that Rapunzel wouldn't be interested in it either. However, lately she'd started to mention...things. She sometimes called the foolish things he did cute and he noticed her little actions of affection here and there that his imaginative mind couldn't help taking too far.

There wasn't any harm in at least testing the fires a bit. After all, he was sure that taking any kind of plunge into this strange aching longing that existed somewhere hidden inside him, would result in the crushing agony he was all too familiar with.

It seemed like time drug on forever as he wrestled with his buried emotions, wondering why the holiday had to come at a time like this. There was no point avoiding it, Rapunzel after all knew about all of the holidays.

He'd recently brought her a vast collection of Japanese shoujo manga. He was pretty confident if she hadn't discovered Valentine's Day yet, she would have from that.

Could that mean this was his chance? Once again he was fighting his own defensive logic. Of course he could admit he was attracted to Rapunzel. Who wouldn't be? She was clearly a beautiful creation.

There was the spell-binding way that her emerald eyes reflected in the sunlight and the adorable gentle curl of her nose. That intriguingly cute gesture always expressed her mild distaste at his antics but she couldn't see that it only managed to encourage them further.

Her enchanting dash of delicate shyness would emerge each time he'd chance to inch just a bit closer and he delighted in the way her fingers would always clutch his sleeve just a little bit tighter when she knew that he was going to leave.

All those things made her into something precious and irreplaceable that he recently found himself unable to do without. Surely Valentine's Day was a clear opportunity to express that. But, how could he even become sure about this odd mounting pressure in his stomach. The last time he'd wished for someone they'd been unaware of his very existence and he'd lost her before they'd even began.

Ever since then ideas like relationships seemed so foreign and impossible. After all there was no point in wanting such things when no one could even see him. Now that he'd found Rapunzel his whole world was dynamically changing.

He had crashed into her warmth like a beautiful shipwreck flipped on its side. He knew he could never turn it back upright again, his desired disaster was content to drown him in happiness and the pain of a continuous smile.

His fingers finally stopped on the glittered scarlet paper that twinkled with silver hearts in the reflected light. "Forever Yours" was written in elegant cursive, adorning the covering for his gift with the message he had wanted to convey.

Simple, not too obvious, and something new she'd never seen before.

He was confident that she would be unable to decipher the contents from the haphazard bundle that poked out every direction underneath.

With a breath of resolve Jack glided on the wind heading to the tower with a purpose.

* * *

"I brought you this." Jack felt an odd crushing feeling rolling about in the pit of his stomach as he presented the glittering oddity to the girl before him. So what if it wasn't wrapped perfectly. Obviously that didn't matter right? He was losing his resolve the longer that Rapunzel stared at it, currently feeling as if he were seventy feet below at the bottom of the tower. He had to keep pressing down bits of tape that popped off from their places. The flecks of sticky plastic residue cemented the carefully packed disaster together in the only way possible.

"Happy Valentine's Day Punz." He uttered the greeting with as much gusto as he could muster, sure that his wayward smile was betraying him. His words might have been simple but to him they carried a sort of careening hope for the future, that he was reluctantly clinging to in some hidden yet cherished place inside him.

"It's beautiful." The golden haired girl uttered as she watched the strangely shaped item produce rays of sunlight every time Jack resealed an open area with those clear sticky objects.

"Is this that technology thing you told me about? It looks a little...strange." She said poking the crinkled holographic paper and jumping a bit when it bounced back.

"Well, thats ok. I'll put it somewhere high up in the rafters where it'll really shine."

"No Punz it's not technology. It's a present. That's just the paper you use to cover it up. The real gift is inside." He stated a bit proudly.

"Why would you want to hide my gift with glittering paper?" She questioned. The customs of the world really were quite foreign. Though she'd come to appreciate some new things like manga and overly popular humor novels, quite a few of them still baffled her, like this one.

"It's so it'll be a surprise. Besides it looks better this way, or that is, it's supposed to." He replied clearly aware that the monstrosity before her eyes didn't look anything like a normal present and hardly one that represented the mixed up message he was trying to convey to her.

"Oh it's…?" Rapunzel eyed the lumpy gift once again, this time more cautiously with a look of morbid curiosity.

"Did you kill something and put it in here?" She questioned with a giggle. Her emerald eyes widened as she analyzed the gift before her, enjoying the way the paper illuminated in the light. Bits of whatever was in there protruded every direction, folding and clumping together. The deformed creation was even more endearing accompanied by the sight of Jack's disappointed pout, as he hurriedly pushed the package into her hands as if it had burning coals beneath it.

Jack seemed a bit more nervous than usual. She easily picked up on the way his toes curled into the floorboards and his eyes trailed everywhere else in the tower except upon her face. What on Earth was making him so uneasy?

It was just Valentine's Day. It was supposed to be a day to spend time with the person you loved and cared for. She thought he would have been happy spending time with her. Lately it seemed as if she were simply making him uncomfortable.

Every time she caught him staring at her he'd always look away so quickly as if the sight of her were repulsive in some manner. She couldn't figure out for the life of her what she was doing wrong, but she carried the hope that today would be better. After all, she had something very special planned for him.

"Of course not. I worked hard on wrapping that I'll have you know. If you don't want it then…I'll take it back." He stated defensively as Rapunzel carefully analyzed the package.

Shaking her head Rapunzel sat down her gift beside him a rush of concern flowing over her at his crestfallen expression. She'd seen such things before, scenarios like this in a manga or two. She just had never picked Jack for the tsundere type but she supposed everyone had a little bit of surprise in their personalities.

"…Come here." The melodious words escaped her lips with a tender affection as she reached out to him. As he reluctantly inched forward, her fingers linked together around his neck with a masterful nonchalance, tracing her heat in relaxing patterns along the tender surface of Jack's previously chilled skin.

"I'm sorry Jack." Her warmhearted action inadvertently brought him closer to her, his forehead comfortably resting against her own.

Maybe he didn't even need to do anything but be himself around her. He was starting to understand that.

"It's lovely, really it is. " Her assuring words touched his heart as her warmth seeped into his chilled being. He tossed aside his careless feelings suddenly content to reveal his carefully chosen gift.

"I was just teasing Punz. Go on open it up." Rapunzel leaned back just slightly her fingers knitting themselves together behind his neck. She wanted to enjoy this closeness if only for a minute more. If anything having Jack here with her was more of a gift than she ever deserved to receive.

"I really am sorry though." She commented once again with a light smile, before resting her face on his neck with ease. Being close to Jack brought with it a unique tranquility that she'd never before experienced.

Her head inclined itself just enough so that she could inhale his scent. Her nose tickled the fair hairs upon his skin that rose to send a delicate tingling sensation through every abrupt nerve ending in the winter spirit's body. Rapunzel comfortably rested her face in the hollow of his neck as she breathed in the faint cling of peppermint and sandalwood, an enchanting delight to her senses.

Jack's eyes flickered down at the swift fluttering breeze that imprinted itself into his frozen skin. He still felt anxious whenever Rapunzel would draw close to him, so afraid that he'd open his eyes and be trapped once again in his lonely nightmare. Yet somehow, reality had become the dream and the night was no longer a time that passed in tossing agony but hopeful futures that plagued his teetering resolve.

"Guess you found something more interesting to do then hmm?" He commented, content to have his own manner of payback if she was caught up in torturing him so sweetly.

"Mm hmm." She hummed back, her hands squeezing the back of his neck lightly in an affectionate gesture.

"But…I guess I'll have to open your present before your ego gets the best of you." Jack lifted an eyebrow wondering if perhaps Rapunzel was doing what he thought she was doing. Was she…flirting with him? Those books he'd lent her would be his own undoing.

Rapunzel lifted an eyebrow settling on the floor and patting the space next to her as Jack eased down to sit beside her.

She began meticulously unfolding each taped bit of paper with an eager smile. It was after all the first real gift Jack had given her. The books didn't really count since they were something of a borrowed deal.

"Could you go any slower Punz?" Jack commented with an exasperated sigh leaning against Rapunzel's shoulder in feigned exhaustion.

"Impatient aren't you. Just hold on it isn't even your gift. Besides I wouldn't want to break any of these cute little hearts." She responded back before finally lifting the last covered piece of shining paper.

A gasp escaped her lips as she lifted the azure fluffy covering out of the jumbled paper happily spreading it out in front of her to marvel at the magnificent pearl snowflakes that made up the unique design.

"Where did you get this?!" She excitedly questioned letting Jack take hold of the fleece blanket and enfold it around her shoulders.

"Wal-mart, but that's not even the best part." Reaching out Jack turned a small dial contentedly watching Rapunzel's face light up in surprise at the sudden warmth that began to flow through the material.

"It's battery operated. I'll bring you some books to explain more about that later." He said with easy shrug.

"Batteries. That's similar to that electricity thing you told me about right?" She questioned. A giggle erupted from Rapunzel's lips as she began rolling around the floor happily with her new treasure, delighting in how no matter which way she turned firm heat enclosed around her without abandon.

"Oh it's perfect. Mother won't even notice it, she'll just think that I made it. Something like this is exactly what I need. With you coming around more often it's going to be colder than ever around here. Though I guess you have to trade some things for something that you truly want." Her easy comment caught him off guard as she turned on her heel still wrapped in her new gift and headed toward the kitchen.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked following her closely. He wanted an answer that would solidify his careless musings, an answer that would give him the push he needed to annihilate any hope of retreat from this dangerous precipice he lingered upon.

"Nothing." Rapunzel teasingly responded her tone playful as a laugh escaped her lips. She half glanced over her shoulder at him, mildly spinning upon her heel.

"Tell me." He urged hurriedly gliding behind her with his staff resting upon his shoulder. He whirled around in front of her blocking her exit as his bare feet met the ground. Stepping closer he released his hold on his staff letting the tool clatter aimlessly to the kitchen floor.

His fingers deftly slipped through her thickened locks and underneath the heated blanket that surrounded her, as his left hand captured her around the small of her back, momentarily halting her hasty retreat. Her eyes darted toward the abandoned staff with rising concern, wondering why Jack had abandoned his attachment in favor of her instead.

"If it's something you want to keep private you're more than welcome to whisper in my ear. Don't be shy Punz." His lips slinked upward in a scheming motion as he leaned in close to her, content to further his foxish advances in the hopes that she'd relent.

"No Jack." Rapunzel repeated the gesture he was so familiar with as she attempted to bat him off, her hands pressing against his chest in slight protest. She was finding herself more reluctant to resist his curious invasions of her personal space.

Lately she'd begun to wonder what exactly it might lead to if she simply closed her eyes and indulged Jack's tricks for once. That churning feeling in the pit of her stomach and the heavy weight in her quickening heart invited her to some hidden destination of fantasy that she was fearful to explore.

She had no idea what that feeling meant, she'd tried to research it in her modest collection but the only thing that came close was the doki doki sound effect in her shoujo manga.

She still wasn't exactly sure what some of those scenes meant. They had something to do with boyfriends and girlfriends but she couldn't exactly figure it out too well. Somehow or another lying on the ground was involved and the characters always mentioned taking off their clothes for some odd reason. Of course she never saw what the mysterious custom was as some interruption would always occur before the characters would begin their strange ritual.

She had no idea why anyone would want to do something like that. Not only did it seem embarrassing, but it was already cold enough around Jack with clothes. Either way she was sure that it was just another strange and rare custom. Jack was probably just trying to make her nervous with books about practices like that. After all, shoujo manga were fictional stories. It was just something made up for shock value.

"If you won't tell me willingly then I'll just have to make you." He threatened the danger that reflected in his eyes quickly brought up Rapunzel's memory. He casually pulled the blanket out of her steady hold letting the fleece fall to the ground and pool around them.

"No, Jack, you….you wouldn't." The golden haired maiden's jade orbs trembled at the very thought as her cheeks flushed with embrassement.

"Oh would I?" He chided lifting an eyebrow at her disbelief and drawing her closer.

"Don't even think about it." She warned attempting to inch back within his firm hold. Jack merely released a dark chuckle in response. He stepped forward continuing his journey until Rapunzel's back pressed itself vigorously into the wall. Now he had her right where he wanted her.

The youthful spirit leaned in closer his intense proximity pinning her firmly against the wall as his right hand rested itself on the space by the side of her head, effectively boxing her in.

His left hand drifted to her waist and it freely started its exhibition, trailing down every thread of fabric along the length of her dress.

Rapunzel bristled at the invading action as her hands bunched into her skirt as she retreated deeper into the wall. Jack smirked proudly at her reaction brushing past her clinging palm before lifting the end of the hanging skirt and capturing her unclothed calf in his hand.

"Jack. Don't you dare." She stammered now fully aware of the trouble she'd gotten herself into. Her eyes drifted worriedly to her captured limb, as she struggled to free it from his eager hold.

"Oh you brought this on yourself." The pads of his fingers wiggled themselves against the bare underskin of her feet, tempting that sensation to travel through every delicate nerve ending. Rapunzel threw her head back against the wall behind her a sound of glee erupting from her lips.

"Stop it, stop Mother will ha ha, Mother will hear." She breathlessly held the words back as Jack continued his tickling assault upon her.

Her hands came to lace into his silver locks fisting there to manage the sweet agony he bestowed to her. Jack easily silenced her rolling giggles as he rose upward, her captured foot in hand, and placed his right index finger over her lips.

"Then I guess you shouldn't be so loud." He chided with a pleasant incline of his head. The lone digit drew downward stopping for a moment to lace a lingering caress over her bottom lip.

"Though of course…it doesn't bother me." His lips curled themselves upward in that deviously familiar way that alerted Rapunzel to some kind of hidden mischief he was planning.

She stared there intently for a minute, wondering why she was so content to let his finger trail along such a sensitive place. Rolling pangs of familiar electricity ignited like a spark within her and her wide eyed gaze flicked upward to meet his own before promptly darting away.

Before he could execute any more of his distracting activities Rapunzel attempted to duck under his arm and out of his hold. Of course she conveniently forgot that Jack still held her foot in his grasp and she only managed to plow into him knocking him off balance and them both sharply onto the ground.

"Rapunzel! What was that noise?!" Gothel cried out from her bedroom annoyed that the sound had awoken her from her comforting nap.

The golden haired girl was laid out on the floor in a tangled mess of hair and Jack Frost, her form halfway lifted off the ground as her hands sprawled across his chest. She bit her lip releasing a heavy breath of surprise, her eyelashes fluttering against Jack's cheeks.

"It's nothing, I just fell!" She yelled back glad that her only response after that was muffled complaints and then silence.

"Imagine if that old croon found us like this. It's the only time that I wish she could see me. I bet she'd get wrinkles so deep that even you couldn't sing them away." Jack encircled his arms around the back of the reddening girl above him turning his nose to bury it in the sweetened fresh scent of her carefully maintained strands. The silken gold blanketed him on either side of his face, indadvertedly trapping him as he had done her only moments before.

Embarrassment rushed in as Rapunzel's cheeks flushed at the horrid idea of her mother seeing them like this. The frozen chill that would have burdened her was no match for her currently heated flesh flush against that of the amused winter spirit below her.

Her hand hit against Jack's chest mildly reveling in the slight utterance of pain that escaped his lips.

"Hey, why'd you hit me?" He questioned with a mock pout capturing her hand in his as she lifted it once again. His fingers danced around her struggling digits before she finally relented and she nimbly laced her fingers through his own.

"Because you deserved it. Mother isn't an old croon. She's my Mother." Rapunzel proudly stated hoping to get through to the self-assured boy beneath her.

Jack held back a scoff at the term related toward the selfish woman who had caged Rapunzel. His eyes directed toward the closed kitchen door with fervent annoyance. He'd kept the old bat's room chilled to the core on the regular, in the hopes that eventually she'd be just as frozen outside as she was within. Unfortunately, he'd had no such luck. He hadn't even heard a sniffle out of the old buzzard.

"If you say so Punz." He had no desire to get into an argument today much too content to indulge in the summery presence of the girl resting upon his chest.

His moment didn't last for much longer as Rapunzel easily rolled off him drawing her lengthy hair over her shoulder. The strands cascaded over his body as she headed for the kitchen.

"I read about this in those books you gave me. I thought it was interesting that you read them right to left. Some people would consider it backwards but who am I to say that. As far as I know our backwards is their forwards." She commented with an easy shrug of her shoulders.

"That's a pretty good observation Punz." He stated with a mild roll of his shoulders as he brushed bits of knitted hairs off his sleeves.

"Just stating a fact. Now close your eyes." She instructed. She waved a hand to test to make sure he wasn't peeking before uttering her next command.

"Open wide." With an excited grin she reached into the bag she'd prepared pulling out her creation and then plopping a round white chocolate into his lips.

"Now close and eat." She eagerly released her final direction pleased at the delighted expression of unadulterated glee that came over Jack. The decadent concoction erupted a burst of intense sweetness onto his tongue. The hint of cooling mint that followed brought a gratifying aftertaste that lingered long after he had devoured the mouthwatering chocolate treasure.

It pleasantly entertained Rapunzel as he imploringly opened his mouth once again letting her place another treat into his lips. This time a candied flavor of honey found its way into the center of the homemade bonbon, engaging his lonely tastebuds to return to the world of edible food.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Mm hmm. You know something it's almost better than the cookies. But of course for that, it needs an added bit of sweetness." He casually dipped his hand into the treat bag before Rapunzel's fingers met his inside it.

"Yeah it does." Her fingers daintily took hold of the bonbon that Jack had chosen rolling the snowy confection between her thumb and forefinger. She stilled for a moment as if considering before moving into her next action.

With a delicate motion she pressed the treat lightly against her closed lips, holding it there as her eyes skittishly met his with apprehensive focus. She raised the ivory candy toward his mouth pressing it to his lips in a mirrored simple gesture, before swiftly inserting the treat into his lips with an innocent smile.

Time seemed to freeze between them as Jack calmly began consuming yet savoring the priceless delicacy attempting to skillfully hide away evidence that his chilled heart was beating wildly out of his chest.

"Oh I um, got some on my fingers." She offhandedly stated as she easily licked the remnants of white chocolate from her peach digits, drawing Jack's widening gaze all the more.

This was it. She really did intend to kill him. Maybe she wanted to see if it were possible for spirits to die, because he was certain he couldn't last much longer if she pulled anything else.

"You really outdid yourself this time." He half groaned out the dragging words etched with a double meaning, as he absently threaded his fingers through his snow white locks.

"Mmm mm it tastes delicious." She hummed pleasantly looking at Jack's odd state with an interested curiosity.

"Are you sure you aren't sick? You look a little red." She asked worry laced in her voice.

"No, I'm just, I'm fine really." He half murmured willing a harsh chill to come over him to aid his troublesome state. She always managed to catch him off guard in the simplest ways.

That smile she sent him was so innocent. It was void of any selfishness or hasty desire, encased with a purity that he'd rarely seen except in the eyes of children. Her unblemished kindness locked his heart and obliterated the key into flecks of microscopic dust and in that moment he realized he was unable to ever truly leave her side.

Of course he would still go out of the tower. Of course he'd continue his duties. Maybe he'd go halfway around the world and be away from her, but no matter how far away he traveled a piece of him would always reside in this tower. A fragment of himself would always desire that pure ember of warmth he'd come to appreciate, that resided with only a pet reptile and an irate old matron for company.

"About the wrapping paper what it said...forever yours." Her fingers absently played with a strand of her hair as she took nervous steps backward while rocking on her heels.

Jack's heart stalled at her words. Even if he considered her in such high regards, maybe it was too haughty for him to expect such an impossible thing in return.

"Punz...about that if it was-" Rapunzel reached up a hand placing it on his cheek to silence him.

"Let me finish. I liked it." All the strength she could muster was encouraging her now, after all it was Valentine's Day, what better time than now to express to Jack the grateful feelings that whirled in her after all the wonder he'd given her.

"When you're here I forget how to be lonely. I know the tower isn't exactly the most exciting place to be when you have the whole world just waiting out there for you. That's why I wanted to give you another gift today Jack." Rapunzel heaved a breath of determination remembering how she'd finally come to this decision after hours of thinking about it.

"I want to go outside."

Mic Mic: There you have it! I know I'm late on the update but have mercy it's 3am and I'm writing this now and just ahh it was a lot if work but soo much fun. Heheh Punz is getting frisky and Jack's just like 0-0 ...what is happening in my life right now. How do you receive flirts? He loves to give em but can't take em hehehe.

My head canon is that Jack is actually quite emotional. Emotional meaning he just has a lot of feelings. I mean he's playful and all that but he's not used to being on the receiving end of love. He actually has so many feelings bottled up inside him from years of being alone that he can't help releasing them all once and being overly physical, and all that. Every time he feels Rapunzel there it kind of helps remind him that everything is real and Rapunzel is really there with him. :3

Oh and important things please please go comment and check out Marixia's art! She's a wonderful artist and she needs more comments on her fantasmic work :3 You can find her on fanfiction and she has a link to her page. Please go leave comments! Heh would it be wrong if I said every comment I see means I'll get the chappie out faster or is that unfair treatment or something. Don't Sue!

Valentine's Day comes early babies so this plot can get a time jumping! I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Thaw

Disclaimer: No I don't own Jackunzel (Jack Frost from Dreamworks and Rapunzel from Tangled) If you do own them can we just get an AU miniseries where they fall in love and have adventures...please?

MicMic: This chapter is dedicated to **ironandpen** You are amazing no joke you reviewed every chapter and it was so long and just fulfilling. Seriously you are an author's dream! Never stop reviewing~

* * *

"I know you said you wanted to go outside but..." He heaved sigh of boredom his cheek pressing into the floor below.

"How long are we going to have to wait?" Jack complained his eyes pointedly staring at the closed door that the wrinkled creature resided behind.

"It's been two weeks and your mother has hardly moved an inch!"

"It'll be soon; don't you have any kind of patience?"

"No." Jack pleasantly replied, as the wind glided beneath him with ease; swooping him up to land firmly on his toes.

"I hate waiting."

"But you always wait for me to come out in the mornings." She teased her head slightly inclined to the side.

"That's different." Jack mumbled those words under his breath, with a look of mild discomfort, as he tossed his staff idly from one hand to another.

Waiting to see Rapunzel was a feeling he hadn't grown accustomed to, yet it had become a regular occurrence. He would often lean against the towering wall aimlessly desiring the sight of molten gold to lift his spirits once again.

His newfound friendship had freed him from his longing for attention from the outside world. He finally was able to truly enjoy himself; finding a certain kind of pride in his ability to spread joy across the globe. He'd created: snowball fights, sled rides, and practically everything his talents could muster to the people of the world, feeling some ounce of usefulness reach him, as long as he had her to return home to..

Perhaps he'd become stupidly dependent and naive, nevertheless he found himself unable to care.

He cherished more than anything her simple words, _welcome home_.

The idea that Rapunzel wanted him by her side (even though he had nothing more to offer her than a fleeting chill), continually renewed his happiness and no matter the loneliness he faced, he knew he'd find a semblance of hope in her eyes.

He'd lately taken to spreading his wintery mix whenever the night fell upon Corona. After all, if Rapunzel wasn't awake, there wasn't anyone around to entertain him… except for Pascal. Him and the lizard were clearly on rocky terms at the moment.

His actions had only recently skimmed the boundaries of the chameleon's limits, when his hands had drifted just a bit too low on Rapunzel's waist and he felt the shock of a sticky tongue shooting into his ear. He preferred not to make an enemy of his only competition, not that he was intimidated by a chameleon but he respected and acknowledged the fact that the reptile had been there for Rapunzel from day one. If nothing else they at least agreed on the subject of Gothel.

When Jack had mentioned the loathsome woman to Pascal while Rapunzel slept, his features had furrowed down and his color morphed into a deepened obsidian, showing his clear distaste. The reptile shook his head in disapproval, mirroring Jack's own bitter feelings toward the unkind mother.

Now he lingered about the tower meeting eyes with the chameleon who echoed his disappointed glance. He was pretty sure the creature would have thrown Gothel out of the tower himself if possible and Jack would be the first one to assist him.

"Mother did say she was going on a trip soon, so we'll probably be able to-"

"Rapunzel! Who is that you're talking to?" Gothel questioned strolling into Rapunzel's room with ease. Jack rolled his eyes with distaste at the presence of the woman, idly changing his location to the opposite side of the room.

"Oh, I was just-" Rapunzel began speaking before she was interrupted.

"Never mind dear. I'm not in the mood for any of your little fantasies. All this time you've been up here daydreaming, no doubt, while I've been in the kitchen for nearly half an hour slaving over a hot stove. Perhaps if you weren't so lazy I'd cook for you more often, but it can't be helped now can it?" The snide suggestion caused her chameleon and companion of winter to bristle with frustration. Jack's lips parted to speak up, however he was halted by the dismissive sweeping of Rapunzel's hand through the air clearly indicating that she could handle the situation.

"I'm sorry Mother. I was going to come down and help you soon but I-"

"Ah-ah-ah. What did I tell you about excuses Rapunzel?" The withering woman stated with a mild shake of her finger, lightly tapping Rapunzel on the nose. The sickly sweet action disgusted the frustrated youth of winter, as he tightened his fingers around his treasured instrument of frost.  
"That…?" Gothel urged, creasing her lips together tightly. A downtrodden expression overcame the girl in front of her, and she let out a dejected sigh, clearly focused on her mother's words and not Jack Frost's dissatisfaction.

"That you don't listen to them." She mumbled, unable to speak the words clearly as her Mother's wished.

"Now that's right," Gothel's condescending expression softened a bit at the downcast face of the girl before her. She lightly ran her fingers through her precious strands of youth with a reigning sigh.

"Oh come now flower, you know I only want what's best for you." She spoke the words with a gentle tone, drawing in Rapunzel's hope with it.

"I know Mother. It's just, sometimes the things that you say. I just wish that maybe, you'd be a little more gentle." She commented, bracing herself for the onslaught that was sure to come.

A chiding laugh sputtered out of Gothel's lips as she shook her head in disbelief at the foolishness of the girl in her presence. "Gentle? Rapunzel, I've been nothing more than gentle to you. What an incredibly stupid thing to say." She scoffed before moving to quickly draw her cloak about her shoulders, feigning offense at the girl's careful words.

As he leaned upon the door forcing himself into silence, Jack desired more than anything to tell that old croon what a fool she was. Every fibre of his being strained against self-control, longing to make himself seen for just one second to correct the bitter creature before him.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that I'd mention it. I guess I was wrong." She stammered out the words doubtfully, fiddling with her fingers. The forlorn aura that surrounded them just had to be broken. Rapunzel heaved a breath of reassurance before rushing to her mother's side and capturing her in a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry Mother. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, just forget I even said it,okay?" She stated hoping that her Mother wouldn't leave upset with her, then she'd do nothing but worry while she was gone.

A huff of breath escaped the lips of the renewed woman and she regarded the girl before her with a slice of distaste. However, it was slightly refreshing to see that she had obtained the respect she required from her flower of youth and she found herself confident to finally vacate the stuffy walls of the tower.

"It's fine my darling. You know that I can't stay upset with my precious flower." Mother Gothel relayed the words to her charge with a honeyed tone. Every utterance that escaped Gothel's lips emerged as a sour lie to the irritated companions, as they watched the proceedings in their hidden states.

The woman placed a light kiss upon the golden strands atop Rapunzel's head before drawing away toward the open window.

"Now then, the market festivals are this month so I'll be away traveling to sell your crafts and paintings my dear. After all, I am in need of a bit of fresh air. I expect everything to be spick and span when I return. Is that clear?" She instructed, comforted to see Rapunzel's avid nod of agreement.

"Good I thought she'd never leave." Jack groaned out the statement to the chameleon beside him; finding a sort of companionship with him since they'd been lingering in the tower together. His free hand reached downward scooping up the little reptile to let him rest on his shoulder.

His eyes trailed to the golden haired girl who lingered by the window, waving goodbye so eagerly to the subject of his distaste. He wished Rapunzel could see for herself what a loathsome creature Gothel was, but in a way he could understand her feelings. She didn't have anyone else (except for him and Pascal) and she was bound to believe the only person who had planted truths within her mind.

Perhaps he wasn't much different. After all he had clung so securely to the instructions of the moon, forever wanting something more from the silence that eternally rang in his ears.

With a grin of mischief, his icy fingers reached out to brush Rapunzel's hair to the side.

"Punz...Punz, hey can we go outside now?" He let the words slide out of his lips with clear anticipation. The tip of his index finger reached out to continually poke along the small of her back, bringing on a jump of surprise from the girl before him.

Pascal sent him a prompt reprimanding glare for the action, nevertheless he chose to let the impish teasing of the winter spirit slide just this once. Lately, he found the actions of the youth to be somewhat endearing; or maybe he just really enjoyed Rapunzel's new heated blanket. However, he didn't want to grow too soft toward the kid. He'd still be watching closely to make sure Frost didn't cross the line.

"Jack, you know I hate it when you do that." She batted away his playful action of purposeful annoyance mirroring Pascal's glance of reprove.

"There are better ways to get my attention you know." She commented. A small smile reached her lips as she felt Jack's fingers absently massage the softened spot in her back. With a small giggle she patted his palm, brushing his hand to the side in order to readjust her hair.

"Really now, such as?" Jack inquired with a tone of deepened interest, leaning idly upon his staff.

"Like tapping me on the shoulder, or calling my name?"

"That's kind of boring, you sure you can't think of any other ideas, because I can name quite a few more that would interest the both of us." He leaned his cheek upon the hardened timber, with a knowing slight rise of the side of his lip. "Don't you think so Rapunzel?"

The girl in questioned stiffened at his words, meeting his stringent gaze before hurriedly turning back toward the open sky, in hopes to escape that striking expression. She had no idea why Jack would always speak such loaded words to her. However, she was beginning to suspect that maybe he...liked her.

The very idea was so absurd that she always dismissed it the moment it crossed her mind. Unfortunately that hadn't done much good as of late.

When Jack was close to her (too close as usual), she'd find herself analyzing his foreign features; wondering if he was one of a kind, or if all boys looked and acted in the familiar way he did. Was it common nature for someone to make your heart careen across the room with a elementary glance? Did their arrival cause the light to shimmer and fill every crevice in the room just a little bit brighter from their presence?

Such inquiring curiosity seemed as if it demanded more of her attention and lately she had been wondering if perhaps Jack felt the turbulent emotions too. He seemed so content to push the boundaries with her, though she couldn't figure out if it were merely for his own amusement or that something that resided deep within her that she still didn't fully understand.

"No, not one." She stubbornly replied glancing down at her fallen yellow locks that Gothel had descended on moments before and mentally preparing for her own descent.

Her eyes flickered upward, taking in a quick glance once more at the sprit by her side. She didn't see Jack in the way the female in the apple humor books had. He was far from a flawless Adonis who held her world in his hands. Without Jack things were certainly dimmer, in spite of that her light still maintained its powerful shine. After all, she always had Pascal by her side and she refused to allow her occasional loneliness to overwhelm her and strip away her responsibilities.

Jack's eyebrows narrowed down as he reclined carelessly in his newfound location upon the windowsill.

"Wind, send Gothel a little present from me." He whispered the words with blissful, cunning, enjoying the old croon's sudden unpleasant expression as she drew her cloak tightly around her shoulders to defend against the biting frozen chill. He let the frost cling to her bones, seep into every tendon and hidden crevice; binding itself to her with every blistering step she would take.

Pascal leaned in closer toward the ledge his currently azure feet gripping tightly onto the shoulder of Jack's hoodie. His eyes widened in gleeful surprise at Gothel's current shivering state, and he nudged Jack eager to show him a little camaraderie.

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of the small lizard awarding him the motion of friendship. Pascal sent a complimenting glance toward the prankster he rested upon, raising his miniscule hand into the air and positioning it for a high five. Even if the spirit was on thin ice with him, it seemed that they'd come to an understanding.

A modest laugh escaped Jack's lips as he reached out a finger, lightly high fiving the reptile on his hoodie. It served the old woman right for the words she'd spoken to Rapunzel. There was just something off about Gothel that he couldn't place; he couldn't fathom why she spoke to Rapunzel in such an off putting way. It was as if she held some manner of vendetta against the girl who generously maintained her youth.

He hadn't bothered to think much about it at first, presuming he'd continually caught the old woman on her off days. However, it was a recurring action that struck him as nothing more than downright cruelty. Gothel claimed she didn't like excuses, well no excuse could explain or justify the verbal abuse with which she'd assaulted Rapunzel. Jack counted himself lucky that she hadn't heard him; sure he'd be getting another lecture if she knew of his mischievous deed.

"We probably should have braided your hair." Jack mentioned half turning and taking a heavy strand in his palm carefully. How on Earth was she going to walk around outside with it like this?

"It's alright I'll manage. Besides, I'll need it. I want to go down for the first time on my own." She proudly declared the words before turning back to peer over the ledge of the open window still. She might have sounded brave but she still felt so completely trapped in her fearful imaginings of the outside world to find the courage to step outside the tower.

Reaching to his shoulder Jack placed the tiny chameleon upon Rapunzel's, hoping the reptile would give her a sense of comfort in her unsure moment. He easily glided outside the tower; carefully analyzing her worried state. He'd never seen her look so concerned and he felt a slight shred of guilt for his hurried urging to leave the tower.

His fingers inadvertently unfurled as he offered his open hand towards the nervous golden haired vision before him.

"Hey, all joking aside just… If you need to take your time with this, it's alright." He paused for a moment holding in his breath before releasing strengthened words.

"It's not about me going outside anyway. It's about **us** going, _together_. So, I'll wait as long as it takes, even if I end up going bald in the process." The idle statement caused a laugh to trickle from Rapunzel's lips the mounting fears and concerns all leaving her in a rush of joy.

"You never listen. I told you to stop pulling at it. I like your hair." Her fingers reached out to lace within his hand, letting him help her step out onto the high ledge. The intense height had never bothered her before, but the thought of descending from it into a world of cruelty; attempted to weigh her in her place. "Thanks, Punz. You're almost there; just one jump is all it'll take."

Rapunzel's toes curled over the end of the wood as she inched forward; her gaze dropped downward. Jack halted his hands from reaching out to steady her. Punz was skilled enough to handle this, as much as it pained him to admit it, she didn't need his help. This was something she had to do alone to open the door to her carefully nursed independence within her gilded cage.

"I can do this...I can do this." She assured herself once again, her fingers reluctantly slid from Jack's protective hold to loop and secure tightly around her firm strands of hair.

"Okay, all I have to do is, is jump." She reassured herself, casting a quick glance to meet the encouraging eyes of Pascal who pushed his hands forward eagerly.

The countdown echoed in her mind as her cage was crushed apart by her own hands in that single freeing moment as her feet left the wooden ledge of the tower. Locks of saffron cascaded through the wind as she slid down her lengthy collection of hair. The jovial sound of laughter escaped the spirit flying toward the ground beside her; Rapunzel found herself echoing the sound. Fear, the farthest thing from her mind.

As she soared downward, her body pierced through the wind; the drop from such a great height causing the air pressure to harshly press into her fair skin. The smells and sounds she'd experienced in dreams were rapidly amplified, as she neared closer to her destination, her heart racing in fragrant anticipation.

No moment in her life had felt so riveting and completely irreplaceable and her fingers quickly tightened on the strands of molten gold to halt her landing. She rested in mid-air now; dangling herself mere inches away from the freedom she desired. The jade blades of grass twinkled with a delicate moisture and her toes longed to feel the flecks of dirt painting the canvas of her bare feet with unclean design.

Slowly she extended her toe to brush along a friendly tuft of emerald green. The comfortable tickling sensation indulged her to continue her new found exploration and she let the entire base of her foot rest upon the ground.

Before she could go any further she was promptly caught about the waist and lifted into the air by the eager of Jack Frost.

"You did it Punz!" Jack cried out happily.

Rapunzel's hands moved to rest upon his shoulders, as he twirled her around through the air, the jubilant flutter of joy apparently ran as strongly through Jack as it did her. He finally sat her upon the ground and she let her toes settle comfortably into the cool grass underneath her feet. She pulled the spirit captured within her arms closer into a warm hug, her fingers absently tracing patterns along the back of his neck, as she locked him tightly within her warmth.

The youth of winter yielded to the accesible tingling sensation that made him come undone, grimacing at Pascal who was raising his eyebrows teasingly in quick secession with a knowing nod. It wasn't fair that Punz could turn him to putty in her hands so easily, though he did admit that he hadn't needed to work as hard lately to see that delightful hue of scarlet grace her cheeks.

He considered perhaps that his lack of interaction with others had created his desire to be touched. It didn't matter how or the circumstance. Whenever her fingertips would brush along his skin he knew for a fact that he was eternally trapped under her spell. He was fortunate that she had no idea the mess she rendered him to, still thinking he was burdened by some strange sickness that existed within the stuffy tower. Now that they were outside he wouldn't be able to use that excuse anymore and she would find out...

The more he lingered on that thought the more it seemed more appealing. He had nothing against a little payback from time to time. If Rapunzel ever wanted to graze her fingers along his skin to ignite the waiting fires well, there was never anything too damaging from the stinging burn of frost.

"I know! It's even better than I dreamed about. Everything is finally real!" She laughed to herself abruptly, running over to a nearby brook and scooping up handfuls of water. She idly tossed the liquid in the air, gazing in delight as each of the droplets began to freeze and transfigure into intricate snowflakes. The elegant design of winter began to accumulate all around her and Rapunzel let her feet careen through the minuscule brook before her; twirling underneath the fallen pearls.

"Guess you like it then huh?" He commented pleasantly regarding the way she marveled at his careful handiwork.

"Yes! It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I wish I could hold onto it somehow, it's a shame it just disappears like that." Rapunzel happily strolled toward Jack, her feet purposefully crunching in the heavy blades of grass. The snowfall had begun to collect slightly and Rapunzel jumped a bit when her toes encountered a collection of fallen snow.

Her fingers easily reached out to grip the edge of Jack's hoodie, her right arm looping casually through his left. She leaned against him hardly holding back her bouncing excitement as she pulled him forward.

"I want to go beyond the clearing." She urged, having no need to drag along her treasured companion, who was equally as eager to help Rapunzel explore the outside world. He felt a rising glee burden his heart at her ease at holding onto him. He was always searching out a way for closeness with Rapunzel; selfishness was his greatest company for he never had enough time with her to ever feel truly satisfied. He always wanted more lingering moments, more skimming touches that Pascal would chasten him for and more echoes of laughter to kindly grace his ears.

"Yeah...alright then, well we could go this way first. There's a lake through this way, I figure that maybe we could go fishing in it sometimes, after all your Mother will be away for a while."

"I know but I was thinking Jack, if you wanted to, have you considered a vacation?" She questioned hoping her suggestion would be well received. The chuckle that answered her didn't exactly please her, neither did the words that followed.

"Punz my life is a vacation. I've never really needed to take one." He gave a mild shrug before picking up on her slightly crestfallen look.

"Oh I just thought that maybe uh...you might think about staying. You know um...spending the night and sleeping with me?" Jack's eyebrow lifted at the request, thoughts rushing through her mind before he could halt them. He quickly reigned himself in, focusing back to her question at hand and not his lingering thoughts plagued by impulsive desires of youth.

"I kind of had this thing I've always wanted to do; sleeping under the stars. It's just, I would be too worried to do it alone, but, if you were there I could rest easy. If you don't want to its okay, really it is but I just thought I'd ask." She knew she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth with her statement, nevertheless a part of her was still jittering on the precipice of confidence. When it came to Jack everything was so easy yet impossibly difficult, and she continually was straining herself to find the balance in her disarray of emotions.

"Punz," Jack halted his statement pulling her in close to his side by his left arm. His head inclined to look down the short distance at her a chastening smile on his lips.

"You don't even have to ask me something like that. If it's about keeping you safe you know my answer is always going to be yes."

Rapunzel bit her lip forcing down that flurry of butterflies that had equally set themselves free.

"Jack it's not just about that. I'm sure that I can take of myself if need be, it's more about...about you. I want it to be you here with me." She kindly directed the words to him hoping her message had gotten across.

Jack nodded softly feeling strongly impacted by her words. He had wanted to be noticed for three hundred and seventeen years, to have someone desire his presence instead of mildly passing him off as an idle trickster. He once again thought of the multitude of fears that assaulted him. Why did he continue to allow the past to burden his future? Wasn't Rapunzel worth taking a chance? She had already given him so much of herself that she deserved the same respect. His hidden indecision slowly began its descent into the abyss having long since lingered on the edge.

He blinked the remnants of emotions that threatened him, shoving a hand in his hoodie pocket and playing with the loose strands within it. The moment he thought he had seen the best of Rapunzel she still managed to keep surprising him with words that bonded her to him. Reluctantly he forced out words that reflected his injured heart, mumbling them in hopes that she would not hear. Then he could easily retreat back into his comfort zone.

"You know Punz if you keep saying those things, I might just end up falling for you." Flecks of watery cerulean melded with emerald orbs of concern and Rapunzel angled her palm downward to tightly sqeeze Jack's hand.

"Don't say that Jack, you don't have to get hurt or anything because of me."

Jack Frost pursed his lips realizing she was unfamiliar with the term, had the shoujo manga not mentioned things like that? It was hard enough for him to say it the first time, much less tell Rapunzel the truth behind his words of sudden weakness.

"It doesn't mean getting hurt Rapunzel, it means that... That I always wanna stay beside you."

"Oh...oh...it, it does?" She questioned her fingers bunching in the blue fabric of his forearm, her arm that looped through his tightened her grip on him just slightly.

"Yeah." He confidently let the next words be spoken regaining a bit of strength at her own nervous state. The slight festering of her fingers squeezed at his heart, as the usual thought at large ran through his head at her actions. 'She's so cute.'

"Um well, if it's that, it's okay then. Feel free to fall in head first." She lightly teased still not fully comprehending the weight of her words due to Jack's meager explanation.

"I think I already have." The remark was too muffled for Rapunzel to make it out. She only assumed that Jack was comforted by the thought, due to the satisfied smirk upon Pascal's face. For some odd reason when it came to Jack, he always seemed to know something that she didn't.

"Then you'll spend the night?" She inquired excitement building up inside her.

"I'll do you one better. My vacation starts tonight."

* * *

After a long day of exploring the empty area Rapunzel had finally settled against Jack, leaning heavily against him as she walked sleepily towards the tower.

"You still up for sleeping under the stars Punz?" His answer was an avid yawn and a brisk nod, the girl against him was already drifting into the beginnings of sleep.

"We're supposed to roast marshmallows by the fire. You won't melt or anything will you." She teased with a tiny giggle as she poked at his chest.

"Maybe I would maybe I wouldn't. You really want to take chances with my well being?" He goaded back, his hand loosening from it's place in her arm and wrapping around her waist. His fingers gently held her, letting her rest there comfortably against his side as he continued to walk.

As Jack moved to rest her against the tower Rapunzel shook her head, stubbornly scooting away from the brick structure to fully lay in the cool grass.

"Tonight I don't want to be connected to that tower anymore. I just want the first day in my life outside to really feel free." She sleepily mumbled the words as she laid on her side in the chilly greenery, shivers still assaulting her despite the hair that currently blanketed around her body.

"Sounds good Punz. Right here is fine with me."

The patron of winter cautiously settled in beside her, clearly aware that his icy form would do nothing but further her unpleasant reflex. He tried to position himself at a skillful distance from her, however Rapunzel wasn't having it. She pulled harshly at fabric of his hoodie before shyly tilting her head, indicating for him to come closer.

Pascal had already taken up residence in a comfortable bundle of silken gold happily lulled into sleep itself.

Jack ardently shook his head hoping it would be enough to convince the drowsy girl in front of him.

"You promised." Rapunzel affirmed shooting him with such a glance of longing that he quickly began thinking up something, before mind came up with an effortless solution.

"Just a sec. I'll be right back." He stated the words before leaping into the sky, easily entering the small tower before coming back out and landing with his prize. Eagerly he spread out the fleece of snowflakes laying the covering over both himself and the shivering girl curling up against him; delighting in how the epidemic finally stopped.

Rapunzel's heavy eyes drifted to his, as she shifted to get comfortable on the hardened soil. An amused grin painted its way upon her lips, as a comforting statement rose to escape from within her.

"See, you can make people warm too." The sweet testimony left her lips, as heat enveloped her, the rising chill of the boy beside her bringing her more warmth than the blanket that covered her skin ever could. Her cheek rested snugly against Jack's chest and she was finally drawn into the sandman's blissful trap.

Mic Mic: You guys you guys I got me a beta! Her name is CloakiSchemer and she is lovely. Without her this chapter would not be here today so I give her all the thanks and adoration! If you want to thank her feel free and you should!

Well umm I know I promised to get the plot moving but it's umm 12 pages long now and we just got outside and yeah please don't kill me we are getting there I promise!


	9. Sick Freeze

Mic Mic: Okay everyone it's been a month I have apologies. No excuses really other than I've just been being lazy. Please forgive me for that. As penance I will update much sooner and get back on track. However really the main reason I took so long is I can't seem to get in touch with my beta. I hope she's ok but it looks like a need a new one. If you know anyone who betas I really need them. This will help me get the fic up sooner. So I have a special treat for you this chapter heh heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Frost or Rapunzel but boy have I missed them. ;-;

"Take it off Jack." Rapunzel's voice escaped her in heavy breaths of exhaustion as she pulled at the edge of Jack's thick hoodie. The air in the cramped tower they had retired to had long since grown thick and heavy, the atmosphere reflecting the current situation.

"Not yet Rapunzel. Just wait a little bit longer...please?" The winter spirit murmured tossing his head to the side as his toes carved deeper into the only thin sheets that were left.

"I'm tired of waiting Jack." Rapunzel let out a sigh and continued her struggle to pull the garment over his head. The youth in question weakly fought against her unable to fend her off in his current state.

"We're doing it right now." She stated firmly pushing his weakened hands away and forcibly pulling the clothing off his him. Her hands skirted across his bare chest, gently pressing into the place where his heart resided.

"Calm down and be still. This isn't going to take long I promise." She hummed the words gently attempting to somehow reassure the trembling boy beneath her.

"Mmm get down here then and kiss it all better." Jack murmured urgently reaching out to stop her hand, his head tossing in the sheets.

"Well it looks like you're not too sick to joke around." Rapunzel laid a frozen cloth upon Jack's head concerned at his state of delusion now more than ever. She'd never known the heating blanket would bring him to this dizzied state tossing and turning in the sheets.

"Punz..." He pleaded now tugging at the edge of her dress. The world seemed to be spinning every time he closed or opened his eyes. This seemed to be like the sicknesses that put humans into doctor's offices and getting those horrid shots taken. He'd weakly fought against her in the fear that the terrible needles might catch him unawares.

"You look pretty today Punz." Jack mumbled with a dopey smile his head lolling into the pillow.

"Thank you Jack." Since he'd fainted he'd lost all ability to filter his words. He was now completely free to utter everything and anything to her. First it had started with the fever, then when she'd finally forced him into taking it easy he'd fainted in her arms. Now that he had finally awakened he'd seemed to have lost all of his verbal defenses.

Rapunzel turned her back to him dipping the cloth deep into the iced tub. Rest, relaxation, and chilled towels would certainly get him back to normal.

"I like your hair. It's soo shiny. Do you wash it with diamonds?" He questioned the delusional words easily escaping his lips as he captured a handful bringing it to his lips.

Rapunzel held back a chuckle before gently rubbing the rag across his forehead feeling elated at his sigh of contentment.

"No Jack I was born like this." She replied entertaining his insanity without a care.

"Then, you were born beautiful too right?" He slurred, a cheesy smile elongated across his lips. Rapunzel stammered unsure how to answer such a forward statement.

"Ah, I knew it, we're going to have the cutest kids." His half lidded eyes drifted before they closed in bliss at the idea while his dizzied mind careened into the future.

The golden haired girl's eyes widened at the statement and she hurriedly dipped the towel back into the bucket. Jack didn't mean it of course, he was just saying things. He'd been grumbling about irritating pookas a minute ago so surely it didn't mean too much. She guessed it wouldn't hurt to answer him though, just in case.

"I, I guess so. If we were in love and...married." She murmured shyly, her hands wringing the towel more than necessary.

"But we are in love." He drunkenly stated, too dazed to enjoy the way she nervously bristled up at his words. In love? What exactly did that mean? Her relationship with Jack reminded her of the wolf boy in the apple book but that hadn't worked out too well in the finale.

None of her shoujo mangas had been any help either, given the situations were all so obscure and none of them seemed to mirror the complicated circumstances she was going through. Weren't there any stories out there about a girl locked in a tower?

"Well, I know that we care for each other, more than anything."

Biting her lip Rapunzel continued soaking the towel in her hand. She'd tried, tried so hard lately that she thought she might careen apart, to ignore the popping feeling in her stomach when Jack would skirt just a little too close. She didn't get why she wanted him to come closer.

The stories, at the very _least_, had burdened her with a new delight. Now that Jack didn't notice, her eyes could freely gaze upon his lips, wondering beneath fear if the skin would feel warm as a result of the fever. Her free hand timidly reached out toward the chapped skin, a lone forefinger embarking on the journey. Sweet insanity had given her this gift and she dared not miss her opportunity when it was before her. She just wanted to feel his lips for one second, without the dread of his reaction lingering in the air.

The pad of her finger gently transposed upon the rough skin of his bottom lip, taking in the coarse texture to memory. Each tiny bump upon his skin tingled against her own, the unusual heat that radiated there worrying her more. "He's so warm." The dismal words escaped her lips as she took in the youthful spirit below her. Rapunzel's heart seemed to be pounding out of her chest, urging her to continue. Suddenly a small breeze tarried upon her ambling finger and she jumped a little in fright. However ease came over her as she realized the chill had come from his lips as they parted slightly. She could only hope he was throughly lost in a feverish haze and wouldn't open his eyes just yet.

Letting bravery be her guide, she allowed her immobile forefinger trail upward to caress across his top lip. The scaly sensation wasn't unexpected to her. She had imagined so many times how his lips might feel. Now she wondered what it would feel like if for only just one second, those callous lips might rest upon her own.

"I would do anything, to keep that smile on your face." She released a nervous laugh as a lopsided grin lifted to his lips, no doubt he'd mistook her action for another hazy dream. However, guilt briskly assaulted her, as she noticed small beads of sweat clinging to his skin once again.

Rapunzel hurriedly ran the frosty towel gently across his bare chest hoping it might aid his return to health and sanity.

"Then you won't go away and forget me?" He asked a worried look carving its way upon his once jovial face.

"Never. Don't worry, I'll be here, no matter what." She smiled down at him with comfort before turning her back and dousing the towel deep in the tub beside her.

Jack rose up on his elbows eyeing her back with a gleeful expression. She was much too far away, he could fix that though. With a grin he moved forward to wrap his arms around her from behind. "Hmm... Punzie..." Falling back onto the bed he nuzzled his face into her neck, indulging in the painful heat that seeped into his bones longing for frigidity. "All mine..." He murmured happily cuddling closer to her in his half slurred speech.

Rapunzel abruptly felt embarrassment plague her as she half turned sputtering his name in protest. "Jack, you'll get sicker." She let the weak protest escape her as she was encased by the lukewarm youth of winter. Nevertheless, she couldn't release more chastening words from her lips, as she saw Jack peacefully being lulled into the depths of true sleep. He glanced at her through half lidded eyes drunken by fever, a sweet unmasked expression on his curled lips. Rapunzel's eyes lowered at his tender gaze and she buried her shyness as her hands rested lightly against his that had captured her waist.

"Goodnight Jack." She delivered the whispered words as she felt sleep come over her, ignoring the chills that had begun to surround her restful descent.

* * *

"Open wide!" Jack commented holding the spoonful of sugar carefully.

Rapunzel shook her head stubbornly as Jack clutched the spoon in hand.

"If you won't take it this way I'll have to give it to you personally, by mouth." He teased provoking her blush as she reluctantly parted her lips.

Jack slipped the silver utensil between the parted flesh leaving it there for a moment to be sure she had time swallow the medicine.

"That's my good girl." He playfully stated in a sing song manner.

Rapunzel reddened more at the words before a heavy cough escaped her lips. The hacking fit set a rush of concern through Jack, his reaching hands stagnant in the air. He was afraid to touch her for fear he'd send a round of chills her way. As the violent cough finally subsided Rapunzel breathed in quick little breaths. Her fingers promptly reached out for Jack pulling him down to sit next to her, before nuzzling her face deep into the downy hoodie fabric covering his chest. Jack's hands hovered over her unsurely before finally settling upon the small of her back, his free hand moving to gently caress the golden strands of her hair.

"Punz you really shouldn't be getting so close to me. I already was the one who made you sick." Jack said, yet he was unable to help pulling her closer as she uttered a low whimper of pain.

"Oh...it hurts." Rapunzel took in another heavy breath as Jack receded away from her worried his proximity was only making her condition escalate.

"Please Jack. It's easier when you're close to me." She murmured the words, as she rubbed her face against the cloth longing for that delightfully warm chill that only he could give her.

"But, all I can do is keep you cold." The words left his lips with dismal chuckle as his fingers loosened from her waist. Rapunzel easily reached to where they rested pressing his hands back into their former positions as she clutched him tighter in response.

"We take care of each other Jack. No matter the circumstances we're always going to be there for one another, you said so yourself. Besides I made you sick too it's only fair that I got a taste of my own medi-medi-ah-ah-choo!" The loud sneeze rang out from the tower as Rapunzel scooted closer to Jack once again.

"It's getting hot in here." She commented fiddling with the strings of her dress as she shifted a bit.

"Could you, come a little closer?" She questioned innocently. Her entire body felt as if it had been ignited in a fire, the sweltering heat only cooled when she pressed near to him.

Scooping his fingers underneath the backs of her knees Jack lifted Rapunzel in his arms before turning her sideways to rest in his lap. She let out at a weakened moan at the movement before settling against Jack's shoulder more comfortably.

"Better?" Jack asked his voice wavering a bit as his hands pressed into her heated skin.

"Mm hmm..thank you Jack, you're so sweet to me." She half mumbled her fingers tracing patterns in the fabric of his garment, as she took in heavy breaths.

"Don't talk anymore Punz, just relax okay. You need your rest."

"Mmm but I wanna stay up and talk to you a little more. I love just hearing the sound of your voice." She murmured out the confession in a daze. The fever abruptly set a shiver of chills through her counteracting the heat that plagued her body.

"Punz!" A worried cry escaped his lips but given her sharp shake of the head his hands didn't retreat as he wished them to.

"Ungh why are you so stubborn. I'm not gonna be mortally wounded if you tell me that you're cold."

"That's silly. After all I'm doing this for selfish reasons. I-I like it better when you're close to me. It chases away the loneliness." Her mother had been gone from the tower for quite a while. Being with Pascal was a special kind of wonderful but it was different than the human companionship that she felt with Jack. Together they laid there as Rapunzel rode out her sickness glad she had a chill to warm her.

* * *

Lime orbs flickered downward to the grassy spring below, littering her quaint prison with a glorious surrounding. Her gaze trailed to her eager chameleon as he directed his tail toward the open space below with a rousing grin.

"Pascal I don't think that's such a good idea." Rapunzel stated wisely, glancing around the tower for something more interesting to do. There was nothing she could manage to think of on the brightened Easter Sunday that called her to the ground below, to explore the answers of truth to imagined fairy tales. If only she could find one egg. It would truly be a sign that something new was coming her way. A new beginning. The very thought was so alluring that she suddenly found herself back at the open window, poised to descend from the weighted height to taste the atmosphere of freedom.

The chameleon tied himself in on a fallen strand of gold, giving his best friend a thumbs up of encouragement to go ahead. He wasn't fond of Rapunzel vacating the tower with the overly affectionate winter spirit, yet he managed to find it in his heart to allow them privacy from time to time.

That didn't mean of course that he was still watching from a rather lumpy brown patch on a tree stump or an oddly misplaced rock in the middle of a meadow. He'd never even consider doing such an invasive and overly protective thing, again tomorrow.

Rapunzel's heartbeat jumped at the surprising glitter of the dew as it reflected like Jack's deformed wrapped present off each blade of grass.

Mother was still gone, Jack was away, there wasn't any reason why she and Pascal couldn't explore a bit on their own. Throwing a collection of strands over her hook she cautiously heaved a breath of deep focus before beginning her long descent.

* * *

The golden haired girl immediately began bundling her lengthy locks in her hands wondering if she should have found a better way to achieve her secession from the tower. Despite the slight annoyance she felt at knowing she'd have all manner of twigs and brush caked in her strands later, she continued her trek through the grassy expanse below. Each moment her feet brushed the downy foliage, she forgot the troubles that would assuredly follow with it.

Continuing her exploration she began searching for the perishable treasures, looking under rocks, and in high tree branches for some sight of the mystical eggs.

"You found anything yet Pascal?" The girl questioned, dismayed as her jade friend shook his head no.

She had thought it would have been easier to find the colored treats, in her books the children would always carry so many. Maybe she was being foolish, after all she was hardly a child now. She was almost eighteen years old and yet she still felt as if she hadn't truly grown. Living her life through the world of parchment and ink was a closeted existence that only provided her an outsiders view.

Jack was always speaking of a world that trumped her caged knowledge, bringing her new discoveries that continuously rewrote her own history.

Suddenly a flash of grey darted across the ground far ahead of her. She wasn't sure but for a second there it had almost looked like...a bunny.

Reaching down she hurriedly scooped up her companion, even more interested in the flicker of grey fur given the look of disbelief that Pascal. With a cautious glance back toward the tower she quickly headed toward the direction the animal had taken.

Rapunzel's eyes widened at the sight of the furry creature lingering in the bushes in front of her, her heart leaping in her chest as she considered her options. It seemed like fate that she would encounter a rabbit on an Easter Sunday, and she wanted to at least get a good look at the creature firsthand.

Reaching out her fingers gently brushed the tail of the fluffy creature, a delicate smile gracing her lips. She'd felt the soft texture for mere moments before a loud utterance came out of the rabbit and it whipped around to face her.

"Oi I beg ya' pardon!" The offended voice sharply remarked causing Rapunzel's heart to fly up in her chest. Someone else was here. Someone else could find out about her. She'd gotten so excited about leaving the confined space with such fantastic thoughts dreamed up in her mind, that she had done this and thrown caution to the wind.

Mother warned her about going outside. Time and time again she'd stressed to her the multitude of dangers. Now in this loaded moment she was regretting her foolishness, scurrying through a million scenarios to find the solution for an escape.

The seconds rushed by at the speed of light and Rapunzel immediately regretted cooking fried fish for Jack the night before. Maybe if she had been more diligent about washing the dishes instead of going outside and looking for eggs, she would not be defenseless right now.

The leaves rustled heavily and her heart pounded faster as an abnormal grey visage lifted itself from its crouched position in the heavy brush. It shook its well kept silken fur, clearing away the clinging dew that glittered in the sunlight.

Streaks of coal adorned his thick fur coat as the statuesque being lifted itself to full height easily towering over her. The gargantuan creature analyzed her with a rather put off expression, brushing off its tail with careful detail.

"That's mighty rude of you sheila, grabbing my tail like that. The least you can do is ask politely." The accented voice unexpectedly escaped the lips of the form before her and Rapunzel blinked once again to assure herself she was seeing clearly. She released a heavily held in breath of relief mixed with a burst of closeted surprise at the unusual view. Even if the sight was impossibly shocking, at least it wasn't some rogue with pointy teeth.

She stammered for a moment, words failing her at how to converse with the rabbit standing tall before her. She had thought that such fantastic creatures were extinct.

"I'm sorry. I uh, I didn't mean to touch your tail. It's just, well I've never really seen a bunny before and I didn't want you to run away. Though, you look more like a pooka to me." She commented still reeling from the sight of the six foot creature before her. She took a few careful steps back with widened eyes wondering if being in the tower so often was making her delusional. He couldn't be...there was no way that was, no it wasn't. It was just too circumstantial to be true.

"Finally someone bloody gets it." The rabbit stated with an interested grin.

"You're quite the little genius that you are. Where'd you learn about pookas?"

"In my Irish mythology books." Rapunzel said excitedly rising up on her heels at making conversation with the pooka, perhaps she wasn't all gone yet. If she was able to talk to him surely he was real in some way. Her voice halted as curiosity assaulted her. She found the words escaping her lips before she could dare to reign them in.

"Are you by any chance...the Easter bunny?" She asked her gaze carrying down to the painted eggs he still cradled in his paws. First she had met Jack Frost and now perhaps another character of legend. Maybe being such an anomaly herself, she'd gained some sort of magnetic attachment to such entity's.

"That's what they call me. The name's E. Aster Bunnymund. It's not often someone manages to see me and even more off that they actually know who I am. Wha's a girl like you doing out here hunting eggs all by your lonesome?" Bunnymund questioned his nose twitching pleasantly as he took in the scents of the coming spring around them.

He really shouldn't have been interacting with a human like this, but he couldn't help talking to someone who seemed alone. She was a young little sheila, in his eyes she looked about seventeen.

He felt a weight of disappointment in that. There wasn't much longer for her to revel in the joys of childhood. He supposed it wouldn't be long until the maturation of adulthood dismissed him as a fantasy.

After all, even though his glen was full of life and activity, it had no words of flowing conversation permeating the air. He only had a few short moments hiding in the shadows to have his work acknowledged, and feel the worth of his overwhelming months of preparation.

Being widely believed in was something priceless, yet it didn't replace that longing for communication and validation that he felt tugging at him every once and a while.

"Oh I wanted to actually surprise someone." Rapunzel stated eyeing the eggs once again with an eager excitement.

"I've never been Easter egg hunting before."

"Never'ah been?!" Bunnymund's heavily furred eyebrows narrowed downward in displeasure.

"But you've got to be at least seventeen years old? Come on now you're pulling my ear." His accent rowed out the words in a smoothing drawl as he crouched downward to scratch at an unpleasant itch that resided behind his ear.

"Oh let me help you." Rapunzel offered easily reaching out to lightly scratch the place that his dull claws rested, letting her fingernails run along the irritated skin hidden deep within his tufts of fur. The pooka's eyes drifted closed as a grin of bliss carved its way into his pasted frown. His back right leg kicked on reflex as he pressed his fur into her hand and enjoyed the treasured relief from his hard to reach irritation.

"Tha's the ticket." He encouraged turning his head a bit welcoming the actions. " Lil'tle to the lef'." He instructed before sighing in relief as the biting itch was finally defeated.

"You're a lil'tle miracle." He stated, closer to eye level with her in his crouched state. The pooka reached out a heavy paw to pat her lightly upon the head, directing a cherished smile her way.

"Oh, it's nothing." She said with a slight rise of her shoulders.

"But thank you." She replied grateful for the bunny's gratitude. She assumed God was giving her more than she could ever ask for, given that she'd seen both Jack Frost and the Easter Bunny without hardly leaving the clearing of her small tower.

"It's probably kind of redundant to ask you on a day like this, but do you think you have time for maybe one Easter egg hunt with me?" Rapunzel questioned trying to restrain the eager look in her eye.

The bunny let a heavy sigh escape his lips before shaking his head as a small chuckle escaped him.

"Seems a little unfair for me to join up given that I hid all the eggs, but I wouldn't mind keeping ya company for a lil'tle while." The bunny replied considering that taking one little break wouldn't affect his tight schedule.

His hands reached downward to gather a collection of fallen branches. As he began pairing twigs together they weaved through one another, solidifying into each added piece. Rapunzel looked on mystified by the familiar magic that clung to the air around them, as Bunnymund continued his brisk work. With a few final swipes of his paintbrush his masterpiece was complete and he eyed the creation with pride.

"Here this'll probably come in handy." He suggested handing her the cerulean basket with a gaze of contentment.

Rapunzel turned to share a elated grin with Pascal, overjoyed that she actually would manage to have her first Easter egg hunt. Reaching forward she procured the basket, thanking Bunnymund wholeheartedly.

"There's one over there!" Rapunzel excitedly stated running over to the purple egg half hidden beneath a stump. Pascal encouragingly gave her a thumbs up his squeak of reminder pulling her in.

One egg. That's all she'd wanted to see to know that new beginnings existed. That reminded her of what she really wanted more than anything and that was to see the floating lights. However, Jack Frost had somehow worked himself into the notion. When it came to dreaming about the lights she no longer imagined her Mother by her side.

She felt cruel for thinking such a thing but despite the faithful gratitude she felt toward her Mother she still couldn't help the newfound want to be there with Jack instead.

Her eyes continued darting around the open spaces in the hopes of perhaps finding another. The familiar squeak of her chameleon friend got her attention. She found him rolling out an egg from behind a nearby tree.

Bunnymund briskly hopped behind her, following with a sort of odd excitement. To see someone who was experiencing their first egg hunt was something magical he hadn't had time for lately. Exhaling in his moment of relief he made his way over to the long haired blonde, curiously analyzing the dragging strands of gold behind her.

"So what's with the overgrown ha-AIIIIIRRRR!" The bunny let out a loud shriek slipping on a path of ice and falling hard upon his rear.

"Oh no! Here let me help you." Rapunzel rushed over to help lift the strong creature. He gratefully accepted her help as his heavy paws found traction once again in the dirt.

"That must have been from our snowball fight yesterday. I told Jack to clean up more before he left." She mumbled offhandedly.

"Jack? You wouldn't 'appen to be talk'in of that clown Jack Frost now would ya?" He questioned.

Rapunzel stumbled for a minute in her words. Surely it couldn't hurt to tell something like that. Biting her lip she nodded softly resulting in a annoyed expression from the bunny across from her.

"Troublemaking larrikin like im' is no good for an innocent little sheila like you." Bunnymund scoffed the words under his breath with a glare.

"Don't say that. Jack is just a bit...overly affectionate." Rapunzel tried to chase the reddening phenomenon from her cheeks but they only seemed to grow brighter as the pooka took notice.

"So ya like the bad boys eh'?" Bunnymund questioned off handedly thumping his paw on the ground in annoyance at the thought.

"Jack isn't a bad um- well boy. I mean he tends to play tricks from time to time but he's never done anything that's actually, bad."

"Uh huh. It's not much different little sheila. Intention, tha's the key." He reached a heavy paw to gently pat it upon Rapunzel's head, a lone curve of a smile gracing his muzzle.

"You best watch it with that one, troublemakin' mates like 'im they only want one thing." He half growled out the last words under his breath.

"Oh..." Curiosity welled within her at first. It did seem like there was something Jack always wanted, though she hadn't been sure until now that it was a universal trait that all boys carried.

"I think he's already gotten it." She murmured shyly. Jack always seemed rather satisfied when he left her, always content when she let him come close to sit beside her. She had nothing against being near Jack and wondered why the pooka across from her looked so horrified at the recent news. Being close to Jack couldn't have been that much of a crime now could it?

An anger welled within Bunnymund at her innocent words. It was one thing for that winter spirit to ruin Easter but to ruin a young girl was another crime entirely.

"Don't tell me that he, that you, oh no. That dunny rat is in for something serious next time I see im'."

"Aww Bunny, if you missed me so much you could of just paid me a visit." The voice escaped the lips of the winter spirit with a honeyed delicance as he leaned backward to rest within the wind behind the irritated pooka.

The tall creature whipped around behind him to attempt a swipe at the chilled imp but he had already glided away to land behind Rapunzel. The close proximity that Jack Frost employed irked Bunnymund to the core and the protective side he nurtured within him was rising steadily.

"I'll pay you something alright. Let me give you the drum mate-"

"Come on bunny, you know I don't speak that kangaroo slang." Jack commented with an amused grin.

Cerulean eyes trailed down to meet Rapunzel's with a glitter of mirth, as he easily wrapped his fingers around her waist and drew her close to him. His chin rested upon the top of her bangs, angled down to meet her upward glance.

"So, did your new dad tell you to stay away from the rebellious punk next door?" He asked wondering how and why the bunny was here with Rapunzel. He held in the spring of joy that echoed with the realization that she was out of the tower with only Pascal by her side. Maybe she was beginning to consider leaving her gilded cage.

"Um...something like that. You mean you know him?" Rapunzel asked wishing that the bursting chill that permeated Jack would hurriedly settle the rising heat in her cheeks from his casual proximity.

Jack swayed her a bit as he eyed the upset bunny across from him, reveling in his discontent as he drew Rapunzel closer. As she rested the back of her head against him comfortably, a strained hum came rolling out of his lips like a cunning purr.

"Hmm yeah unfortunately." He responded delighting in the bristled expression of the pooka that followed his words.

"Well you'll be 'appy to know the feelings mutual."

"I brought you something." Jack said easily ignoring the words of the irritated creature. A soft chuckle left his lips as a bubble of affection welled up inside his stomach. The glitter of mirth shined in his eyes as he shifted Rapunzel just a bit, leaning in by her ear to trace a pattern of coy kisses upon her cheek.

"Jack cut it out." Rapunzel responded attempting to bat him away. The embarrassment took over now as it hadn't recently, she'd grown so accustomed to Jack's nature she hardly pushed away his overly friendly gestures anymore.

"You didn't even say welcome back, looks like I have to punish you until you learn your lesson." He spoke the sly words as he painted faint kisses upon her cheek causing Rapunzel's eyes to dart worriedly from Jack to the boiling pooka before her.

"You're too playful." She chastened with an energized giggle, finally managing to fend him off.

"Hmm you never mind when your Dad isn't around now do you?" He teasingly whispered the words before darting out into the air above her to avoid her extended hand.

Rapunzel placed her hands on her hips with an indignant sigh at his words, though she clearly had gotten Jack's implication.

"You're lucky I left the frying pan in the tower." She half grumbled out before readjusting her dress and turning toward Bunnymund.

"You little piece ta-" The tall creature growled out the words at the floating spirit who briskly swept in mid-air before him, laughing pleasantly at his disgruntled state.

"Oh you disapprove cottontail?" He chided swiping his staff under the bunny to flip the fur on his tail.

Bunnymund huffed before swiftly grabbing the end of the staff and forcibly pulling the impish spirit of winter down to the ground.

"'cuse us a minute would ya?" He mentioned to Rapunzel before continuing to maintain his hold on the timber instrument leading away the protesting spirit to a far off tree some distance. "You listen here, you're a troublemaker, lazy, foolish, no good excuse for a spirit. But for an odd reason that little sheila over there trusts you."

"Mark my words Jack Frost, if you ever destroy th at, I'll make you wish you were never reborn." The pooka growled out the words with deadly force managing to will the wily youth of frost into a silence. His gaze bore into the ground unable to tarry upward, as that familiar heaviness assaulted him.

"If that happened, then I'd want you to." The darkness surrounding the words shocked the creature of rebirth and he found himself taken down from his defensive stance for a moment.

"She's life. I've always been destruction. It's not even possible for someone like me to be blessed with someone like her, but for some crazy reason, I was." Jack took in a heavy breath before clenching his fists in certainty.

"If I ruined my chance to stay by her side, then not existing would be a mercy."

"Look mate I, I can't believe I'm saying this. ...I wish you...the best o' luck really I do but that's not gonna change the fact that I think that young girl deserves better." He stumbled over the words before releasing them with an annoyed roll of his eyes wishing that he hadn't spoken them.

"What's that to me? It's not like we're anything more than friends." Jack stuttered out the words kicking a rock under his feet. His eyes glanced up just slightly to meet the far off glittering jade of Rapunzel's concerned glance. He quickly turned away in hopes to hide the trace of redness developing on his cheeks.

"Uh huh. I believe that as far as you can throw an eas'teh egg, which if I remember correctly mate ain't very far. All that, affection I saw you display back there ain't nothing now is it? Or do you just like

playing around with the girl's feelings." Bunnymund accused.

Jack bristled at the accusation a fierce protective anger that he usually buried rising within him. He had long since admitted to himself that he was unsure, afraid, and weak when it came to Rapunzel. She needed to only ask him something once and he was elated to deliver, if only for the chance that she might again display her smile. His mischievous acts of flirtation were nothing more than the projection of his own desires that he couldn't hold in. When he felt that pulling need to hold her in his arms he had since let himself fall into his own pretense, allowing his actions to be construed as lighthearted and nothing more than the conduct of an age-old lonely trickster.

Rapunzel didn't have to know yet about the melding confusion he had felt since they spent that night together watching the stars and the kangaroo in front of him definitely didn't.

"You. Take. That. Back. I care more about Rapunzel than you could ever know."

"Then prove it." The bunny challenged with a confident smirk. The winter spirit didn't know the first thing about loving someone. He spent his life having fun, and ruining every else's hard work. Selfishness like that couldn't know or give love in the pure way he wished the young girl Rapunzel might someday experience.

"You worry too much." Jack's gaze quickly evaded the intuitive one of the pooka before him as he turned on his heel throwing his hand up to wave a quick goodbye. "I kept her waiting long enough. I'm sure I'll see you sometime before the next Easter blizzard kangaroo." Jack coldly delivered the words before flying towards Rapunzel's waiting spot. The curious words about being reborn lingered in his head. What could the kangaroo have meant by that? He'd always been no one else but Jack Frost.

Mic Mic: Something I must ask of you all. it means so much to me when you choose to review but please please don't curse in your reviews. As I'm sure some of you know I'm a Christian so this really does hurt me when I see it among my beloved readers. I respectfully ask this of you and I continue to love every single one of your words of support. Thank you and I adore you all!

So dat is the chapter I hope you liked it oki. Bunnymund showing up is a plot advancement guys and Easter!

Don't forget that even tho I luff Bunnymund Easter is about the sacrifice of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ! If you ever want to know about him or have any struggles I'm available to help and will gladly lend an ear. I deeply love you all with the depths of Christ's love. :3

HALP all when is Rapunzel's birthday! I need to know this because this is going to happen! The plot is officially here! -grumbles- took 10 chapters to do it -grumbles- Thank you for bearing with me. Don't forget that I need a BETA! Bye bye I luffle you all!


	10. Sleet

Disclaimer: Don't own Jack. Don't own Rapunzel. Must I always go through this reality check?

Shoutout to **Kbains** an amazing reader who truly gave me inspiration for this chapter! You are wonderful and thank you for gracing this authoress with your kind words ^^

Rapunzel's fingers lightly held the paintbrush as the saffron paint created the image that she longed for. With each delicate stroke, she continued to let her dream become reality. After a few more moments she stopped, looking up at the completed brilliance. The shine of the lights on the canvas of her wall hardly reflected its beauty, the muted yellow from the faded paints dulling the memory with every second. Her heart pounded as she reached for another brush, dipping it in the azure hue that she had often come to adore. She'd already painted herself into the work of art, sitting below the lights with a treasured kind of awe.

Yet, she'd found that the wistful desire wasn't complete without the companion she knew would fill the empty open-hand of her painted likeness. Each careful caress of the brush brought to life the impish winter spirit she'd grown impossibly fond of. She encased her hand with his own, his eyes looking up at the beauty of the lights beside her.

"Looks nice, especially that guy in the blue," a familiar voice stated, carried from the youth of winter reclining against the balcony ledge with an appreciative nod.

Rapunzel jumped at his sudden appearance, reddening at the comment as she attempted hurriedly to cover up the image in her embarrassment. Jack swiftly breezed to her side, reaching over her and opening the curtains. He grinned, entertained by her shy pout of distaste as he flew forward to carefully view her painted visage.

His stare fastened on the two of them with their hands intertwined. A shocking twinge of what could only be happiness sprang to life inside him. He felt a sort of elation that she thought of him enough to place his existence upon her walls, much less let him be beside her so close below the twinkle of floating lights. He didn't know why she'd chosen such a scenery but it almost looked kind of... romantic.

Bunnymund's words still rang true for him - she did deserve someone better. She deserved someone who didn't cling to happiness like a crutch and bask in nothing but excitement without the thrill of responsibility.

She deserved a man, and not a lonely boy.

Yet, lately, he found himself not caring about what his emptiness accused him of. He'd long since been willing to change, and had found himself becoming different the longer he stayed by her side. It wasn't a challenge anymore to sit still and just rest in the silence. He reveled the moments when he could just lie next to her and silently confess all the things he wanted out of life: things that he'd now been given a chance to obtain. His fingers reached out to lightly skim across the still wet golden paint, rubbing his thumb and index finger together to stain them with the memory. Loneliness could not attack him when he had such a shield imprinted upon his skin.

Rapunzel's embarrassment ignited at his keen stare at her artwork and she turned away, busying herself with anything that would deter Jack's possible teasing. He probably thought it was silly picture.

A forlorn sigh escaped Rapunzel's lips at the thought as she began gathering up the brushes into her wooden chest. Everything about that image was truly an utter fantasy.

Her eyes flickered toward his turned away visage as that spark of fragrant heat welled up inside her. Here she was dancing around this feeling she couldn't ponder. The delicate skin of her fingers had long since memorized the surface of Jack's lips, reeling in desires that were beyond asinine. His diseased words still echoed in her ears. We're in love.

The wind whispered her distress into Jack's ears and he briskly turned, gliding down to rest in mid-air above her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, concern running through him at the sound. Rapunzel was usually so lively; the idea that something might disturb her worried him.

"It's just, its May again." Rapunzel's fingers knitted together in the golden threads of her hair before she reached out to pick at a piece of chipped paint upon the walls. "It'll be 18 years I've been here; once the 13th comes."

Jack's fingers curled into his staff, tightening his hold around the hardened timber. "It's not your fault, Punz. Besides, what does it even matter? You've been out already, by yourself even!" he encouraged, hoping to somehow lift her spirits.

"But I haven't really been out. Not where I really want to go, that is." Rapunzel's fingers reached out to stroke the damp golden lines that made up each shining light, marveling at the remembered glow that settled within her own heart.

"I want to see the floating lights... and not just from my window, but in person." She knitted her fingers in her hair once again, shaking her head in worry.

"Floating lights? You mean those things you drew?" he asked, turning within the wind to face the painting.

"Yeah. Every year on my birthday, I see the floating lights from my window. They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen, especially the way that they shine. It's almost as if they're calling me to come see them." Rapunzel sighed, thinking of how much she looked forward to her birthday. It was just another chance for her to see them once more.

"I need to know what they are! I know it sounds crazy, but I can't help but feel like... they're meant for me."

"Do you want me to go find out for you? I've never been to Corona, but I could always go to the city and ask someone."

"No, it's something I want to find out for myself. I wanted to ask Mother to take me, but I'd actually rather just...be with you." She mumbled running her fingers through her golden strands with a nervous shrug, a shy laugh sputtering awkwardly out of her lips.

She wished that the declaration hadn't sounded so terribly pathetic.

Jack found himself lost for words at the moment. Where exactly did he stand with Rapunzel? First there was that painting, and now her recent words. His gaze tarried to his instrument of winter, picking at various chipped pieces; it was as if they were more interesting than any sight he'd yet seen.

Maybe he shouldn't keep these feelings he was discovering to himself? Perhaps there was some chance to give up his masked explorations and unveil the truth that he had more or less begun to accept? Yet what reason did he have to do so? Even if he longed beyond all impossibility to grow closer to her, it wasn't enough to risk what they had. This was easy; this game he played of teasing her as she blushed and turned away. It included all of the mischievous kisses he placed upon her cheeks, and how he would draw her close into his arms. All those things could be taken away in an instant if she said no.

If she didn't feel the same way the air would forever grow heavy, and he'd surely watch her start to distance herself from him day by day. Selfishness at keeping the blissful ease was definitely enough to rip apart the hope he was harboring inside him.

"So, you want to see the lights together? Well well, Punz, I'm beginning to think you might just fancy me," he said, releasing the veiled tease that playfully covered his underlying wishes.

"You're not so bad," she mumbled under her breath, brushing a fallen strand of hair behind her. A smile grew upon her lips as she glanced up at him.

"Leaving the tower with you would be like an adventure, especially if it was somewhere we can go and both experience together for the very first time." Turning away from the lights, Rapunzel headed toward the pile of books Jack had brought her, containing maps of the entire world. Searching through them she quickly found the book she was looking for. She turned specifically to the page covering Corona, pointing to where they were located on the road atlas.

"I figured out the latitude and longitude. The tower should be right about...here," she stated, pointing at the location on map.

"How on earth did you figure that out?" Jack questioned. He would have just gone to Walmart and bought a GPS.

"I was reading about celestial navigation; it's a really interesting skill. It lets you find where you are using the sun, the moon, or even the stars. I should teach you how to chart stars sometime."

"Heh, no thanks, Punz, I'll take your word for it. So you're serious about this. About leaving?" he questioned, not bothering to mask his excitement as he leaped down to crouch beside her, slightly risen up by the tips of his toes.

"I think so. I just - a part me wants to still ask Mother. S-she's done so much for me... and I don't want to disobey her," she stammered, her eyes flickering up to meet Jack's excited expression before trailing downward.

She wanted to prove to her Mother that she could leave the tower, not just sneak off and do things on her own. All she wanted was for her to listen to her and provide her just one chance to show her inner strength.

As much as it pained Jack to think it, he did consider that perhaps Gothel had a shred of kindness within her. Still the idea of her letting Rapunzel go see the lights seemed foreign and quite impossible.

"It's-"

"Rapunzeeel! Let down your haaaair!" the annoying shrill voice rang through the ears of those in the tower. Pascal easily hopped over to Jack's shoulder, morphing into a matching hue of the winter spirit's hoodie. Rapunzel merely nodded at Jack, preparing herself before tossing her lengthened strands of molten gold out the balcony window.

Jack grimaced as he watched Rapunzel strain to pull up the wrinkled old woman. He moved to help her but she simply waved him off, assured her own strength could manage.

Finally Gothel reached the top, stepping off with an exhausted sigh as if she'd been the one hauling a fully grown woman up the high tower.

"Hello Mother," Rapunzel greeted, swiftly pulling in her remaining hair.

"Oh, Rapunzel, how you manage to do that every single day without fail... Oh, it looks absolutely exhausting, darling," Gothel said, apology in her voice as she stroked Rapunzel's cheek.

"Oh, it's nothing," Rapunzel dismissively stated, slightly directing the statement at Jack to reassure him.

"Then I don't know why it takes so long," Gothel lightly chastised, tapping Rapunzel on the nose. "Oh, darling, I'm just teasing," she chimed with a small chuckle, heading to the mirror to examine herself.

The blonde's eyes hurriedly avoided Jack's at that statement. She was sure that he was looking on with disdain. "Um, alright," she hopefully replied with a brightened smile before hurrying over beside her Mother's place at the mirror. So her Mother's words were slightly hurtful sometimes, but its not like she meant anything by it. Gothel was just trying to make her strong.

"So as you know, Mother, it's May and my-" Gothel suddenly drew Rapunzel close beside her, interrupting her.

"Rapunzel, look in that mirror. You know what I see? I see a strong, confident, beautiful, young lady."

A smile began to make its way into Rapunzel's lips as a warmth built in her stomach. She knew that her Mother wasn't as Jack said: she cared about her. Now she was feeling slightly guilty for wanting to sneak away and see the lights alone.

"Oh, look, you're here too," Gothel chimed, the chiding words lightly grating away at Rapunzel's optimistic realizations. "Oh, I'm just teasing; stop taking everything so seriously."

Rapunzel's eyes trailed to the side as she began to speak again. "So about what I was saying earlier-"

"Rapunzel, Mother's feeling a little run down. Won't you sing for me, my dear? Then we'll talk." The one statement of kindness with such a clear selfishness behind it irritated Jack to the core.

His fingers flippantly rolled through the air, causing Gothel to lose her balance from the strong chilling breeze rushing through the window. She tumbled into the chair that Rapunzel hurriedly urged underneath her, wondering why the girl was brandishing such a glare toward the empty space in the corner.

Jack placed two fingers on his forehead, gesturing toward his friend with a mocking salute. Rapunzel grimaced at the motion, hurriedly giving the brush to her mother while maintaining a firm glare toward the mischievous imp.

"Rapunzel, if you keep scrunching your face up like that it will end up staying that way."

The golden haired girl nodded, still eager to move on to her hopeful question. She hurriedly sang her song, unable to hear the worried cry of her Mother to slow down. In a flash of an instant, youth was bestowed upon Gothel, who let out an exasperated gasp of distaste at the hurried change.

"Rapunzel!" she scolded, before she was interrupted by the girl eagerly grabbing onto her arm and speaking to her.

"So I'm gonna come out and tell you Mother, my birthday's coming up!"

"No, no, no, I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year," Gothel dismissively stated, hoping the words would brush the clingy girl off.

"That's the thing about birthdays: they're kind of an annual thing," she mumbled. Her mother didn't seem to be in too bad a mood. It was time to give this a chance.

"Mother, what I really want for this birthday...well, what I've wanted for a lot of birthdays actually."

"Rapunzel, speak up. You know how I hate the mumbling. Oh, I'm just teasing you're adorable darling." Gothel pulled at Rapunzel's cheek before standing and dismissively walking over to her traveling bag.

Rapunzel's eyes lowered as her glance tarried over toward and Jack and Pascal. Both urged her forward, strengthening her resolve with their supportive motion. Finally she let the words she'd be longing to speak hurriedly escape her lips, as she looked up toward her Mother's direction.

"I wanna see the floating lights!"

Her mother's gaze fell for a moment as she went back to what she was doing as if the girl had said nothing at all.

"Oh, you mean the stars."

"That's just it. I've charted stars, and they're always constant, but these appear every year on my birthday, mother; only on my birthday."

"Rapunzel, that's merely coincidence. How many times have I told how dangerous it is to go outside?"

"I wouldn't be alone. You'd be there with me. I could cover up and braid my hair so no one would see me. You've been outside plenty of times, Mother, and you've always been alright."

"Rapunzel, that's because I'm not naïve. I'm strong enough to handle myself out there. There's no harm toward you, darling, but you just aren't capable of such things. I'm only looking out for your best interests."

"But I can handle myself. I've-I've already been out there...with Jack, before," she half mumbled to herself, quickly realizing her mistake at Gothel's sudden furious expression.

"You went outside?!" Jack's eyes widened at Gothel's sudden fury and he went to take a step forward but was pulled back by Pascal. The reptile adamantly shook his head, halting any interference from the impulsive youth of winter.

"It was alright, Mother. I didn't really leave the tower; I was still in the area. And I wasn't completely by myself, Jack Frost-"

"That's enough, Rapunzel. How ridiculous - you were imagining things. I don't want to hear anymore of your ridiculous fantasies about being outside or Jack Frost. We both know you wouldn't last a moment outside the tower."

"But Mother-"

"We're done talking about this, Rapunzel."

"But if you'd just listen!" Rapunzel urged, not yet giving up.

"Enough with the lights, Rapunzel! You are not leaving this tower! Ever!" Gothel screamed, an anger risen within her that Rapunzel had never seen before. She tensed at the cruel words, watching her mother fall into a nearby chair in exhaustion, her hand covering up her face.

"I try to provide for you and what do I get in return? Tantrums." She sighed as she spoke the words, watching Rapunzel sink into herself in discomfort.

"I just wanted to see what it was like outside the tower with you. I didn't want to hurt you, Mother," Rapunzel solemnly whispered, her eyes pinned upon the ground.

Gothel lifted her hand from her face, her withdrawn expression meeting Rapunzel's forlorn aura. The restored woman then let out a sigh of empathy.

"Dear, there are many dangers outside this tower. With the kind of gift you have comes a responsibility. Anyone out there will use you in a heartbeat. I understand that it becomes so difficult that you feel the need to dream up these fantasies. Perhaps I should boil you some herbs I found; it might help with the delusions."

"No, I'm feeling alright." Rapunzel's fingers danced together as her eyes glanced toward Jack's direction. So everything was out in the open now. There was no way her Mother was going to take her to see the lights. Heaving a breath of determination, Rapunzel began to speak, sure that this would be her chance to finally break free. Her tightened chains were loosening every second, as her lips parted to release new words to achieve her long time coming freedom.

"There is one other thing I'd like for my birthday, Mother. The set of special paints from the city I was showing you the other day in my books."

"Rapunzel, that city is very far off. The journey would take at least 2-3 weeks, maybe even more," Gothel stated evenly.

"I know, I just thought it was a better idea than...the stars..." she trailed off.

"Hmm. Very well. Help me get my things prepared. Perhaps a little time alone in the tower will do you some good, my dear. Take this time to think very carefully about what I've told you." Gothel lifted her lips into a knowing smile as she delivered the instruction, before drawing Rapunzel close into her arms. Despite her chiding words she did feel a powerful affection for the child she had raised so carefully.

The thought that others might steal what she had procured for herself haunted her daily, yet she couldn't bear to be stuffed in the small space with the whining girl any longer. There was, after all, only so much a human being could take. It was much better to placate Rapunzel with far away gifts than to dare the chance of losing her forever. Such a thing had a higher cost than mere beauty, it would mean her very end.

"You're leaving right away?" Rapunzel questioned, her eyes darting away from the appreciative smile Jack displayed.

"Not that I don't revel in your company, Rapunzel, but after hearing your delusions, well, I prefer to be out in the fresh air."

"Alright, I'll get your things right away, Mother." Rapunzel quickly darted about the tower, gathering items into her Mother's satchel with hurried speed. She found herself overcome with a rushing excitement in the pit of her stomach that she hadn't endured often.

Once she had gathered enough for her Mother's journey she headed over to her, carefully securing the traveling bag. "That's my good girl. Now, do you remember the rules while Mother's away on a journey, sacrificing for you once again?" she questioned, already burdened by the weight of the heavy travel load.

"Of course, Mother. I know that I'll be safe as long as I follow what you taught me," Rapunzel spoke the honest words with an even nod, drawing into her Mother's comforting embrace once more.

The golden haired girl let the world halt itself, in the blazing seconds that rushed by in the arms of her first protector. She loved her Mother fiercely, but in that moment she felt a staunch guilt come upon her. In spite of that feeling squelching inside her, she let the warmth of her loving Mother leave her, once again sending her off without a clue to the treachery her daughter had planned.

The moment her Mother was out of sight, Rapunzel glanced about the tower, her eyes landing squarely on Jack. That inquiring glance he directed toward her was enough to temporarily obliterate her quaking resolve. She just couldn't give everything up. She was going to see those lights, no matter what rules she had to break or risks might be involved.

Pascal scurried down Jack's staff leaping into Rapunzel's open palm's and letting her nestle him upon her shoulder. The kind chameleon nuzzled his face against her neck, hoping to give her some form of comfort after the crabby matriarch had refused her sole genuine hope and request.

"I'll, um - I'll bake us a few snacks to take along the way. Maybe we should wait a few days - or, no, uh - never mind: it won't take too long. Of course there's making everything and before you ask: no, I'm not making you cookies."

Jack pouted, easing his way through steps in the wind toward the stammering girl. "What? But you know they're my favorite," he teased, leaning backward to rest comfortably in it's hold. "You know, with a twinkie I'll only need one good bite to reach my desired destination."

Rapunzel reddened at the statement, displaying a sideways glare of embarrassment toward the winter spirit. "Well, I'm not making any of those either, whatever they are, even though that Paula Deen lady suggested it in that magazine you brought."

"Guess the media doesn't work on you, huh?" Jack grimaced, slightly displeased at the thought. He'd hoped she'd been affected by the Victoria's Secret ads in the women's magazines at least. It seemed he just couldn't catch a break.

"I guess not," Rapunzel confidently chimed back, whirling about her frying pan with a smirk of ease. She caught her own grin in the mirror before promptly grimacing in pain as the heavy cooking utensil knocked her upside her head. The winter spirit winced at the collision his fingers grasping the ridges of his staff just a bit tighter. He didn't want her to catch the way his fingers automatically faltered toward her before darting back to their usual location.

"What you're not gonna say anything?" Rapunzel half muttered to herself, rubbing the slight injury.

"Nope, too easy," he jested back with a mild roll of his shoulders. He couldn't exactly say anything, given that cheesy words were threatening to spout from his lips. They were the farthest thing from the hearty tease he knew she expected.

"Now there's just a few things I'll need to get together. Do you want to help? The faster we pack, the faster we start our journey."

"Sure, what do you want me to do?" he asked. Rapunzel promptly handed Jack an art list which his eyes glanced over, carefully taking in the items in question. He began to glide about the tower, packing various paints and sketchbooks. "So I was thinking, Punz, given that we have two weeks and all-"

"Let me guess, you want to go Wal-Mart?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea. It is pretty fun to watch people freak when I go through self-checkout, but no I actually wanted to just take you around some. It doesn't really take me long to get places."

"You mean like, past the opening in the clearing?" Rapunzel asked, loathing her own hesitance.

"More like past the eastern hemisphere," he jokingly answered with a mild chuckle, enjoying the weighted expression of closeted thrills on Rapunzel's face.

"Where would we go?" she asked, her voice open and curious as to his answer.

The winter imp eagerly rushed over to a nearby book, flipping through the pages until he came upon a map. His fingers wrapped around the ends, bringing up the left edge of the hardened cover to rest upon his cheek with a delighted half-curve upon his lips.

He ducked his forehead down to slyly hide behind the object, enjoying the soft laugh that escaped Rapunzel at his childish action. Jack dropped the open book down on the counter beside them, turning his gaze toward the interested young woman next to him.

"Where? I'll tell you where. You just close your eyes, and point. Whatever spot you pick, that's where we'll go."

Rapunzel's bottom lip curled over the edge of the top one as she let her eyes drift closed. The tip of her finger angled downward until it grazed along the paper and she pressed the pad of it into the white surface.

A smile made its way upon her lips as her eyes angled downward to see the spot chosen.

"Burgess," Rapunzel chimed out the words like a pleasant song, enjoying the way the name of the location fell from her lips. "Burgess, Pennsylvania." She bounced on the heels of her foot as she finished the words, Pascal eagerly nudging her to invite her excitement. All at once she was wrapping her mind around the idea that she was leaving; really leaving the entrapment of seventeen long years and beginning with the number eighteen.

Her excitement paled in comparison to the shocked expression upon Jack's face. "Of all the places you picked," he quietly uttered the words with a mild chuckle, shaking his head in his mirrored shock.

"What? What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, a sudden feeling of worry for him attempting to press its way into her fragrant joy.

"Nothing, it's actually - just - that it's my hometown. Not that I've ever actually had a home there, but if it used to be any place well... it was here," he said, his fingers running earnestly across the ink that covered the modest state.

"That's kind of like fate, isn't it?" Rapunzel stammered out the next daunting words, the edges of her lips lifting like a reluctant spring into a wanting smile. "Like we were supposed to have met each other."

Jack blinked a moment, his wistful orbs of cerulean dragging upward to intertwine within the wholehearted emerald gaze he'd grown to trust. Why was it that when she uttered such a statement, everything bunched up within him like an uncomfortable mush? He was growing so tired of her crashing into him again and again, always planting new life where another empty year had rooted concrete loneliness.

"Why do you say things like that to me?" The curious words lingered in the air for mere seconds before the girl in question uttered a reply.

"Because they're true." The firmness of her tone exuded a truth Jack could scarcely comprehend, as he shook his head in halted disbelief.

"How do you even know that? How do you know that it isn't just because I was the first guy you met?" Jack's free hand immediately darted into his front pocket, the timber staff falling idly across his shoulder. His chilled fingers picked at the loosened strands inside the pocket of the material, wishing he could rip away his inner pains with as much effortless precision as the cobalt threads.

"Maybe if you experienced things a little more, you'd change your mind about fate and chance meetings. You'd change your mind about me." Jack half murmured the last words, confident in his prowess to weave his own demise.

"Then I don't want to leave the tower," Rapunzel stubbornly commented, all at once beginning to unpack her collected items from her travel bag. Jack hurriedly glided over to her, his hands reaching in to stop her quickened movements. Pascal squeaked in distaste as he perked up at the words, his small hands rolling into tight fists. Frost was really pushing it now.

"What? Rapunzel, that's not what I-" She swiftly pushed his hands aside before rounding upon him with a strict glare that perfectly matched the chameleon's. Her eyes took him aback with their firm assault, sending a touch of unfamiliar fear creeping up his spine.

"Jack it's just like you told me before: you said I should leave the tower for myself. Well, I'm making the decision and I've decided that I don't want to see the world without you beside me." Jack opened his mouth to speak but as her fingers reached forward and clasped his own, he was once again brought to silence.

"The floating lights are my dream; they have been for my entire life. But Jack, you're more precious to me than all I've been hoping for. You brought me you, my closest and dearest friend! We've been through so much together, inside and outside this tower. When I leave, we'll leave together, or not at all.

After all what's the point in experiencing a new world if you don't have anyone to share it with?" Her fingers lightly squeezed his own in reassurance as she continued speaking to him. "I told you before, that I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face. That's never going to change."

"I know that, Rapunzel."

"Then know that I care about you more than you could ever know." Rapunzel's eyes lowered as she released a heavy breath of treasured longing, assuring herself that she could lift Jack's broken spirits. She only saw it in small flickering words here and there but now her eyes could take it in. The flecks of cerulean that glittered with mirth were chalked over in the darkened soot of laughter and half-formed smiles.

She wanted to know more about Jack. She wanted him to tell her those hidden thoughts that raged inside him from years tarried in loneliness and emptied hopes. More than anything she wanted to lighten the substantial burden of isolation that seemed to plague him.

"Maybe... maybe it is fate. I can't think of anyone I'd rather talk to." Jack's left hand detangled from her own, reaching forward to tentatively brush back her substantial locks behind her ear. "Or touch with my own skin, and entrust something deeper than I've ever been willing to give out."

"What's that?" Rapunzel whispered, the nearly silent words almost stalling her inquisitive heart as he drew her closer toward him, his hands surrounding her.

Pascal reddened promptly at the words, hurriedly burying himself in the depths of her hair and wishing to hibernate until this was over. He thought he would be prepared when this happened. His digits parted a bit to see what was happening from his hidden location. After all, he still had to watch that winter spirit.

"Everything..." Jack whispered the words into her skin as he painted a delicate kiss against her forehead, assuring them both into a paradise that the future dared offer.

All at once she felt the wind rush underneath her and she was lifted into his embrace. She released a firm shriek mixed with excitement and surprise at the impulsive action that matched Jack's enchanted laughter.

Pascal jumped from his perch at the sudden rise from the floor, landing a safe distance on the ground as he stared up at his human companions. With a slight huff of defeat he scurried away, doing his best to collect the items Rapunzel was packing. No way was Jack Frost's misery going to destroy his little Rapunzel's dreams. Even if the impish winter spirt was his best choice for grandchildren.

"N-no Jack put me down!" she stammered, her arms tightening their grip around his neck. The skin of his hand chilled her own, as he drew her in closer to his hoodie.

"Come on, why can't we have a little fun for once?" he invited, shifting her in his arms as he caught his grip on his staff.

"We can have plenty of fun when we leave the tower." Rapunzel worriedly glanced at the ground below, her mind entirely conflicted. There was the opportunity to finally be free, if only for a little while from the place she'd been stuck in all her life. She wanted to feel the grass beneath her feet as they traveled to Jack's hometown.

Then, of course, there was still the idea of worrying her mother that nagged at some loyal place inside her.

Jack lifted an eyebrow at the innocent statement with an interested smirk. "I don't think we're thinking of the same thing there, Rapunzel."

Readjusting her in his arms arms once again, he made a small jump into the air letting the wind aid his flight to the balcony. Jack walked to the open balcony window as they both look over the edge to the familiar ground below.

Rapunzel trembled at the sudden breeze, her arms tightening a bit around Jack's neck. He glanced down at her with concern as he watched her shivering. The stabbing accusation assaulted him: he could only make her cold, never keep her warm. His eyes lowered as he held her securely, bringing her closer to press her in close to the warm fabric of his hoodie.

"I'm sorry. I know it's cold," he said, his voice slightly apologetic. He had nothing but the thick cloth that covered him to keep her warm, given his glacial body temperature.

Rapunzel glanced up at his expression. Jack's eyes mirrored that look again, the far off one he never talked about yet she knew was a vexation for him daily. After all this time, that look still hadn't faded from his eyes.

"No, it's all right. Even though you're supposed to be cold when I'm close to you, it's always... really warm." Her cheeks tinted pink as she reached up to brush back a strand of gold that had fallen out of place. Jack's hand beat her to it his fingers delicately skimming across her forehead as he placed the loose strand behind her ear.

Time seemed to stand still for a moment as their eyes met. It seemed as if some unknown force itself were pulling them closer together, as their noses tentatively brushed; they both wordlessly indulged in an endless communication, blanketed within the stilled silence.

Slowly, Rapunzel took a small intake of breath, her eyes widening as her lips accidentally brushed against his cool, chapped ones. Swallowing, she stayed there, locked in his gaze, trying to ignore the pounding of her heart that seemed to be the only noise drowning out the silence.

Jack's mind was whirling as everything was drawn into a mist of forgotten longing. That softened heat blistered his core with a mere caress of brutal design. The rise of her chest had been all it took to unknowingly let that festering spark burst its wicked plans into action. He wanted more than anything to press his lips upon her own, and perceive a fullness beyond all estimation; that the accidental brush had merely teased him with.

"Rapunzel?" Hearing her name upon his lips sent a sudden rush through her; an unexplainable feeling that she hadn't received so desperately before.

"Yes?" she asked, her voice unsure if she even wanted an answer.

"Come here." Emerald eyes darted to the empty corners of the room as that sudden rush of heat assaulted her once again. It happened when Jack would lean in just a little too close and she'd wondered what more of that subtle flutter against her flush lips might deliver. Her face stilled before his as they lingered face to face, their breath intermingled as closed lips danced in frozen stagnancy before one another.

Jack's fingers tangled in the golden locks on the back of her head, as he forcibly made a decision. He took in a sharp breath of air reigning in his own staunch desires and drew her close to him, letting her find her way to nestle in the crook of his neck.

She'd never asked mother about romance. After all, what use was it to her, she was much too plain to think anyone might be interested and even so they'd probably only want her to use her hair. That's what her mother said, but Jack was so different. He had no reason to take her hair for youth or money. He was already immortal and had apparently found ways to procure funds for himself. Jack was one of the few people who couldn't possibly have an ulterior motive to use her. If only mother could understand that. Then she'd certainly let her leave the tower if Jack was by her side.

None of that mattered now. She would find out about the lights and Jack was coming with her. Her heart was determined to heal that place festered deep with infection, even if all she could offer him was something she still didn't fully understand how to give.

Mic Mic: So there you have it the entrance into canon for both shows and the crowd goes wild with Mic's lack of actually finally breaking down and officially going into straight up starting the plot again! (silence.) Okay but I gave you that kawaii little scene above so have mercy! Don't worry now there is no way for me to stall any longer.

Next chapter we will be on the road and headed to Burgess! Exciting. Oh and I wonder if anyone noticed the Easter eggs from other shows in there? Tell me what you thought oki! **REVIEW pretty pls?** I need feedback to get ideas!

Shout-out to my betas who made this possible!

**asper-angelus** on tumblr and **KaidaThorn** on fanfiction!


	11. Wisps of Frosting

Disclaimer: Still don't own Jackunzel. Nope wish I did if so they would be in each others movies and marry each other!

* * *

"Look here do you like it?" Rapunzel inquired, twirling on her heel to display the crafted garment.

"I saw it in the pictures you brought last time. Though some were a little...odd. I still have no idea what that girl's secret is, everything was really...err." Rapunzel shook her head, still unsure what Jack hoped to accomplish from plunging her into the throngs of her occasional shyness.

"But I liked this one and decided I should make it."

Jack's eyes analyzed her new creation wondering if it was just a shot in the dark that he'd been graced with such a sight before him.

With inquisitive purpose, his eyes tarried upward to gaze at the lace design, dipping into the modest u-shaped curve beneath her collar bone. A sheer panel of delicate blue lace added allure to the sweetheart neckline in the bodice of the dress. It was something added to her usual dipped neckline, however he found her hidden skin all the more enticing.

The downy material of the sundress was a deepened azure hue, that matched his own garment so perfectly. Intricate and feminine in an a-line shape, the delicate fabric cascaded downward into a ruffle that rested gently over her knee. Her appliqué, skirts lifted just enough in her twirl to make his heart leap with foolish anticipation. He'd seen the skin below her usual dress on multiple slices of treasured occasions but now it was assaulting him full force.

By now he wondered what the ideal reaction for this could be. Navy orbs darted about the room in search of her weapon, however seeing it was absent his eyebrows rose, his voice now eager to speak.

"Hmm well now, that's kinda sexy Punz. Maybe I should start bringing you more of those magazines." He stated with an appreciative nod.

Her fingers bunched in her shortened skirts, frivolously twirling the flowing material about; as she bristled at the comment.

"Sexy? ...That's a funny word. What's it mean?" Rapunzel questioned.

"Wait a minute do I even want to know?" She asked again, not quite sure if that were a compliment or an insult.

"I worked really hard on this you know. The least you could do is say something nice." A slight pout escaped her at the delivery, as she pulled at the edges of a folded ruffle on her skirt. Jack chuckled once again, finding delight in her innocent naivety.

"Well for one it means you're hot, two-"

"But it's cold in here, especially with you around more these days." She nested her fingers through her interlocked strands, as she patted the intricate braided arrangement atop her head. She'd spent so much time preparing for leaving the tower, finally managing to get her hair in some manner of portability.

She thought he was going to like the dress, she had hoped anyway.

Jack just shook his head in response. He neared closer to her, his fingers reaching out to trace a chilled design of frost along her cheek with unknown purpose. He knew exactly why he loved to tease her so. Watching her cheeks flush scarlet as her widened eyes analyzed his next movement, was an unmatchable joy to his lonely heart. Knowing he'd been the only one she'd ever felt this way with, it seemed all to be some foreign dream; that dared not solidify itself in reality.

Rapunzel's form trembled slightly at the action, the bitter scarcity of ice sketching itself on the surface of her previously unmarred cheek. She wondered what exactly he was drawing so aimlessly there. His half-lidded eyes reflected his visage of focus, with a certain kind of unique awe. It was as if they were entertaining some treasured oracle of artistic design, and not carelessly rubbing joined curves of haloed representation into her skin.

"Why would I be hot?" She questioned, her inquiring curiosity delighting Jack's mischief. More than anything she wished she could have been able to see his swift creation, as he brushed melted slivers of ice from her steadily burning cheeks.

"It means..." Jack's eyes drew toward the ground in careful thought once again. Obviously Gothel wouldn't have ever had the need to teach her terms like these.

"It means you look attractive to me." He stated plainly, perhaps putting it in a simpler term would be easier. Rapunzel had no reason to know the exact connotations behind his words, he had no idea why he'd leapt into it at full force. After all he was already attempting to get these abrupt feelings under control, clearly he was failing miserably.

"Really?" She stammered out the words, unsure of how to reply. Jack thought she was, attractive? But how could that be?

Looking through that magazine she could clearly see she looked nothing like the buxom wearers of Victoria's secrets. Whatever those secrets were they didn't seem to be very hidden. Why would Jack say such a thing about her, when everything about her was exceedingly plain?

Eyes of crystal jade tarried upward to analyze his guarded expression. Jack seemed as if he were stiffening under her intense look, his twinkling orbs of blue captured in some silent battle with her own.

"Rapunzel, you have no idea what you do to me." He half whispered the words in an off-handed state, certain that his quiet murmurs were just enough for her to pick up on. His fingers twisted in the wood grains, idly rolling the splintered rod upon his frigid palm. She might not of have known how much she affected him, but now at least she could have a vague idea. He'd spoken words of fragility against his inner disdain, certain that the admonition would eventually shred apart his treasured parade of lying friendship.

Her mind drew back to his earlier words and that subtle brush of quickened joy, as his lips had skirted across her own.

"I'm trying to figure out something like that too." Her reply held an air of careful thought and purpose. Jack had told her he wanted to give her everything, were their many encounters and chaste touches more than a brisk dance of lives intertwined? She cared about Jack more deeply than she had anyone. She wanted him to stay beside her, jovial and anointing her cheeks with cherries. She wanted him to never leave.

"I'm sorry about teasing you, about the cold." Her fingers nervously brushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear as she spoke the words, hoping she hadn't deterred him.

"You know I don't mind right...because I like seeing you Jack." Her genuine words hit that place again, locking in somewhere treasured in his memories. She kept saying things, doing those slight little...gestures. Like the way her fingers would careen along the lines in her skirt when he made her nervous or how they'd drift through her hair to clear it from a milky shoulder. He kept picking up on every silly detail in a way that both frustrated and pleased him.

Quirking an eyebrow at his silent response Rapunzel spoke up once again.

"I made it myself while you were away. Here!" She offered, pushing the present delicately wrapped in sewn fabric swatches out towards him.

"Happy Anniversary!" The voice before him was like an echo of shock that trailed through his ears, before trickling down to drip upon his heart. The delightful cruelty of it all didn't escape him as he held his breath. The realization that after 300 years he'd really had true companionship. He'd never received one gift until she'd come along. And he'd never heard the cheerful spoken evidence of a continued relationship directed his way.

People would only ask him for things, as if he were some manner of God? He was nothing more than a spirit who was part of the world's cycle, due to the man in the moon's careful discretion.

"Anniversary?" He questioned, carefully analyzing the hidden treasure.

"Yup! It's been six months from the day we met." She said with a fervent nod.

"You kept up with all that?" The tone of disbelief was heavy in Jack's throat, yet it didn't resonate with the strength his heart found in her words.

"Of course I did." She shrugged evenly, as it were of no consequence and not another spectacular weight to shatter crumbling hopes of the past. "Now open it."

Jack's fingers careened across the careful fabric before he discovered a weak point. His hands grasped either side of the material, ripping it open with unparalleled haste. His eyes widened at the sight underneath the scraps, wondering why such an unattainable visage rested in his frigid hands.

The thick surface on the canvas of the book was painted in an awe worthy collage of colors, all a variation of his own familiar hue of deepened blue. In the center of the dancing spectacle rested a familiar piece of art. It was a miniature sized portrait of Rapunzel herself and Jack facing each other, this time with delighted smiles on their faces.

Her tangles of illuminated gold danced along the cover, standing out in the multitude of blue. Sprinkles of glittering frost careened in various locations, all coming together to create an awe worthy design.

"I thought you could carry it around with you and maybe then you wouldn't ever feel alone? Go on open it."

Jack's natural curiosity quickly implored him, and he opened the new creation, already delighted at the painted memory. His likeness stood there with his hand extended, curved lines indicating a rush of wind and a prominent glittered snowflake landing on Rapunzel's nose. A delicate handwritten cursive graced the first page.

'To Jack Frost, the boy who brought light into my life.'

"How long did this take you Punz?" He felt another brisk stretch of happiness flow through the inner workings of his being, her face lighting up to match a brilliant smile.

"A few months. Wait!" She hurriedly reached to stop him from flipping through the book. "You have to save it, it's special, like a never ending gift. I want you to see the pictures one by one for everyday we're out of the tower and I'll keep adding new pages during our adventure."

"What happens when we get back to the tower?"

"I'll paint all our adventures we have here! After all just being beside you is enough of an adventure in itself." Rapunzel released the words with a brisk flicker of laughter, weaving her strands together aimlessly. She'd already started threading her hair together weeks ago, having hoped to leave the tower with her Mother. That answer no hadn't managed to stomp out her will, only strengthening her desire to want to see the floating lights with Jack instead.

"You put a lot of thought into this. I've never really collected my memories, none of them had anything worth remembering."

"I'm sure there are some things you cherish. What about when you create winter, you don't like that?" She kindly questioned.

"It's never really been a choice for me Punz. I've always been Jack Frost, nothing more or less." He gave a mild shrug of his shoulders, his fingers tightening upon the book. "I've never had the chance to become a memory to someone."

"Well you're more than a memory to me, you're a permanent part of my life now, an important part. I wouldn't want to take this journey without you Jack, you helped me decide to take a chance out there for my dream."

"You're right, without me you'd still be stuck in this tower, rejuvenating wrinkles until your vocal cords got sore. Maybe you should thank me with something a little more personal don't you think?" He arrogantly inquired, cocking his head to the side with a cheeky grin.

Rapunzel's gaze flickered downward for a moment before drawing upward to meet his own. There he went again, changing the atmosphere to something of that nature. If he wanted to issue her a challenge she wasn't going to back down, this was the time for new beginnings and she had long ago decided that she wanted to chance all possibilities.

"...Save a page in the middle." She half muttered the words as a crimson hue danced upon her cheeks and she turned away deciding her words were risky enough as it was.

The youth of winter widened his eyes at her unexpected response, fantastical scenarios whirling about in his mind. His chilled fingers rapidly skimmed to the middle of the book, imprinting words of promise with a frosted design, doting the damped message into the canvas page. Something Personal. Certainly his mischief would be the cause of his own demise, for the very words upon the page had already sent him past anticipation and drowned into inquires of the unseen future.

"Jack what are you waiting for?!" Rapunzel called out, having changed back into her regular dress and flittered about the tower in the dead space to collect the rest of her needed items.

"You." He evenly replied to save himself, pocketing the book in his hoodie pocket before gliding over to her place before the open door of the tower.

"This backpack you gave me is really handy. Who would have thought I'd ever need so many compartments!" She commented, stuffing her frying pan and folding in the blue lace dress within it, before happily slinging the article over her shoulders.

"I knew you'd like it, and there's much more interesting stuff in the world than that Punz. I'm gonna you show you more fantastic things than your books could ever help you imagine."

Jack curved the crook of his staff against his shoulder as he squatted down before her. A lengthy amount of Rapunzel's hair still extended from her braided tresses, however he was sure he could fly high enough to keep it from interfering. Her fingers reached down to comfortably rest around upon his shoulders, as his hands easily hooked underneath her knees.

Rising up with his legs, Jack settled her securely on his back, watching her attempt to scoop up as much of her excess hair as possible. Pascal had already secured himself into her golden strands, happily prepared for the journey.

"Don't mind that too much Punz. Just stuff as much hair as you can between us and cushion it down. When we're flying, it'll be so fast that it'll blow right out of your hands. Besides I'll make sure it doesn't get caught in anything."

"Well its better safe than sorry." She replied, glad to see she'd maneuvered her strands enough that they only trailed ten feet on the floor behind her.

"I promise I wont let anyone or anything hurt you out there."

"Oh so you'll protect me from anything my frying pan can't wallop?"

"Trust me Punz if anyone even thinks it, they'll wish for an eternity that you knocked them out with that thing, instead of dealing with me."

"Mmm so that's a yes then?"

"It's a yes."

With those words Jack effortlessly let the wind elevate them to the window ledge. "Hold on tight." He warmly instructed, feeling her nod and wrap her arms around his neck; holding herself to him in a secure grip. His hands flicked to his staff idly resting on his shoulder, gripping it in his free hand; he bristled slightly as her thighs clenched around his sides.

"Jack?" She questioned, wondering why he had stiffened up. Maybe she was squeezing him too hard.

"It's nothing Punz. Just keep holding on...like that." He uttered out in a muttered state, only receiving her innocent nod in reply.

In a quickened motion the wind swept around them both, lifting them high into the atmosphere above them. A tickle of flip flopping weight twittered in her stomach, as Jack cut through the turbulent atmosphere. Rapunzel glanced down as the tower below receded into nothing but a minuscule vision the higher they soared into the clouds. Her inclined body tipped back slightly and she felt Jack tighten his hold, dipping back beneath her in the wind to let her fall forward onto his back.

"Hey now, I don't want to lose my first passenger."

Her gaze reluctantly drew back ahead as the tower vanished from her view. "Sorry it's just, it's hard to believe its really happening." The harsh wind rushed over them creating a harsh clutter of a noise.

"What did you say?!" Jack yelled over the velocity, slowly gliding in mid-air so he could hear her more clearly.

"I said, it's hard to believe I really left the tower." Her eyes were watering slightly from the streaming wind, the sensation was odd but not entirely unpleasant. Her dress streamed around her ankles and she was more grateful than ever that she had changed to her regular purple and pink garment.

"Thank you Jack, I can't thank you enough." Her fingers intertwined from their position around his neck as she comfortably rested her head on his shoulder, admiring the ground below. Her hand gently reached out for the other side of his face, bringing his cheek close to her lips to kiss it with a gratitude of affection.

Jack didn't even try to force back the dopey grin imprinting upon his features, too elated from her gesture and the adventure ahead. He dashed through the wind, hurling flecks of frozen ice with each twist through the cotton clouds.

Rapunzel reached out her hand, half stretching off of Jack as she let it dance through the fluffy air before her. Her legs tightened reflexively around his waist, maintaining her steady grip there to keep herself latched onto him.

"Careful!" He called out, gliding into her movement. She merely gave him a shake of her head. He might have been carefree and always looking for trouble, but he was such a worrywart when it came to her. He thought she didn't notice how he bristled and his hands flexed just slightly around his staff, when she'd perch herself on the high ledge outside her tower.

"You worry too much, besides if I fall I know you'll catch me."

"Oh? How can you be so sure? I might not be feeling generous today." He chimed with a grin earning a playful nudge from her.

"Stop teasing." She pouted gently, leaning down to rest lazily against his back. "You'd catch me...right?"

"I won't." His voice was even as he tightened his hold on the instrument of winter within his hands. Rapunzel felt her heart plummet for a moment, had she made him angry? Was he upset that she was making their first flight so difficult for him? Her stomach churned for the pause of seconds he parted his lips, sure they would impart some utterance of exhaustion and regret.

"Because I'll make sure you never really fall." The kindness in his voice immediately broke apart her nervousness. She should have known that Jack wasn't the type to get frustrated so easily. She had to keep reminding herself that not everyone was like her Mother. With a sigh of contentment she tightened her hold around his shoulders, nuzzling her cheek affectionately against his neck as she stared at the flowing clouds below. She had never had a fear of heights, having lived her entire existence miles away from the ground, and dangling from the rafters to paint her high tower.

As she curled in against him Jack lightly nudged her with a smirk of ease, silently communicating for her to take it easy.

It felt liberating the higher they soared through the air, the ends of her wild strands singing a melodic chorus in the breeze. Every race of the wind broke another chain. Her eyes darted quickly to Jack's, seeing his slight chuckle of approval. She let out a sound of freed elation, and threw her spread palms up into the clouds. Fingers procuring the falling drops of crystal chills that danced around her.

Jack shook his head, chuckling at her carefree action. She was so completely unafraid that he feared for her entry into the world, yet he still wasn't foolish enough to keep her from it. He wanted this elation that bubbled in his heart from her giggles that encompassed utter glee, as she clung to him so close he thought his heart would shatter from pounding.

"So you like flying?" He yelled over the rushing wind. She leaned down to whisper in his ear to avoid him having to still his rushing speed, sending a jerking quiver of heat to his stomach. "Mm mm I like it a lot. It's better than I imagined, being with you up here."

"Oh man..."He muttered beneath the fierce wind, her words only making his heart more firmly crushed within her tender hands. He was grimacing again and she was unaware of his acute inner pain, as she rested shyly in the hollow of his neck. Maybe if she just was still here it would make it easier for him to fly, despite the embarrassment she was feeling.

She picked up his delightful scent of mint and sandalwood, the rising peppered aroma dashing through her elated senses. She didn't want him to notice as she breathed in just a little deeper, committing it to memory unknowing when she'd get another chance. Her heart always pounded like mad when near him, urgent hands longing to take him into her arms and embrace away all his hidden agonies. She cared about Jack beyond anything, she'd endure all his misbehavior for the chance to bring out that half moon smirk; that incited a sweet flutter of harmonies.

"Hmm?" She questioned again, almost wishing he'd slow his flight so she could hear him better.

"I said, me too. We're gonna finally have some real fun. Hold on! " He yelled back with the curve of a smirk. A cluster of heavy snowflakes cascaded from the clouds around them, as Jack twirled through the cumulus with a delighted sprinkle of laughter. Rapunzel's toes wiggled in his downy hoodie, flustering wind slicing through her extended locks. They careened behind them in mid air, strands of gold tossing in the expanse frozen crystals.

Now that he was sure she had a firm grip he could really soar, choosing to put his worries to bed. He nosedived beneath the raging breeze as Rapunzel let out a gasp of elation, curling in her toes from the featherlight tickle that rose in her belly.

"You trust me?" Jack suddenly asked with a mild chuckle. "Always." She answered giving him a light squeeze of reassurance. "Alright then, now when I say let go, let go." He instructed. She nodded excitably, her locked hands already preparing themselves to loosen. The thought of Jack finally trusting her enough for a little more adventure, was more thrilling than the surprise of his words.

With an incline of his neck he prepared to descend, "Okay ready? Just lean back aand...let go!" Rapunzel's legs detached from around his waist, her arms gripping his shoulders in a light squeeze before releasing. She leaned back to fall into the atmosphere; Jack sweeping down into a circular loop that would connect with her descent.

In those few seconds she felt an endless liberty, a delighted giggle escaping her lips as she curled on her back into the blustering current; descending among the snow flurries. She tossed her hands up freely to reach for the sun, her fingers catching an icy sting from the frigid pearls that danced through the atmosphere. A flicker of a second more and she saw him, finishing his ring shaped whirl and reaching out to her with open arms. In one easy movement she received him, her hands catching around his neck. His left arm easily dashed through the wind to land around her back, the right scooping through the turbulence and underneath her knees to catch her body weight.

A thrill of liveliness came over him at her form clutching him so happily, laughing in a delight beyond measure. He'd never thought he'd share his sense of free flight with anyone, certainly not Rapunzel. Even though he knew she could handle herself, even though she sailed about her tower and swung on locks of blonde like it wasn't anything difficult, he was still deathly afraid of the possibility of losing her. He couldn't let her become like his pet, trailing along only where he took her and guarding her smile. Doing this, letting her be free to chance and not trapped in another cage strewn together by his own fears was something he had to do.

"That was so much fun!" She cried out excitably, her hands bouncing where they were threaded around his neck. Pascal was whirling about at this point, having slightly dozed awake at the change in location. Jack chuckled at the idea and her dazed chameleon, gladly halting her turbulent path through their winter wonderland.

"Here." Jack stated, twirling the crook of his staff toward her to let her grasp it in her hands. "It'll make it easier for me to fly."

Rapunzel nodded, marveling as the tool of winter lost its glaze of ice blue frost, transposing into simple wooden grains. "It changes when its away from you, that's so interesting. How did you get this?" She asked, running her fingers along each groove.

"It was there the first time I opened my eyes."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, her brows rising in wonder, as she mildly kicked her bare feet in the frosty wind. They tingled each time another flake caught them and she found herself enjoying the delightful feeling.

"One day I just...woke up. I'll show you where, we're not really far from Burgess now."

Time flowed by easily for them, as they transposed the silence in careful thought. It would be the first time she'd ever see another person besides her mother. He being a spirit didn't exactly count.

Jack's mind tarried to other concerns. The first time she'd ever meet another man...what if his thoughts were true. What if she met someone else? He tried to reassure himself that such things would only be for the best, that his careless nature would someday put Rapunzel to the edge of frustration until she couldn't take anymore. Then there was that other little problem, he couldn't be seen. What would people say watching her talk to the air? She'd get looks, stares, and cruel accusations and it would all be his fault.

"Let me jump again!" She inquired, breaking through his reverie with her cheer as she passed him back his staff. The instrument peppered with frost at once in his hold and he gripped it tight with one hand under her knee. Pascal had long ago found sleep again and she had hoped he wouldn't be bothered by her next endeavor.

"Alright, jump on my back this time since we're almost there, in 3, 2, 1." Jack climbed to new heights in the wind to prepare for the drop, as Rapunzel lifted herself up by his shoulders, turning out of his hold to eagerly hop into the open wind.

Her arms spread out wide in her descent, twirling through the accelerating zephyr's littered with falling icy treasures. She wasn't able to slice through the wind with Jack's precise skill but she still felt like she was flying, indulging in the rushing velocity with a similar ease to sliding down her hair in the tower.

She looked up from her avid gaze on the ground below to catch Jack's eyes as he glided confidently in front of her. Glassy jade met his brightened cerulean with a perk of cheer as her fingers reached out to lace in a simple ringlet with his own. Jack relinquished his control over the wind and they descended together now, indulging in the blitzing euphoria of one another's presence.

He evoked her just a little closer with a delicate pull forward, his lips curling up in a half slice of misbehavior.

A flicker of peach wet his own callous strips of flesh, roughened from centuries of frigid chills; as they parted to allow him to commit his crime. His ivory weapons glared before her, so similar to the powdery snowflakes that surrounded them as he inched in closer. Her watering orbs blinked at the unexpected sight, her heart jolting as his teeth pillowed in a delicate caress; upon the tip of her receiver of scents. The affectionate incisors bit down on her skin, painting a frigid nip at her nose with wistful prospects.

He finished his taste of a tease with a toothy grin. The ballooning gusts in her ears silenced all other noise but of the two of them, before a whirl of laughter escaped both of their lips.

"Alright Punz hop on!" He called out, detaching from her hands and turning to fly down beneath her in the breeze. Her fingers reached out as she swept through the wind that nudged at her, rushing to land with a weighty plop of force upon his back. "Oof!" Jack grunted out, promptly receiving a light apology from the girl who was readjusting her legs around him.

"This is the best, and to think you do this everyday!" She joyously relayed, her fingers nesting around his collarbone once again. They tarried down to grasp a hanging string of his hoodie, lightly rolling the item between her fingers in interest. Clothing from the outside world was so different than her own and so lovely. That dress she had crafted was more unique than anything she'd seen before. She made it wanting to impress Jack and given his words she supposed she must have done something of the sort.

"I wish I could fly, nothing I've ever done is as exhilarating as this."

"It's actually kind of like skateboarding. At least from what I've seen. I've always wanted to try that, it'd be like gliding on the wind, but on the ground." He commented, slowly coasting through the precipitation now to engage in conversation.

"You could teach me that?" She asked curiously.

"Once I learn." He added with a nudge against her head.

"I could get with the whole package, dye my hair brown and stick on a beanie and a bad attitude." He stated with a confident smirk. "Although, there wouldn't really be a point, since no one can see me." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, the wind violently racing through his hair.

"I can see you." The rays of golden light reflected off her honeyed locks, as she pulled idly at her quarter-length sleeves; shifting once again to settle comfortably on his back.

"Heh, I know that Punz. I meant everyone else that doesn't matter." He recounted with a light smirk.

"You don't know Jack, there could be people out there you'll come to admire, people who will become precious to you with time. It doesn't have to be me." Rapunzel clutched around his neck tighter, halting his flight as she urged him back into a light hug.

"You might feel that way but no one in this world is ever coming close to the way I feel about you." He glanced over his shoulder to accost priceless emeralds as her forehead curved in to meet his own.

A palpitation vibrated into his skin from the back of his hoodie invoking his curiosity, only growing stronger as he watched the cheeks of his passenger sprinkle with rubies.

The town rose up below him, interrupting his thoughtful state at the subtle physical communication he had just received. A full smile curved upon his lips as he came to a realization with his next words.

Fate was weaving her design.

"Welcome to Burgess."

Mic Mic: There we go guys! So I hooked up my keyboard to my phone and I'mm so happy I got it working! I have to apologize =_= I took forever again. Sometimes I just can't find my perfect stroke of inspiration but I hope yyou all enjoyed this chapter! They went flying together and I hope you guys enjoyed that bit! It was so much fun to write :3 We got new things this chapteer guys admissions of attraction and all that! Do not worry the romancee is going to really heat up next chapter!

Looking forward to your reviews!


End file.
